Old Secrets
by misschatelle
Summary: À 21 ans, Harry vit au 12, Square Grimmault avec Hermione, Ron et Remus Lupin. Harry a, depuis un certain temps, remarqué que ce dernier semblait bien tourmenté par le passé. Un jour, à cause d'un bête accident, Harry se met à rêver au passé de Remus...
1. Prologue

NdA: Bonjour à tous et à toutes! En prélude à cette fanfic, je tenais à mettre certaines choses au clair... (non non! Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur : P)

Cette idée de fanfic me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain moment. Je suis carrément tombée amoureuse d'un pairing très populaire chez les fans (et avec raison!!)! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous dire maintenant quel est ce pairing car j'ai pour mandat de vous faire souffrir jusqu'à la dernière minute!! -Rire maléfique-

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas! J'aimerais bien être extrêmement talentueuse, riche et m'appeler JK Rowling, mais ce n'est pas le cas :( Je suis donc obligée de préciser que je ne suis qu'une amateure qui a emprunté ses personnages sans aucun but lucratif!!)

Bon okay, mettons la dépression de côté là...¬ ¬

**Avertissement:** Cette fanfic comporte du slash, c'est-à-dire des relations homosexuelles. Si vous ne tolérez pas, cliquez sur la flèche «précédent» et choisissez une autre fanfiction! MAIS SI ÇA NE VOUS DÉRANGE PAS, NE LE FAÎTES PAS!! (J'ai quand même besoin de lecteurs...¬ ¬) De toute façon, sur mes trois fanfics déjà publiées, il y en a deux qui comportent du slash! Mais puisque c'était sur Brokeback Mountain et sur Marco X Dylan de Degrassi, je ne jugeais pas nécessaire de le préciser... Par contre, le pairing pourrait en surprendre plusieurs ici... (et plaire à plusieurs...-blush-).

Bon! C'est maintenant le temps de me crier «TA Y--!! On veut l'histoire!!» Ça va, ça va!! La voilà! Enjoy!:)

**Prologue**

Il faisait froid et quelques courants d'air se glissaient dans le col du jeune homme. Celui-ci remonta davantage la fermeture éclair de son manteau. N'ayant pas de gants, il cachait ses mains dans les manches de son manteau. Il avait tout simplement hâte d'arriver à destination. Noël approchait et le paysage était tout blanc. Les décorations de Noël transformaient la petite rue en arc-en-ciel. S'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans une rue moldue, il aurait probablement transplané. En fait, probablement pouvait-il trouver un coin sombre et tranquille pour le faire, mais il n'avait son permis que depuis peu et il avait toujours des malaises en le faisant. Il préférait donc marcher. C'était bien plus simple. De toute façon, il voyait déjà sa destination apparaître au loin. Il marcha donc encore un peu avant de finalement s'arrêter. N'importe quel moldu aurait pu se demander pourquoi il s'arrêtait ainsi, entre deux maisons. Il ne se préoccupa pas de l'étrangeté de son geste. Il se contenta d'attendre un peu. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, les deux maisons s'écartèrent petit à petit, laissant apparaître une maison un peu vieille et défraîchie. 12, square Grimmault. Aucun moldu ne pouvait la voir. Il grimpa les escaliers en quelques sauts et ouvrit la porte. Dès qu'il fut entré, il sut que les deux maisons de chaque côté s'étaient à nouveau rapprochées pour la cacher à nouveau. Il déposa son sac à dos et retira son manteau, qu'il accrocha sur un des crochets de l'entrée. Il secoua ensuite un peu sa chevelure qui était parsemée de petits flocons de neiges à moitié fondus. À peine eut-il terminé qu'une tête brune apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte à sa droite.

«Harry! Je commençais à me demander si tu allais arriver bientôt!» s'exclama Hermione, qui avait un peu de farine au bout du nez.

«Désolé. Ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, les Dursley me détestent toujours autant et m'ont fait perdre beaucoup de temps en m'insultant et me laissant entendre qu'ils étaient bien heureux depuis que j'ai quitté leur maison.» répondit le jeune homme.

«Oh... est-ce que ça va?» demanda la brunette.

«Depuis quand les insultes des Dursley m'affectent, hein?» soupira Harry.

«Mouais...vu ainsi...» ajouta la jeune fille en souriant légèrement. «Alors tu l'as trouvé?»

«Oui! Tante Pétunia l'a trouvé sous mon matelas deux jours après mon départ. Il ne lui avait pas semblé bon de m'avertir. J'ai de la chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas jeté, après quatre ans!»

Harry avait quitté la maison des Dursley l'été de ses 17 ans. Le mois de septembre qui suivit, il aurait, en temps normal, dû faire sa septième année à Poudlard. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était réfugié à Godric Hollow, seul, pour se préparer à affronter Voldemort. À sa grande surprise, à la mi-septembre, ses amis Ron et Hermione l'avaient rejoint. Il avait fortement insisté pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux, sous prétexte que c'était dangereux. Ses deux amis avaient été catégoriques. Ils l'aideraient qu'il le veuille ou non. Ainsi, ils s'étaient ensemble préparé à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette fameuse guerre s'était produite durant le mois de mars qui suivit. Ce ne fut pas un tel bain de sang que plusieurs s'étaient imaginé. L'affrontement avait duré une demi-heure. Qu'est-ce qui avait tué le mage noir? Même Harry l'ignorait. Ils avaient eut un affrontement plutôt semblable à celui de la quatrième année de l'adolescent. Un sortilège avaient relié leurs baguettes et le tout les avait énormément épuisé. Finalement, Voldemort avait hurlé et s'était effondré, mort. Définitivement mort. Les dégâts n'avaient pas été si désastreux, si l'on considère la gravité de la guerre. Les trois amis avaient survécu. En fait, parmi les membres de l'ordre, seulement deux avaient payé de leurs vies. Le professeur McGonagall en faisait partie. Elle n'était pas morte pour rien, bien au contraire. Elle avait contribué à éliminer de nombreux mangemorts dangereux qui menaçaient de mettre en péril la réussite de Harry. Elle avait malheureusement reçu un Avada Kedavra juste avant que le mage noir ne s'écroule. Beaucoup de gens avaient assisté aux funérailles de la femme qui était destinée à remplacer Dumbledore au titre de directeur de Poudlard. L'autre à mourir, était Draco Malefoy. À la surprise de tous, il était devenu un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort. La mort de Dumbledore l'avait traumatisé et convaincu que son côté n'était certainement pas celui du mal. Ainsi, il avait grandement aidé l'ordre à vaincre le mage noir. Malheureusement, il avait été tué par Severus Snape. Ce dernier avait été un traître en tuant Dumbledore, et l'était resté. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait réalisé, durant l'affrontement, que Malefoy n'était pas du même côté que lui et qu'il avait trahi le maître, il avait profité d'un moment d'égarement pour trancher la gorge de l'adolescent. En juste retour des choses, Hermione avait peu après tué Snape. Personne ne l'avait pleuré. C'était ainsi que la guerre s'était terminée. Deux morts du côté de l'ordre. De bien plus nombreuses pertes du côté de Voldemort: Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew...

«Pfff! Je n'ai jamais aimé cette mégère!» dit Hermione.

«Bienvenue dans le club!» s'exclama Harry en riant.

Tante Pétunia n'avait jamais fait preuve de gentillesse à l'égard de quiconque possédant des pouvoirs magiques.

«Alors? Tu veux bien me le montrer?» dit la brunette en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune homme pris son sac et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un petit journal rouge à la reliure en or. Un gryffon était imprimé sur le dessus de la page couverture.

«Tu crois qu'il va l'aimer?» demanda le jeune homme.

«J'en suis sûre!» répondit la brunette en ouvrant doucement le cahier et passant ses doigts sur le papier remplit d'écritures diverses.

C'était un cahier qui avait appartenu à Dumbledore avant sa mort. Harry l'avait un jour trouvé dans son bureau, à la fin de sa sixième année. Puisqu'il était vierge, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait bien le garder en souvenir. À l'intérieur, il s'était amusé à recopier certaines phrases en différentes langues. Ça avait été son passe-temps durant le dernier été qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley. Seulement, en faisant ses valises lorsqu'il avait quitté cette maison, il avait laissé le cahier sous son matelas. Il n'en avait pas vraiment fait de cas, refusant d'aller le chercher chez ces personnes qu'il détestait amèrement. Seulement voilà, quatre ans plus tard, alors qu'il avait 21 ans et que Noël approchait, il ignorait quoi offrir à Ron. Hermione, étant la femme du jeune homme roux depuis deux ans, avait glissé un mot à Harry sur le nouvel intérêt de son époux pour les langues étrangères. Ainsi, le survivant avait marché sur son orgueil et était allé chercher le fameux cahier chez ses anciens tuteurs, qui s'étaient avérés être tout aussi désagréables qu'avant.

«C'est vraiment complet! Tu as dû y mettre beaucoup de temps!» remarqua le jeune femme en le refermant.

«Disons que je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Et puis, parmi les livres miteux qui se trouvaient dans la vieille chambre de Dudley que j'occupais, j'ai trouvé un tas de dictionnaires de langues étrangères. C'est là que l'idée m'est venue.» répondit le jeune homme.

La brunette ouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose, mais ils entendirent tous deux des pas qui descendaient l'escalier. Ils se précipitèrent pour remettre le cahier dans le sac pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant Remus Lupin.

«Harry! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver!» dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Bonjour, Remus. Désolé du retard, les Dursley ont été particulièrement désagréables.»

Le loup-garou eut un sourire en coin.

«Disons que je ne suis pas tellement surpris.» dit-il.

Les deux jeunes adultes s'esclaffèrent.

«Moi non plus, je dois avouer.» avoua le survivant.

Remus Lupin... l'éternel solitaire. Il avait eut une histoire avec Tonks, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Personne n'avait vraiment su pourquoi. Tonks semblait le savoir, elle, mais elle avait refusé d'en parler. Elle n'avait pas semblé en colère contre Remus. C'était plutôt étrange, et certaines personnes curieuses avaient tenté de découvrir pourquoi. Personne n'avait découvert et ils avaient tous abandonné, se disant que ce n'était probablement pas si important que ça en fin de compte. Ainsi, après la guerre, Harry, Hermione et Ron s'étaient installés dans l'ancienne maison des Black. Remus, quant à lui, vivait dans un petit appartement miteux et dégoûtant. Ils lui avaient donc proposé de vivre avec eux, la maison des Black comportant beaucoup de chambres. Il avait d'abord refusé, mais s'était laissé tenter. Il avait toujours vécu seul et un peu de compagnie ne pouvait en rien lui faire de mal. Ainsi, il avait emménagé avec ses anciens élèves qui étaient rapidement devenus de bons amis. Les trois jeunes adultes avaient reçu l'ordre de l'appeler par son prénom et non par son ancien titre de professeur. À vrai dire, «ancien» n'était peut-être pas le mot car, deux ans plus tôt, il était redevenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, Dieu merci, n'avait aucun préjugé contre les loups-garous. D'ailleurs, il ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore, mais en bien plus jeune. Ainsi, Lupin était de nouveau enseignant. C'était réellement ce qu'il aimait faire. Après de nombreuses années difficiles, il pouvait finalement se considérer heureux.

«Au fait, où est Ron?» demanda Harry.

«Il dort. Il a dû travailler de nuit et il était épuisé.» répondit Remus, devançant ainsi Hermione.

Ron était devenu auror. Plutôt surprenant. Personne ne se serait attendu à ce qu'il fasse ce choix de carrière. Pourtant, il l'avait fait et il s'avérait très talentueux et impliqué dans son travail. Hermione, quant à elle, travaillait au ministère. Peu de gens pouvaient expliquer ce qu'elle faisait exactement, mais elle travaillait constamment dans des montagnes de paperasses. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait pas vraiment de travail fixe. Adolescent, il rêvait de devenir auror. Combattre les forces de mal, c'était ce qu'il croyait être le mieux pour lui. Seulement voilà, après avoir vaincu Voldemort, il considérait avoir eut sa dose de ce genre de choses. Il avait donc tenté de s'orienter vers une autre profession, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé. Ainsi, en attendant, il accumulait les petits contrats à court terme. Jamais rien de bien gratifiant.

«D'accord... Je vais en profiter pour emballer son cadeau, alors.» dit le jeune homme.

Il laissa donc les deux autres bavarder un peu tandis qu'il allait chercher du papier d'emballage. Il se dirigea donc vers une des chambres de visite, dans laquelle se trouvait l'armoire contenant toutes les décorations de Noël, Halloween, Pâques, etc. ainsi que le papier d'emballage. Alors qu'il fouillait dans tout ça, le téléphone sonna.

«Je le prend!» cria-t-il avant de décrocher l'appareil se trouvant dans le couloir.

Ils avaient effectivement installé le téléphone dans la maison. Cela rendait les communications bien plus faciles. Enfin... après qu'ils aient expliqué à Ron que l'interlocuteur pouvait très bien entendre ce qu'il disait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de hurler, ce fut bien pratique.

«Oui?» demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«Harry! Salut! Ça va?» fit une douce voix féminine.

«Salut, Ginny! Oui, ça va. Et toi?»

Ginny... Trois ans plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés dans cette maison, ils avaient aussi proposé à la jeune rousse de vivre avec eux. Malheureusement, elle avait refusé. L'offre l'avait tenté, par contre. Peu après la chute de Voldemort, elle et Harry avaient repris leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée. Elle aurait bien aimé aller vivre avec lui, même si l'intimité semblait totalement inexistante dans cette maison qui devenait surpeuplée, mais elle avait dit que ses parents se sentaient cruellement abandonnés. Tous leurs enfants, à l'exception de la cadette, avaient quitté le nid familial. Elle se sentait incapable de les laisser elle aussi, surtout dans une période aussi difficile. Ainsi, Harry et elle ne se voyait que lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. À ce moment-là, la jeune femme ne travaillait pas encore alors leurs emplois du temps étaient peu chargés. Trois ans plus tard, elle était l'associée de Hermione et elle l'aidait à accomplir sa besogne. Son emploi du temps était alors bien plus chargé, mais ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance car ils avaient rompu deux ans plus tôt, après un an de fréquentation.

«Oh, oui. Pas trop mal. Est-ce tu pourrais me passer mon frère?» demanda la rousse.

«Eh bien, il dort je crois...» répondit le jeune homme à la chevelure noire.

«Plus maintenant...» fit une voix endormie derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Ron, toujours en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille, sortir de sa chambre en baillant. Harry lui passa le combiné et retourna à l'emballage de son cadeau, en prenant soin de fermer la porte cette fois. Il entendit tout de même quelques bribes de conversations. Bill et Fleur filaient toujours le parfait amour. Bill avait toujours certaines habitudes canines, telles que manger de la viande crue, mais ce n'était rien d'inquiétant. Il n'était pas devenu un loup-garou et c'était ce qui comptait. Arthur et Molly, quant à eux, semblaient se faire à l'idée que Ginny quitte la maison pour aller vivre avec son nouvel amoureux, Neville Longbottom. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un an et envisageaient de s'installer ensemble. La jeune rousse s'était sentie mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle l'avait annoncé à Harry. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pas ressentit une once de jalousie et avait même semblé heureux pour eux. En vérité, il l'était vraiment. Il n'était plus amoureux d'elle et était soulagé de voir qu'elle était heureuse sans lui. Ensuite, la conversation dévia vers Charlie et Percy. Le premier avait déclaré, deux ans plus tôt, être homosexuel. Pendant longtemps, sa famille s'était découragée de le voir sans petite amie. Lorsqu'il avait avoué aimer les hommes, ses parents ainsi que quelques frères et amis s'étaient légèrement éloignés, mais avaient finalement accepté sa vraie nature. À l'exception d'un ou deux amis, par contre, s'il avait bien compris l'histoire. Bon, Percy était toujours froid, mais il l'avait toujours été. Ainsi, l'aîné de la famille vivait depuis avec son nouveau petit ami. Percy, quant à lui, était toujours aussi désagréable, mais il se rapprochait petit à petit de sa famille. Même son tempérament s'améliorait légèrement. Il visitait sa famille, de temps en temps. C'était déjà ça. Sa mère en était ravie. Finalement, Harry crut comprendre que les jumeaux faisaient toujours fureur avec leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Pas tellement surprenant. Ensuite, ce fut les salutations et ils raccrochèrent. Le survivant entendit son ami descendre l'escalier. Il en profita pour aller cacher le cadeau emballé dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il venait d'enfouir le paquet sous un tas de couvertures dans une armoire, il entendit les cris de Madame Black. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait entendue, celle-là. Ils avaient suspendu une couverture magique devant la peinture. La couverture endormait l'horrible femme. Ainsi, ils avaient finalement la paix. Seulement voilà, la couverture avait la désagréable habitude de parfois tomber. Ainsi, ils entendaient à nouveau les cris de la femme qui était encore plus en colère. Ils se dépêchaient toujours de raccrocher la couverture. Il devina que c'était ce que ses amis avaient fait lorsque le silence se fit à nouveau entendre dans la maison. Il redescendit pour y trouver ses amis installés dans des fauteuils du salon, juste devant le tableau couvert, à bavarder. Il se joignit à a conversation. Il aimait bien ces moments où ils se rassemblaient près du foyer pour tout simplement discuter de tout et de rien. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait vivre ailleurs.

NdA: Voici donc pour le prologue. Je suis surprise de voir à quel point il est long! Je voulais vraiment faire une mise à niveau, expliquer où les personnages en sont dans leur vie. Je crois avoir fait le tour...

Enfin bon, les autres chapitres seront bien moins longs. J'écris rarement de longs chapitres...

Aussi, vous remarquerez que j'ai gardé plusieurs noms anglais. J'ai toujours trouvé que Snape sonnait mieux que Rogue. Aussi, j'ai récemment appris que Neville Londubat était en fait Neville Longbottom en anglais. J'ai trouvé ça comique comme nom et j'ai décidé de le garder. De plus, si jamais j'emploie les surnoms de maraudeurs dans l'histoire, je garderai les originaux: Moony, Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail, au lieu de Lunar, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver. Enfin... c'est mon point de vue...

À la prochaine!


	2. Tonks et Remus: du passé

**NdA:** Me revoici donc! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le prologue! J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre-ci.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Le seul personnage que j'ai inventé, c'est le petit copain de Charlie et je ne l'ai mentionné qu'une petite fois alors... (soupir) JE NE M'APPELLE PAS JK ROWLING!!!! Cry

**Avertissement:** Au cas où certaines personnes auraient décidé de ne pas lire l'avertissement au dernier chapitre, cette fanfiction comporte du SLASH! Des relations homosexuelles! (Non, je ne parle pas de Charlie!... ou pas JUSTE lui...) Conseil d'amie: ne vous fiez pas à votre première impression pour deviner le couple slash...

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre! (qui est en fait le premier, puisque le précédent était un prologue, mais je trouve plus simple de dire que c'est le 2e puisque, sur il est reconnu comme étant le 2e...) Enjoy!

* * *

**Tonks et Remus... Du passé**

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, réchauffant agréablement le salon de la grande maison. Remus aimait s'installer dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de la pièce et lire un livre tout en se laissant imprégner de la chaleur qui chassait ses frissons causés par le froid hivernal. Parfois, il s'installait là simplement pour regarder le feu et réfléchir. Ayant déjà atteint la quarantaine depuis un ans, il aimait s'asseoir et réfléchir. Ses colocataires, dont il avait deux fois l'âge, trouvaient cela bien étrange. Ils ne cessaient de répéter qu'il devait s'ennuyer à rester comme ça, à ne rien faire. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas rien. Il réfléchissait. C'était quelque chose que la jeunesse ne pouvait pas comprendre. Les autres de la maison débordaient d'énergie et de joie de vivre. Rester assis et seul pendant trop longtemps leur semblait tout simplement ennuyeux. Lui, par contre, aimait bien ressasser de vieux souvenirs d'enfance. Surtout d'adolescence. Cette fameuse époque où lui et ses amis s'amusaient à faire des mauvais coups. La quantité de retenues qu'ils avaient reçues, particulièrement pour James et Sirius, était tout simplement incalculable. Il souriait toujours à ces pensées. Qu'est-ce que ses amis lui manquaient! Il pouvait passer des heures à penser à eux. Au côté mesquin de James. À l'incroyable sens de l'humour de Sirius. À la maladresse de Peter. Ce dernier qui les avait trahi. Qui avait causé la mort de James et l'arrestation de Sirius. Celui qui avait causé sa solitude. Si Peter n'avait pas fait ces horreurs, ses amis seraient toujours là et ils bavarderaient probablement de tout et de rien, à l'instant même. Probablement James serait-il assis sur le sofa, à côté de Lily. Ils seraient certainement encore amoureux et se jetteraient parfois quelques regards, peut-être pas passionnés, mais amoureux. Ils jetteraient probablement de temps en temps quelques regards fiers à Harry, leur fils qui avait tellement grandi. Ils seraient fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Ils seraient fiers de lui. Sirius, quant à lui, serait probablement installé dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Il participerait un peu à la conversation et, dès que Lily et James auraient le dos tourné, il donnerait quelques conseils à Harry pour d'éventuels mauvais coups. Remus ne put retenir un sourire à cette pensée. Ce bon vieux Padfoot serait certainement toujours aussi indomptable!

«Remus?»

L'interpellé sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'entrée du salon, d'où provenait la voix.

«Ah...Harry! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver!» dit-il en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

Le jeune homme sourit et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de Lupin. Celui dans lequel ce dernier avait imaginé Sirius une minute plus tôt.

«Tu réfléchissais?» demanda le survivant, les yeux posés sur les flammes dansantes.

Le plus vieux sourit. Harry était probablement le seul des jeunes de la maison à ne pas le trouver cinglé de simplement réfléchir pendant aussi longtemps.

«Oui. Je réfléchissais.»

«À quoi?» demanda le jeune homme à la chevelure noire.

N'importe quelle autre personne qui aurait posé cette question aurait reçue une réponse sèche et froide concernant le fait que cela ne la regardait en rien. Seulement, avec Harry, c'était différent. La voix douce qu'il employait l'invitait à se confier. On voyait qu'il avait gagné une énorme maturité pendant la guerre. Ron et Hermione aussi, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Le survivant semblait le comprendre, lui.

«À mon adolescence. Lorsque j'étudiais à Poudlard.» répondit-il.

«Tu pensais à mon père et à Sirius?» osa le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

L'homme à la chevelure châtain soupira doucement en fixant le feu d'un air triste.

«Oui...» dit-il simplement.

Cela lui faisait mal d'y penser, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de se remémorer tous ces souvenirs. Le jeune homme et le loup-garou passèrent un bon moment en silence, à simplement fixer le feu. Les mots semblaient inutiles. Neuf ans plus tôt, lorsque Remus avait revu Harry pour la première fois depuis la mort des Potter, jamais il n'aurait cru que ce jeune garçon deviendrait un jour un si bon ami. En réalité, il n'avait jamais eut beaucoup d'amis et les rares qu'il possédait étaient tous morts les uns après les autres. Il avait donc commencé à se replier sur lui-même dans son petit appartement miteux. Il était heureux que Ron, Hermione et Harry l'aient arraché à cet endroit horrible pour lui offrir un cadeau inestimable: l'amitié. Leur différence d'âge importait peu. Il se sentait bien dans cette maison, même si elle lui ramenait de nombreux souvenirs, agréables ou pas.

«Dis donc...» commença Harry. «Il est tard et Ron et Hermione n'ont probablement pas l'intention de rentrer tôt de leur petite sortie en amoureux... est-ce que tu veux que je prépare quelque chose à manger?»

Le plus vieux des deux sourit à nouveau. Il commençait effectivement à avoir faim.

«Oui... ce serait bien.»

* * *

Harry mélangea encore un peu les pâtes avant de les laisser cuire et de s'asseoir à table, face à Remus. 

«Alors? Rien de nouveau dans ta vie?» demanda ce dernier.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice eut un sourire en coin tout en fixant la table.

«Pas tellement, non. Je ne suis pas sorti beaucoup alors... disons que je ne m'arrange pas pour que du nouveau se produise.» dit-il.

L'homme à la chevelure châtain sourit à son tour.

«Un conseil: ne fait pas comme moi. Ne reste pas enfermé toute ta vie. Tu rates les meilleurs moments de ton existence.» dit-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

«J'en prend note.» dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une petite sonnette retentit, annonçant que le repas était prêt. Le plus jeune se leva et remplit deux assiettes qu'il posa sur la table. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

«Remus...» dit-il en fixant ses nouilles qu'il déplaçait distraitement avec sa fourchette.

«Oui?» fit le principal intéressé.

«Hum... est-ce que je peux te poser une question?»

«Heum... oui, bien sûr.» fit le professeur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

«Je... je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler du sujet... mais...»

Le jeune homme soupira.

«Désolé... je... oh laisse tomber...» dit-il finalement.

Lupin fronça davantage les sourcils.

«Quoi? Qu'allais-tu demander?» insista-t-il.

Il devait l'avouer, il était curieux. Et puis, il avait une petite idée du sujet que le jeune homme tentait d'aborder.

«Je... Je me demandais seulement ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Tonks...» répondit finalement Harry.

Le plus vieux avait vu juste. C'était bel et bien ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

«Je me demande pourquoi cela vous intrigue autant...» dit-il.

«C'est juste que Hermione, Ron et moi discutions l'autre jour et nous en sommes venu à parler de ça. Depuis j'y pense...» s'expliqua le plus jeune, visiblement embarrassé d'avoir posé cette question.

«Il n'y a pourtant rien à savoir. Tonks et moi n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble.» répondit le professeur.

Le plus jeune remarqua que son interlocuteur semblait éviter tout contact visuel avec lui.

«C'est tout? C'est vraiment aussi simple que ça?» insista doucement le jeune adulte.

Moony le regarda finalement, l'espace de quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard à nouveau, sans répondre. Non. Ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ils restèrent un assez long moment en silence, le malaise dans l'air étant parfaitement palpable. Finalement, Harry soupira.

«Je suppose que de toute façon, ce ne sont que des histoires du passé.» dit-il.

Le professeur sourit.

«Oui. Ce n'est que du passé.»

* * *

NdA: Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la note de l'auteur de fin de chapitre du prologue...-découragement-...Ne vous surprenez pas de voir que certains noms de famille et surnoms ont été conservés de l'anglais.

Moony: Lunar (Lupin)

Padfoot: Patmol (Sirius)

Snape: Rogue

Longbottom: Londubat

Wormtail: Queudver (Peter)

Prongs: Cornedrue (James)

Voilà! À la prochaine!


	3. Une idée qui germe

NdA: Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour l'éternité que j'ai pris à updater!! Ce chapitre a été écrit il y a longtemps mais...euh... je l'ai oublié TT

**Avertissement:** Slash

Voici donc le troisième chapitre! Enjoy :D

* * *

**Une idée qui germe**

Hermione prit la cafetière et versa le liquide noir dans deux tasses qu'elle posa sur la table. Une devant elle et l'autre devant Ron. Elle s'assit face à son époux et sirota doucement son café tout en lisant distraitement, et à l'envers, la Gazette du Sorcier que Ron lisait.

«Ron...»

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la brunette.

«Oui?» fit-il.

«Heum... tu sais cette conversation que nous avons avec Harry, il y a deux jours?»

«Heu...oui...qu'y a-t-il?»

«Tu... tu y repenses des fois?»

Le roux plia son journal et le posa sur la table.

«Hermione... c'est du passé tout ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on en reparle encore...» dit-il.

La brunette lui jeta un regard du genre «ça-ne-marche-pas-avec-moi».

«Heum... oui... oui j'y repense.» soupira Ron.

«Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé?» demanda Hermione.

«Oui, c'est certain! Mais tout le monde s'y est mis! Tout le monde a essayé de trouver, mais personne n'a réussit! Même fred et Georges ont échoué! Crois-moi! Si ces deux-là n'ont pas réussit...»

«Je sais, mais il y a sûrement un moyen de trouver...»

«Hermione... ça m'intrigue aussi. Ça intrigue tout le monde... mais il faut passer à autre chose! Ça fait presque quatre ans! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches encore? Ils ont juste rompu! C'est pas l'apocalypse!» s'exclama Weasley.

Il était toujours curieux, c'était vrai. Mais il en avait assez de chercher. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une rupture. Pourquoi tout le monde y attachait autant d'importance!? La brunette soupira.

«Tu as probablement raison...» dit-elle.

* * *

La noirceur de la pièce contrastait avec la clarté camouflée derrière les rideaux. Dans cette obscurité, on pouvait distinguer quelques meubles, dont un lit, une commode, une table de chevet... Dans le lit, parmi les couvertures dispersées, on pouvait aussi distinguer une silhouette étendue de travers. De nombreuses mèches de cheveux châtains s'éparpillaient dans le visage détendu de l'homme. Derrière les paupières closes se cachaient de magnifiques yeux couleur miel. Remus dormait paisiblement, se remettant de sa longue journée qu'avait été la veille. Il n'avait rien fait d'épuisant, mais il s'était couché tard. Rien de nouveau, en fait. C'était sa routine. Il se couchait aux petites heures du matin et se levait vers midi. Il n'avait que rarement de bonnes et longues nuits de sommeil. Harry avait à peu près le même horaire. Ainsi, vers neuf heures, Ron et Hermione se levaient et déjeunaient en tête à tête tandis que les deux autres dormaient. Tard le soir (**NdA**: _Ou tôt le matin!!!:P_), ces deux _lève-tard_ discutaient longuement devant le foyer. C'était aussi dans leur routine. Ils ne se disaient pas grand chose d'important, mais ils se parlaient. C'était bien souvent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin: parler. Respectant leur routine, ils se couchaient toujours tard. Remus, lui, faisait toujours le même rêve. Ce rêve, il n'en parlait pas à Harry et n'en parlerait probablement jamais à personne. Ce rêve lui jetait en pleine figure ces si beaux souvenirs qui lui arrachaient plusieurs larmes au réveil, lorsqu'il réalisait que ce n'était pas la réalité. Que des souvenirs... De si beaux souvenirs à la fois si horribles. Parfois, ses songes s'égaraient vers des souvenirs moins glorieux. En d'autres mots, il détestait avoir à aller dormir. Soit aurait-il à revivre de durs moments, soit aurait-il à se faire rappeler cruellement au réveil que le bon temps de son adolescence était tout simplement terminé. C'était pourquoi il repoussait autant l'heure du coucher. Ce matin-là, il rêvait à l'un de ces beaux moments. Si seulement il pouvait ne jamais se réveiller. Toujours vivre et revivre sans arrêt cette période heureuse de son existence. Voir et revoir SON visage. Comme il lui manquait...

* * *

«Ron...» fit doucement la brunette.

«Hmm?» répondit le roux, la bouche pleine.

«Tes frères... Fred et Georges... ils ont parlé de leur nouvelle invention l'autre jour...non?» amena toujours aussi doucement Hermione.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle parlait aussi lentement et posément, c'était qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

«Hum... tu pourrais être plus précise? Les jumeaux inventent quelque chose chaque jour!» dit-il.

«Tu sais, cette chose qui permet de voir le passé des autres...» ajouta le jeune femme.

«Hum, oui...» commença son époux. «Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux...»

Soudainement, le jeune homme leva des yeux ronds sur sa femme. Pensait-elle à ce qu'il pensait?

«Est-ce que tu veux dire que...» débuta le roux, sans terminer.

«On pourrait peut-être finalement savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Remus et Tonks!» compléta la brunette.

Le plus jeune garçon des Weasley regarda sa femme un long moment, bouche bée.

«Tu... Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?» fit-il finalement.

«Je n'en sais rien... mais je crois qu'on ne perd rien à essayer!» répondit Hermione, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

En temps normal, le jeune homme aurait dit douter de cette idée. Il aurait dit que c'était probablement manquer de respect envers celui qui était leur ami. Il aurait dit tout cela... mais il était tout simplement incapable de résister à ce sourire. C'était ce sourire qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle et il se retrouvait alors esclave de ses volontés chaque fois qu'elle l'arborait.

«Bien... nous irons voir les jumeaux dans le courant de la journée.» dit-il.

* * *

NdA: Voilà donc pour le troisième chapitre: ) J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Bon, ici je tiens à faire une petite précision qui, je l'espère, ne me fera pas perdre des lecteurs... : (

Je vous ai dit de ne pas sauter aux conclusions trop vite pour le pairing de cette histoire. Je savais que beaucoup d'entre vous s'attendraient à un certain pairing et je prévoyais ne pas vous contredire... mais voilà: je crois que mon âme de trop gentille fille a eut pitié des lecteurs qui pourraient lire cette fanfic seulement pour ce pairing qui n'arrivera jamais : (. Voilà j'annonce officiellement que HarryXRemus est...

PAS le pairing de cette fanfic: ( Désolée d'en décevoir! Si ces deux personnages sont les deux personnages principaux de cette fanfic lorsque vous faîtes une recherche... c'est parce que cette histoire les concerne, rien de plus... Cette fanfic est classée romance à cause d'un autre pairing...

SVP!!!! Ne m'abandonnez pas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bon, suite à cette scène digne d'un soap américain... à la prochaine je l'espère: ) (Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi Sandra... ¬ ¬) lol : P


	4. Imprévu

NdA: Me revoilà! J'ai tenté de ne pas trop vous faire attendre cette fois! J'espère avoir réussi...

**Warning:** Slash (un jour...)

**Warning 2: **Histoires en parallèle!! Attention à ne pas être confus!!!

Voici donc le 4e chapitre!

* * *

**L'imprévu**

_**«Attendez... je crois... qu'il est... LÀ!»**_

Harry descendit chaque marche l'une après l'autre, en laissant tomber son poids sur chacune. Une fois en bas, il se frotta vigoureusement l'oeil droit du revers de la main avant de lentement se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas de zombie.

_**«Tu es sûr que ça va marcher?» demanda le plus jeune roux.**_

Il agrippa la poignée de la porte d'une armoire et l'ouvrit à la volée.

«Aïe!» lâcha-t-il lorsque la porte heurta violemment son front.

Il évaluait plutôt mal les distances lors de moments de grave fatigue...

_**«Tu ne seras pas déçu, frérot! C'est très efficace. Nous n'avons jamais eut de client insatisfait pour ce produit!» répondit fièrement l'un des jumeaux.**_

Il se frotta le front et prit un bol dans l'armoire avant d'en refermer la porte qu'il prit soin de menacer du regard. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le réfrigérateur duquel il ouvrit la porte, avec précaution cette fois, et en sortit le lait. Finalement, il prit une boîte de céréales sur une tablette et les versa dans le bol. Il fit de même avec le lait.

_**«Euh... As-tu déjà eut des clients pour ce produit?» demanda Ron, méfiant.**_

_**«Non! C'est pourquoi il n'y a jamais eut d'insatisfaction!» répondit Fred en rigolant.**_

Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune et complètement pèle-mêle posa le bol sur la table et s'assit devant. Il commença finalement à manger. Entre deux bouchées, il tâtonna son front. Une bosse apparaissait.

_**«Fred! Je suis sérieux! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il n'y aura pas des effets secondaires!?»**_

_**«Ne t'en fais pas, Ron! Nous testons toujours nos produits avant de les vendre! Crois-moi, ça marche! Si tu savais les petites choses que j'ai découvert sur Fred...» fit Georges.**_

_**Le jumeau mentionné se mit à rougir violemment. **_

Il termina son déjeuner, bien qu'il était une heure de l'après-midi, et alla porter son bol dans l'évier. Il nettoierait la vaisselle plus tard. Avec un peu de chance, Hermione le ferait à sa place. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se frotter l'oeil à nouveau. Il cligna ensuite des yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour tenter de s'éveiller complètement. Il fit demi-tour et il se préparait à retourner dans sa chambre lorsque quelque chose sur le comptoir attira son attention.

_**Georges leur montra finalement l'objet. Dans ses mains gantées se trouvait une petite boule de verre à l'intérieur de laquelle se mouvait de façon hypnotisante une petite fumée aux teintes bleuâtres.**_

_**«Wow...» laissa tomber Hermione. «C'est magnifique.»**_

_**«C'est surtout très esthétique.» dit Georges. «La première personne à y toucher directement sera celle qui pourra voir le passé le passé de la personne désirée. Par contre, celui ou celle dont vous voulez connaître le passé doit être la première personne à être touchée de quelque façon que ce soit par la personne qui a touché la boule...»**_

_**Il fit une pause et vit les expressions perdues de Ron et Hermione.**_

_**«Heu... vous comprenez?» fit-il.**_

_**«Heum... oui.» répondit la brunette, un sourire en coin.**_

C'était un petit sac en papier brun. Il s'en approcha doucement et ouvrit lentement le rebord roulé pour en voir le contenu. C'était une petite boule bleue magnifique. Il resta un long moment à la fixer. Qu'est-ce que c'était? C'était probablement Ron et Hermione qui avaient ramené cela. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu les voix de ses amis revenir à la maison une heure plus tôt et repartir presque immédiatement. Ils avaient semblé discuter vivement. Harry n'y avait pas porté attention et s'était simplement rendormit. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être? Il tendit la main vers l'objet. La couleur bleue s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Puis, ses doigts effleurèrent la boule et tout devint noir autour de lui.

* * *

Remus ouvrit les yeux instantanément. Quel était ce bruit? Il avait entendu un bruit sourd venant du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'extirpa du lit et déboula presque les escaliers. 

«Harry?» demanda-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

«Il y a quelqu'un?» insista-t-il.

Toujours rien. Il jeta un rapide regard dans le salon, la salle de bain... Il n'y avait rien. Il alla finalement voir dans la cuisine.

«Harry!» fit-il, surpris de voir le jeune homme étendu sur le sol.

Il se précipita vers le jeune adulte et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

«Harry...» murmura-t-il en secouant doucement l'épaule de l'interpellé.

Rien ne se produisait. Tout ce qui rassurait le plus vieux des deux était que la poitrine du plus jeune se soulevait et se rabaissait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Il devait le remonter dans sa chambre... Remus glissa donc ses bras sous le corps inertedu jeune homme et contracta ses muscles pour le soulever.

«Aïe!» fit l'homme à la chevelure châtain.

Un choc l'avait soudainement parcouru. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Après un court moment de réflexion, il haussa les épaules et souleva le jeune homme et le transporta jusqu'à son lit où il le laissa se reposer.

* * *

NdA: Voilà! Ce n'était pas très long, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire sur ce passage... 

Bref, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là malgré la peut-être déception du dernier chapitre. En même temps, je comprends que ça porte à confusion...

J'ai toujours été très bonne pour donner l'impression que deux personnes formeront un couple quand ce n'est pas le cas. Par contre, quand je veux que deux personnes finissent ensemble, c'est souvent très évident... Bref, on ne s'y retrouve plus...

En tout cas... à la prochaine!!!!


	5. Souffrances

NdA: J'ai décidé de faire une introduction très très très originale pour ce chapitre:

DÉSOLÉE DU RETARD!! Je reviens tout juste d'un voyage au Mexique où j'ai été sauvagement privée d'ordinateur! Et puis, avant cela, eh bien... j'ai niaisé, que voulez-vous que je vous dise! -sad-

Bon, maintenant les explications (piteuses) faites, passons tout de suite au chapitre!!!

Voici donc (finalement!) le 5e chapitre!

* * *

**Souffrances**

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et deux silhouettes y entrèrent, frissonnant de froid. Leurs manteaux couverts de neige se retrouvèrent rapidement sur la patère de l'entrée et les sacs de courses, sur la table de la cuisine. Les sacs se vidèrent tranquillement, au fur et à mesure que son contenu remplissait les armoires et le garde-manger. Cette activité des plus banales se poursuivit pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que, tout d'un coup, tout stoppa. Les sourcils d'un des deux sorciers se froncèrent.

«Ron...» fit la brunette.

«Hmm?» fit le roux qui était toujours occupé à ranger des boîtes de conserve.

«Où... Où est la pierre?»

Le jeune homme porta son attention vers l'endroit où s'était, un peu plus tôt, trouvé le sac de papier brun contenant la toute nouvelle invention des jumeaux.

«Je ne sais pas. Elle était là.» répondit-il en pointant l'endroit nommé.

«Je sais. C'est là que nous l'avons laissée... mais elle n'y est plus.» fit Hermione d'un ton énervé.

Les deux s'avancèrent d'un pas rapide vers le comptoir. C'était inutile. Même de plus près, la pierre était toujours absente.

«D'accord... qu'est-ce qu'on fait?» fit la brunette, le regard fixé vers le coin de comptoir vide.

«Hum... on pourrait peut-être retourner voir Fred et Georges demain?» proposa son amoureux, les yeux posés au même endroit.

«Tu as vraiment envie de dépenser à nouveau pour ça?»

«Hum...non.»

«Ça règle donc la question.»

Ils haussèrent des épaules et firent demi-tour pour continuer à ranger l'épicerie. Ils ne virent jamais le sac de papier brun et la pierre désormais sans lumière qui gisaient sur le sol, près du comptoir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au deuxième étage, deux autres personnes dormaient à poingts fermés. Le plus jeune était tout simplement toujours inconscient. Le plus vieux, après avoir transporté l'autre jusqu'à son lit, s'était recouché, étant étrangement épuisé, malgré la longue nuit qu'il avait eu. Il avait beau tenter de fuir le sommeil, il en était tout simplement incapable. Il avait 41ans. Dans le monde des sorciers, c'était encore jeune. Pourtant, il se sentait vieux. Sans cesse endolori, épuisé... Il détestait cette sensation. Il se sentait...mort. Dépourvu de la vie qui l'avait autrefois habité et rendu si énergique. C'était probablement le pire sentiment que tout homme pouvait ressentir. Depuis des années, il avait l'impression que la vie le quittait toujours petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Tout ce qui lui donnait encore l'impression de respirer, c'était ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs de lorsqu'il vivait toujours. Se remémorer tout cela lui faisait mal. Affreusement mal. Pourtant c'était tout ce qui le gardait en vie. Il se rappelait l'époque des maraudeurs. Ces jours meilleurs où il était si insouciant. Si loin de se douter de ce qui les attendait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'en 2002, une trentaine d'années plus tard, il serait aussi seul. Il avait des amis, mais rien n'équivalait à James, Sirius et Peter. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Peter, le jeune adolescent sage et studieux, les trahirait de façon aussi cruelle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que James et Lily, les personnes les plus extraordinaires qu'il ait jamais connu, mourraient de façon si raide et affreuse. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Sirius, son confident, serait accusé de leur meurtre. En y repensant, il se sentait affreusement minable rien que pour avoir cru, ne serait qu'une seconde, que son ami pouvait vraiment avoir fait ça. Sirius avait été emprisonné pour rien. Et lui, il l'avait cru coupable. Il avait cru à son innocence, mais pas instantanément. Lorsque Sirius s'était évadé de prison, il avait cru voir le bout du tunnel. Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien vu. Il avait vu son dernier véritable ami s'éteindre. Et, après toutes ces années, il souffrait. Seul. Et en silence.

* * *

NdA: Voilà! À nouveau (toujours avec originalité...), je m'excuse pour ce chapitre court. Ils le sont souvent, mais je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais l'étirer...

Je vais me forcer pour le prochain... -roll eyes- (je sens que je le dis souvent...)

À la prochaine!


	6. Dreams

NdA: Me revoilà! J'ai finalement réussi à updater rapidement! Magie!!!

Bon...puisque je n'ai absolument rien d'intéressant à dire, je vous met le chapitre tout de suite!

Voici donc le 6e chapitre! Enjoy!

* * *

**Dreams**

Un long couloir qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Des murs de pierre qui semblaient avoir vu de meilleurs jours. Une petite fenêtre très haut placée démontrait que ce tunnel se trouvait partiellement sous terre et que, de surcroît, il faisait nuit. Quelques torches ici et là éclairaient l'endroit de façon lugubre. Malgré le décor des moins accueillants, il était impossible de ne pas ressentir un certain bien-être. C'était un passage secret. Situé à quelque part dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. C'était un endroit qui comportait un goût sucré d'interdit, mêlé avec la chaleur agréable de l'école. Il se faisait tard, donc l'endroit était calme et silencieux. Pourtant, ce silence fut légèrement brimé par un lointain bruit de pas, qui se fit de plus en plus proche. Au bout d'un certain temps, on put apercevoir une silhouette apparaître. Un jeune adolescent d'environ seize ans. Cheveux un peu longs pour un garçon, lui arrivant à la nuque, et air renfrogné lui donnaient un air séduisant. Il était visiblement très réservé. Cela ne semblait pas être son genre d'enfreindre le règlement. Pourtant, il était là, dans un passage secret de son école, à attendre quelqu'un. Il s'appuya contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, et attendit. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'un autre bruit de pas se fit entendre. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit. Un autre adolescent, à peu près du même âge, s'approchait lentement. Il avait les cheveux sensiblement plus longs que le premier et l'air bien plus sûr de lui. Il était aussi très légèrement plus grand. Le premier arrivé lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit joyeusement.

«Salut». Fit-il.

«Salut» répondit le premier arrivé avec un sourire timide.

«Tu es ici depuis longtemps?»

«Non, pas tellement.»

Le plus grand des deux s'appuya à son tour sur le mur, aux côtés de son ami.

«J'ai croisé Slughorn en chemin. J'ai eu de la difficulté à m'expliquer.» dit-il.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?» demanda l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

«Que j'étais en retenue avec McGonagall et que je venais d'en sortir.» répondit-il, visiblement fier de son mensonge.

L'autre éclata de rire.

«Il n'a pas dû avoir de la difficulté à te croire.» fit-il.

«Bah, de toute façon, il est déjà sénile et il s'en fiche probablement.»

Le plus petit lui répondit par un sourire. S'ensuivit ensuite un court silence.

«Alors? Comment s'est passé ta journée?» demanda le plus grand en caressant doucement la joue de son ami avec le dos de l'index.

«Tu étais là.» fit le plus petit.

Le plus extraverti des deux soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

«J'essayais de faire la conversation!» se plaignit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

L'autre se contenta de sourire et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Elles s'effleurèrent un certain temps avant de se fondre en un vrai baiser. Le plus timide des deux enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'autre, tandis que ce dernier enroulait les siens autour de sa taille. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, le plus grand appuya son front contre celui de son ami et, dans un souffle, murmura:

«Je t'aime.»

* * *

Harry eu l'impression que tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent au même moment et il se réveilla aussitôt. Il fronça les sourcils avant de cligner des yeux de nombreuses fois pour se réveiller. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Elle était gelée, mais cela lui fit du bien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son réveil pour constater qu'il était six heures du soir. Comment avait-il pu dormir aussi longtemps?! Il se redressa difficilement pour s'asseoir. Il avait un de ces maux de tête... Il se frotta les yeux une dernière fois avant de finalement se lever. En sortant de sa chambre, il constata que la maison était un peu sombre. C'était logique, puisque le soleil devait être couché à cette heure. Il entendit du bruit en bas, dans la cuisine, et décida de suivre la délicieuse odeur qui accompagnait ce doux vacarme, démontrant que Hermione cuisinait. Il ne s'était pas trompé parce que, lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il y trouva une brunette qui courait d'un chaudron à l'autre, des épices et un «épluche-patate» dans les mains.

«Bonjour.» dit-il.

Son amie, qui se croyait seule, sursauta si violemment que ce qu'elle avait en mains se retrouva sur le sol.

«Harry! Tu m'as fait peur!» répondit-elle, une main posée sur le coeur.

Le jeune homme, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de la situation, ne lui répondit que par un sourire moqueur. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard avant de retourner à ses oignons.

«Ron et moi avons ouvert les paris. ''Harry va-t-il voir la lumière du jour, aujourd'hui?''» dit-elle en fixant ses chaudrons.

Elle s'inclina légèrement vers la droite pour regarder par la fenêtre.

«Non. J'ai gagné.» termina-t-elle.

Harry lui jeta un regard menaçant, auquel la brunette répondit par un sourire encore plus moqueur, avant de retourner à sa recette.

«Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?» demanda le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la table, où il prit place.

«Ça t'intéresse vraiment?» fit la jeune femme, surprise.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

«Je ne m'appelle pas Ron. Oui, ça m'intéresse. Le ''Quand est-ce que ce sera prêt?'' suivra ensuite!» fit-il, faussement outré.

La brunette eut un sourire à son tour.

«Désolée. Je crois que je passe trop de temps avec Ron.» fit-elle. «C'est une recette que ma mère m'a montrée quand j'étais jeune . Je ne sais même pas si elle porte un nom.»

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Un silence s'ensuivit.

«Tu sembles songeur.» remarqua le jeune femme.

«Oh, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.»

«Qu'est-ce que c'était?»

«Sincèrement, je l'ignore. C'était très étrange. Je crois que c'était à Poudlard, mais je ne connais même pas les personnes que j'ai vu...»

«Ah bon...» fit Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils. «Tu es sûr de ne jamais les avoir vu?»

«Oui... enfin... il me semble.»

«Bah, parfois aussi je rêve à des personnes que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces, en m'inspirant des personnes que je connais déjà.» fit la brunette, en haussant les épaules.

«Mouais... ça doit être ça.» répondit le jeune homme.

De toute façon, le fait qu'il ne les ait jamais vu était loin d'être ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé à ces deux adolescents? Pourquoi avait-il rêvé à un jeune couple homosexuel? Quel rapport est-ce que ça avait avec lui? Absolument aucun. Adolescent, il était, comme tout le monde, passé par une période de questionnement. Il avait finalement conclu qu'il n'était tout simplement pas attiré par les hommes. Alors pourquoi ce rêve? Il chassa simplement ces pensées, se disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione. Il ouvrit la bouche...

«Ce sera prêt dans dix minutes!» répondit d'avance la brunette.

* * *

NdA: Voilà! J'ai essayé de faire un plus long chapitre cette fois, et je crois avoir un pue réussi. J'ai réussi à faire plus de 1000 mots! Enfin!

C'est triste! Avant, je faisais facilement 1000 mots par chapitre, mais c'est maintenant un immense défi! Je vais devoir travailler cela...

En attendant... à la prochaine!!


	7. Douloureux Silence

NdA: Me revoilà! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre!

Voici donc le 7e chapitre!! Enjoy!

* * *

**Douloureux silence**

Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il y avait encore rêvé. Encore! Il l'avait revu, et ça lui faisait mal. Comme à chaque fois. Ne s'en remettrait-il jamais? Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Pourtant, il revoyait toujours chaque instant comme s'il les revivait. Et il souffrait toujours. Un poids immense écrasait sa poitrine de l'intérieur. Une douleur incroyable. Une souffrance indescriptible. Un mal auquel aucun traitement ne pouvait y remédier.

Un coeur brisé...

* * *

La pièce dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse, avec le foyer qui servait d'unique source de lumière qui prendrait le relais au soleil couchant. L'obscurité qui s'annonçait enveloppait peu à peu la maison et ses habitants. Le froid aussi d'ailleurs. Une tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur, empêchant tout téméraire d'oser s'y aventurer. Hermione et Ron s'occupaient dans la cuisine. On pouvait d'ailleurs entendre le bruit des casseroles en bruit de fond. Dans le salon presque désert, par contre, c'était beaucoup plus calme. On y remarquait difficilement la présence d'un jeune homme à la chevelure noire, qui lisait tranquillement. Lui qui, jeune, n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de lire comme Hermione le faisait, il passait maintenant ses soirées à lire. Il fallait dire que, en déménageant avec eux, Remus avait emmené une immense collection de livres avec lui, qui remplissait toute une bibliothèque qui comblait un mur complet du salon. Et cela, ce n'était que la fraction de livres qui n'entrait pas dans sa chambre. Il était un grand lecteur. Il lisait tout le temps, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas que réfléchir. Bref, Harry y avait aussi pris goût et il dévorait toujours une nouvelle aventure. Par la suite, lorsqu'ils passaient une partie de la nuit debout, ils en parlaient. C'était devenu une réelle passion. Ils en parlaient très souvent. On pourrait imaginer que c'était superficiel, mais ils apprenaient à se connaître à travers les livres. Harry n'était pas stupide. Il voyait que Remus n'allait pas très bien, mais il ne demandait tout simplement pas ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il sentait que son ami n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Que c'était trop personnel. Ça le rendait curieux, bien évidemment. Mais il n'en parlait pas. Il respectait suffisamment Remus pour ça. Un jour, il saurait. Il le savait.

«Harry...»

Le jeune homme sursauta doucement et leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur la brunette postée dans l'entrée du salon.

«Oui?» fit-il.

«Ron et moi allons faire quelques courses.»

«D'accord.»

«Bye.»

«Bye.»

Dès qu'elle eut disparut, il replongea dans sa lecture. L'histoire le captivait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient doucement du salon. Il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il aperçut du mouvement du coin de l'oeil. En levant les yeux à nouveau, il vit un Remus, toujours en pyjama et complètement décoiffé, qui venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence.

«Salut.» fit le jeune homme.

«Salut.» répondit le plus vieux dans un souffle.

«Bien dormi?»

Le professeur eut un sourire en coin.

«Oui.» dit-il. «Et toi? Ça va mieux?»

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

«Heum... pourquoi cette question?»

«Eh bien... tu t'es évanoui ce matin...» répondit le plus vieux, visiblement surpris que l'autre ne s'en souvienne pas.

«Ah bon...Je... je n'en ai aucun souvenir...» fit Harry, tout aussi surpris.

«Je suis descendu après avoir entendu du bruit et je t'ai trouvé sans connaissance sur le sol. Je t'ai ramené jusqu'à ton lit...»

«Eh bien... heu... merci... Je suppose que je devais trop fatigué pour que je m'en rappelle!» fit le survivant, un sourire en coin.

Remus sourit à son tour.

«Oui. Peut-être.» dit-il.

L'homme rejoignit le plus jeune et pris place dans le fauteuil près du sien.

«Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu lis?» demanda-t-il.

«Le Parfum» répondit le plus jeune.

«C'est un classique! Je l'ai adoré.» dit Remus.

«Oui, moi aussi je l'aime bien.»

* * *

C'était toujours vers l'heure du souper que la maison était la plus animée. Dans la cuisine, plus particulièrement. Hermione et Ron cuisinaient et, souvent, les deux autres aidaient en cas de besoin. Les odeurs alléchantes se mélangeaient, amenant l'eau à la bouche de chacun. Les casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient, l'eau du robinet qui coulait, le grésillement des légumes et de la viande en pleine cuisson, les voix entremêlées de Hermione et Ron, la sonnerie du four... C'était le seul vacarme mélodieux que Harry connaissait. Lui qui avait toujours été du genre énergique et téméraire, il était, dans la vingtaine, un jeune homme beaucoup plus calme et posé, qui tenait au calme et à la tranquilité. C'était une autre chose qui le rendait si similaire à Remus, qui était tout aussi fanatique du silence. Pourtant, lors de la préparation du souper, ce silence était tout simplement introuvable, la maison étant envahie par le bruit. Pourtant ce bruit était loin de leur déplaire. Il avait une saveur exceptionnelle. La saveur de l'amitié. C'était un moment privilégié entre amis qu'ils ne mettraient de côté pour rien au monde. Ils riaient, discutaient... Ils avaient du plaisir et se débarrassaient du stress de la journée ou de la mauvaise humeur qui pouvait les avoir assombris pour une quelconque raison. Ils étaient heureux. Finalement, après toutes ces années difficiles, ils étaient heureux. Ils passaient une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble et mangeaient tous ensemble. Leur discussions ne s'éteignaient, à contre-coeur, que lorsque le temps d'aller au lit s'annonçait. Hermione et Ron allaient dormir et les deux autres veillaient. Lorsque Remus était à Poudlard, Harry avait tendance à se sentir un peu seul et, parfois même, en désespoir de cause, se couchait tôt. Mais c'était rare.

Ils avaient tous une complicité inestimable qui les rassemblaient en un tout. Une telle amitié, cela n'avait pas de prix. Harry s'en rendait compte et, ce soir-là, il s'endormit en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir donné cette chance.


	8. Et le rêve s'ensuit

Nda: Me revoilà, tout le monde!!! Je pourrais vous refaire un petit discours sur le fait que je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à updater...

Mais vous le connaissez déjà!! Je ne vous emmerderez donc pas une fois de plus avec ça!

Passons tout de suite à l'histoire!!

* * *

**Et le rêve s'ensuit...**

Le soleil couchant disparaissait tranquillement, prenant en otage la clarté du jour. On ne la reverrait que le lendemain. En attendant, il fallait se contenter de la noirceur de la nuit, qui n'était combattue que par la lune. Les quelques rayons lumineux qui vivaient toujours tentaient de se frayer un chemin par les fenêtres. Pourtant, personne ne leur portait attention, et ils disparurent, lentement, et bêtement, sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe. Et c'est ainsi que la nuit s'installa, tandis que tous les élèves de Poudlard mangeaient joyeusement. Les discussions animées aux sujets divers donnaient de la vie à la Grande Salle, qui était surveillée par le regard bienfaisant du vieux directeur. Dumbledore. Il venait tout juste d'être nommé directeur de cette école. Pourtant, il était déjà adoré de tous. Peut-être un peu moins du côté des serpentards, mais c'était une toute autre histoire. Ceux-là, ils n'avaient jamais été faciles à vivre. Il se contenta donc de balayer la pièce du regard. À la table vert et argent, on pouvait voir un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, et exceptionnellement gras, qui restait muet, sauf lorsque le grand blond à l'air arrogant à ses côtés levait le petit doigt. À ces moments-là, le jeune homme plutôt repoussant semblait prêt à lécher les bottes de celui qui semblait se croire tout permis. Aux deux tables qui suivaient, les élèves bavardaient tranquillement et sans mauvaise tournure entre eux. Quant à la dernière table, la rouge et or, c'était sans aucun doute la plus animée de toutes. La plupart des Gryffondors étaient des personnes extraverties et joyeuses, mais personne n'équivalait Sirius Black et James Potter. Ces deux joyeux lurons étaient toujours accompagnés de Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, tous deux, en apparence, beaucoup plus calmes, mais qui pouvaient bien souvent s'avérer plus démoniaques. Bref, les éclats de rire faisaient rage à cette table, attirant les regards de jalousie des verts et argents... Des regards de jalousie bien sûr camouflés derrière un voile de mépris. S'il fallait que l'on découvre qu'ils ressentaient de la jalousie pour cette caste, selon eux, inférieure! Bref, le repas se déroula sans encombre et les élèves quittèrent graduellement la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. La pièce se fit rapidement très calme lorsque les quatre bout-en-train la quittèrent finalement. Il n'était pas mauvais d'avoir une ambiance de joie de vivre, mais cela devenait épuisant. Ces quatre amis rejoignirent donc la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis leur entrée dans cette école. Peter et James débutèrent, sur le lit de ce dernier, une partie de cartes à laquelle se joignirent bien vite les deux autres. Remus, qui peinait à comprendre le jeu, perdit de nombreuses fois. Sirius, quant à lui, comprenait très bien les règles du jeu, mais était complètement nul. Ils auraient pu se lasser de ce jeu, mais ils continuaient tout de même. C'était drôle. Ils avaient le sens de l'auto-dérision. Surtout Sirius...

* * *

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Quelques rayons de soleil se frayaient un chemin à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil-matin sur sa table de chevet, pour constater qu'il était onze heures. 

«hm... Pas trop mal...» murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se redresser.

Il se frotta fortement les yeux avant de les cligner de très nombreuses fois pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Il passa rapidement sa main dans sa tignasse, qu'il était tout simplement inutile de tenter de coiffer, avant de finalement se lever. Dur, le matin...

«Déjà levé?» fit la voix de Hermione lorsqu'il mit le pied dans la cuisine après avoir passé près de débouler les escaliers, étant bien sûr trop épuisé pour regarder où il mettait les pieds.

«Visiblement.» marmonna-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers l'armoire où il prit un bol, qu'il remplit généreusement de céréales All Bran.

Ah... Hermione et sa manie de n'acheter que des produits santé... C'était peut-être une très bonne source de fibres, mais il trouvait tout de même cela fade et dégoûtant. Pourtant, il en mangeait. Il n'y avait que cela, après tout!

«Bien dormi?» demanda la brunette lorsque son ami vint la rejoindre à table.

«Oui. Pas trop mal.» répondit-il en fusillant Ron du regard pour une raison inconnue (Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait encore?).

Harry termina donc son déjeuner en silence tandis que les deux autres se disputaient futilement pour avoir le journal. Le jeune célibataire ne put s'empêcher de sourire quelques fois à la futilité de leurs chamaillages (NdA: _Ça existe, chamaillage?_) quotidiens. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance d'explorer cette facette d'une relation avec Ginny. Cela n'avait probablement pas duré assez longtemps. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés à la fin, mais c'était déjà terminé depuis longtemps entre eux. Même si, officiellement, ils étaient toujours en couple, ça ne marchait déjà plus. Pourtant, Hermione et Ron avaient passé plusieurs années ensemble et ils étaient toujours heureux. C'était un mystère pour Harry: Comment certains couples pouvaient-ils finir en tel désastre alors que d'autres duraient toujours? Était-ce une question à laquelle il n'aurait jamais de réponse? Une énigme parmi tant d'autres? Probablement, oui. Un autre mystère non résolu qui serait remisé aux oubliettes, comme toutes les autres.

* * *

«Alors tu repars ce soir pour Poudlard?» demanda Harry. 

«Oui.» répondit Remus. «J'ai réussi à obtenir deux mois de congé, mais ça ne peut pas durer éternellement!»

Deux mois plus tôt, lors de l'une de ses transformations, le lycanthrope s'était causé de sérieux dommages. Il avait visiblement rencontré une quelconque bête avec laquelle il s'était battu. Il était difficile de dire qui avait gagné... En fait, son adversaire n'était perdant que s'il était mort. C'était probablement le seul stade en dessous de celui où s'était trouvé Remus à son retour à la forme humaine. Évidemment, c'était quelque chose qu'ils s'étaient tous abstenus de dire au professeur... Bref, il avait donc obtenu un congé de rémission. Seulement voilà: il était de nouveau en forme et le retour au travail s'imposait.

«C'est dommage. Je vais m'ennuyer, le soir.» avoua Harry.

Le plus vieux eu un sourire.

«Moi aussi, mais c'est mieux que je retourne travailler.» dit-il.

Et c'était vrai. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait, ne s'occupait pas, il déprimait. Il songeait, il réfléchissait et, pire encore, il se rappelait. Cela était douloureux et il ne parvenait à oublier tout ça que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à faire. L'enseignement était une occupation qu'il aimait et qui lui permettait de se sentir bien. Il s'ennuierait certainement des conversations qu'il entretenait avec Harry, mais il pourrait en profiter dès son retour, au congé estival. Il serait certainement plus en forme et pourrait profiter davantage des discussions. Il n'espérait qu'une chose. Vivre pleinement à nouveau.

* * *

À l'extérieur, le soleil réchauffait l'air ambiant. Le printemps surgissait doucement. 

«Après la neige, le soleil!» fit Ron, visiblement très fier d'avoir dit un proverbe moldu...

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à le reprendre, mais laissa tomber. Il était si fier...Peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser dans son ignorance. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que la raison de leur réunion autour de la porte d'entrée n'était pas dûe à l'incompétence du rouquin dans tout ce qui s'apparentait aux moldus, mais bien au départ du plus vieux d'entre eux. Ce dernier venait tout juste de descendre les escaliers avec ses bagages et les avait déposés sur le sol pour les salutations. Il serra d'abord la main de Ron, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire, en guise d'aurevoir. Il serra ensuite Hermione dans ses bras tandis qu'elle lui disait de faire attention durant le voyage. Une vraie Molly Weasley, celle-là. Lorsque le tour de Harry vint, les deux semblaient un peu confus sur la marche à suivre, mais ce fut finalement le jeune homme qui brisa la glace en prenant le professeur dans ses bras. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais cette accolade en dit long. L'aîné de la maison rassembla tous ses bagages et, après avoir adressé un dernier sourire à tous, franchit la porte. Les trois autres restèrent un long moment à fixer la porte qui s'était refermée, comme si quelque chose allait se produire. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas. La maison était silencieuse et tranquille.

«Bon...» soupira finalement la brunette. «Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Il se fait tard.»

Harry leva la tête vers l'horloge murale de l'entrée. Il était neuf heures. Sa soirée commençait à peine. Pourtant, il serait seul. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il se couche plus tôt...

«Tu viens, Ron?» fit la jeune femme.

Le rouquin regarda sa femme, puis son ami, l'air de réfléchir.

«Heum... non. Pas tout de suite.» fit-il.

Les deux autres en restèrent surpris.

«Je crois que je vais passer un peu de temps avec Harry, ce soir.» ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure noire eut un sourire. Il en fut de même pour la brunette, qui acquiesça avant de monter à l'étage.

«Que me vaut l'honneur de cette décision?» demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

Son ami sourit avant de mettre son bras autour des épaules de Harry.

«Ça fait trop longtemps que nous vivons tous deux dans cette maison sans vraiment nous parler.» répondit-il.

À ces mots, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la cuisine où quelques verres furent, par la suite, pris pendant la longue conversation que les deux amis entretinrent.

* * *

NdA: Voici! J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'ai fait un effort pour faire ce chapitre plus long! J'espère que vous en êtes satisfaits!! 1600 mots!! lol... 

Bref... à la prochaine!


	9. Réalisation

NdA:...Ça va, vous pouvez me lancer les tomates...

Je me suis franchement surpassée côté «retard d'update»...

Je ne sais pas si je peux parler de retard, puisque je n'update pas régulièrement... mais je suis sincèrement désolée pour le siècle qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois!!

J'accuse Myschka et sa merveilleuse-fantastique-intéressante-passionnante-captivante-etc. fanfic qui m'a tenue occupée pendant les deux ou trois dernières semaines... (Je vous la conseille subtilement...)

BREF! Me revoilà!

Voici donc le neuvième chapitre!!!

* * *

**Réalisation**

_Il faisait nuit depuis bien longtemps. À vrai dire, on aurait pu dire qu'il était très (TRÈS) tôt le matin. Seuls les quelques rayons lunaires qui s'immisçaient dans la pièce par la fenêtre donnaient une faible luminosité à la chambre. À vrai dire, la teinte bleutée que les murs prenaient lui donnaient une ambiance un peu...irréelle? Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Le silence aurait pu être maître de l'endroit s'il n'était régulièrement perturbé par les bruyants ronflements de l'un des quatre adolescents. En fait, malgré l'heure avancée, l'un d'entre eux ne dormait toujours pas. Inutile de préciser que l'insupportable vacarme causé par son ami n'y était pas étranger. Il avait le sommeil profond, mais le problème était de le trouver..._

_Puis, un murmure. Une voix rauque et épuisée marmonnait...son nom!_

_«Hmm?» fit-il à l'adresse de son ami._

_Probablement ce dernier n'arrivait-il pas non plus à dormir._

_«Tu dors?» fit l'autre insomniaque à la chevelure noire._

_L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains soupira._

_«Oui. Je dors profondément.» répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique._

_«Alors c'est comme moi.»_

_Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'un froissement de draps ne se fasse entendre, indiquant que celui à la chevelure foncée quittait son lit. L'autre sentit bien vite un intrus s'incruster dans le sien._

_«Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?» demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Il ne pouvait voir son ami, mais il savait qu'il arborait un sourire. Moqueur? Non, probablement pas..._

_«Tant qu'à s'emmerder seul, aussi bien vivre notre insomnie ensemble!» répondit-il, son sourire étant presque perceptible simplement par sa voix._

_L'adolescent au lit envahi eut un sourire à son tour. Un tel comportement était son ami tout craché. C'était probablement ce qui faisait son charme._

_«Alors? Tu veux parler?» fit-il à l'adresse de l'intrus._

_Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois, que l'autre ne put voir, mais su qu'il l'arborait. Il le connaissait trop bien._

_«Je sais pas... Tu veux parler?» demanda le moqueur, d'une voix à la fois empreinte de sarcasme et d'innocence piètrement imitée._

_En guise de réponse, il reçut une légère poussée sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sourire davantage. En fait, aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler car, suite à ce court échange, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Ce fut tout ce qu'ils firent: s'embrasser. Mais c'était suffisant. Ils ressentaient toujours une drôle de sensation. Une espèce de...courant électrique. Ils se trouvaient pathétiques de penser une chose aussi dépassée et cliché, ignorant que l'autre pensait de même, mais ils mettaient toujours cette pensée de côté. Profiter du moment était le plus important. D'ailleurs, ils étaient bien trop concentrés pour remarquer que l'un de leurs camarades de chambre (celui qui ne ronflait pas, bien sûr, car ce dernier entretenait toujours le même concert sur la même note) ne dormait pas et, par un oeil entrouvert, les observait._

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux en une fraction de seconde. Contrairement à son habitude, les rayons du soleil fraîchement levé ne l'importunèrent pas. Au contraire, il resta longuement immobile dans son lit. Il était en état de choc. Comment avait-il pu? Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir?? C'était pourtant si évident. C'était le troisième rêve étrange, et c'était seulement à ce moment qu'il faisait le lien entre les deux premiers. Ces adolescents... Ce jeune homosexuel aux cheveux châtains... c'était... c'était... Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir!? 

Il se redressa brusquement sur son lit, tout en se passant les mains dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Remus... Cet homme si près de lui, qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis... Comment ce secret avait-il pu lui échapper?? N'aurait-il pas dû le voir?

Remus... était homosexuel. Il avait eu une relation homosexuelle dans sa jeunesse.

À vrai dire, c'était loin d'être le plus traumatisant dans cette histoire. Harry n'avait jamais été homophobe. Le fait que son ami soit gai ne changeait pas grand chose dans sa perception de lui. Non...

Ce garçon.. celui qui était avec l'actuel professeur dans son rêve... c'était... Oh seigneur!!

* * *

«Mais non! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois faire!!» 

«Tu m'as dit de mélanger... je mélange!!»

«Tu t'y prends mal!»

«Quoi?? Mais comment peut-on mal s'y prendre pour remuer du mélange à gâteau?!»

«Je ne sais pas, mais il semble bien que tu aies trouvé!»

Le rouquin posa aussitôt le bol et le fouet qu'il tenait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'emmerder, quand elle voulait!

«Il n'y a pas 36 façons de fouetter!» s'exclama-t-il.

«Effectivement! Il y en a deux! La bonne façon, et la tienne!»

D'accord, elle se magasinait un suicide, là...

«Tu m'emmerdes! Je voulais t'aider, moi!»

«Bonne idée! Aide-moi donc, au lieu de nuire!!!»

Il allait l'étrangler si elle continuait...

«Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi effronté! COMMENT JE FAIS POUR TE SUPPORTER!?» hurla-t-il, au seuil de la crise de nerfs.

«J'EN SAIS RIEN, MAIS MOI, J'EN AI ASSEZ!!»

«TU CROIS ÊTRE LA SEULE!?»

Leur dispute était sur la bonne voie pour dégénérer, et c'est ce qui se serait produit si cela n'avait pas été du Harry endormi et marabout qui pénétra dans la pièce. Aussitôt ils se turent. L'avaient-ils réveillé?

«Ha...Harry! Ça va?» demanda la brunette, rougissant légèrement.

Elle s'emportait rarement ainsi, et elle n'en était jamais fière.

«Hmm...»

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle reçut en guise de réponse. Visiblement, il était de mauvais poil. Elle haussa les épaules et entreprit de continuer ce que Ron avait abandonné. De toute façon, elle était bien mal placée pour lui reprocher son attitude...

«Tu te lèves tôt ce matin...» fit le rouquin.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas vraiment vu la pancarte fluorescente indiquant «Attention! Terrain miné!».

«Hum.» fit le Survivant.

«Tu as bien dormi?» insista son ami, qui se mérita un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa femme.

«Hum hum...» marmonna le jeune homme à moitié endormi.

À son tour, le jeune homme roux haussa les épaules tout en se massant les côtes endolories. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais son ami refusait d'entretenir une conversation civilisée. Probablement était-il préférable de ne pas insister et de poursuivre la préparation du gâteau avec Hermione... Ouf...

* * *

La sonnerie se fit entendre à nouveau. 

«J'y vais!» cria Hermione, afin que les autres l'entendent.

Ils recevaient rarement, et la curiosité la démangeait. Qui cela pouvait bien être? Elle voulait le découvrir au plus vite, et c'est pourquoi elle se dirigea en vitesse vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt.

«Tonks!» s'écria-t-elle en apercevant la tignasse rose bonbon dans l'encadrement de la porte. «Mais quelle surprise!»

La brunette fit quelques pas à l'arrière afin de permettre à l'autre femme d'entrer.

«J'espère que je ne dérange pas!» fit la nouvelle venue en jetant quelques rapides coups d'oeil autour d'elle.

«Non, pas du tout!» répondit la plus jeune des deux. «Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite?»

La femme aux cheveux roses jeta encore quelques furtifs coups d'oeil aux alentours, comme si elle tentait de trouver quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avant de répondre.

«Oh... pas grand chose. Je venais simplement parler à Remus.» fit-elle.

«Oh...mais Remus est repartit hier pour Poudlard. Tu ne le savais pas?»

Tonks afficha d'abord une expression surprise, qui se changea ensuite en déception.

«Non, je l'ignorais...» fit-elle.

Elles restèrent un court instant en silence, qui ressemblait étrangement à un malaise.

«Dommage... Ce sera pour une autre fois, alors!» fit finalement la plus vieille.

«Désolée...»

«Oh non! Ne le soit surtout pas! J'avais oublié qu'il était prof, semble-t-il!» dit l'invitée imprévue. «C'est moi qui m'excuse de vous avoir dérangés!»

Elle semblait sur le point de quitter les lieux, ce que Hermione trouva ridicule.

«Tu ne vas pas repartir tout de suite!? Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas prendre un café?» proposa-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si la femme connaissait cette boisson moldue mais, par le sourire qu'elle afficha, elle comprit que oui.

«C'est gentil...vraiment...» commença la nouvelle venue. «Mais je ne peux accepter. Je suis plutôt pressée. Je te remercie tout de même de la proposition.»

«Tu es sûre?» insista doucement la brunette.

L'excentrique jeune femme lui fit un doux sourire d'excuses.

«Oui, j'en suis sûre.»

«Ah bon... Eh bien aurevoir, alors.»

«Oui.» fit la plus vieille, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. «Aurevoir.»

À peine eut-elle franchi le seuil de la porte que Hermione se posa des questions. Qu'est-ce Tonks pouvait bien vouloir dire à Remus?

* * *

NdA: Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! (Votre rancune pour mon retard me suffit amplement! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'en vouliez pour le manque d'intérêt du chapitre!! Surtout que OpenOffice a décidé de me faire c(censure) en mettant plein de lignes partout!!!)

À la prochaine!!


	10. Réflexion

NdA: Je pourrais vous faire un petit discours sur le fait que je suis DÉ-SO-LÉE de prendre autant de temps à updater, d'être si peu fiable, de vous faire souffrir autant et d'être une auteure si exécrable...

Mais je crois que ce que vous souhaitez vraiment, c'est le 10e chapitre!

Voici donc!

* * *

**Réflexion**

Harry était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil du salon et restait immobile. Il se trouvait dans cette position depuis le début de la journée. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin-là, tout comme la veille. C'était quelque chose de très inhabituel, ce qui avait le don d'inquiéter ses colocataires.

«Harry?» fit la voix douce d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de son amie, ce qui devait certainement être son premier mouvement de la journée. La brunette s'avança doucement vers lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge à tout moment.

«Ça va?» demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure en bataille haussa un sourcil.

«Oui... pourquoi?» fit-il d'une voix teintée de fausse incompréhension.

«Je ne sais pas trop... tu sembles un peu... bizarre, ces derniers temps.» répondit prudemment la jeune femme.

Le survivant soupira, avant de regarder droit devant lui.

«Je songe.» dit-il tout simplement.

«Ça fait des heures que tu «songes»... quelque chose ne va pas?»

Sa prudence semblait diminuer d'ampleur. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas d'humeur agressive. Lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard perdu dans le vague, elle se contenta de soutenir son expression inquiète.

«Ron et moi nous inquiétons...tu ne sembles vraiment pas bien aller ces derniers temps...»

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau, s'abstenant de répondre.

«C'est à propos de Remus?»

Harry leva les yeux un peu trop rapidement, avant de les baisser à nouveau.

«Non.» murmura-t-il, sachant bien que c'était inutile.

La brunette savait qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle soupira à son tour avant de quitter la pièce. Elle savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle avait toujours été une personne perspicace et lucide... pourtant, elle était loin d'imaginer que ce qu'elle croyait avoir découvert à propos de l'humeur de Harry était tout simplement faux.

* * *

L'école était illuminée par des centaines de chandelles qui créaient une ambiance chaleureuse. Tous les élèves mangeaient joyeusement en discutant vivement avec leurs amis de sujets divers. Le tout donnait quelque chose d'assez bruyant, mais les professeurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire face à cette joie de vivre générale. Remus, en particulier. Il était heureux d'être de retour. Le château lui avait manqué, tout comme ses cours et, étonnamment, ses élèves.

«Alors, Remus, vous vous êtes bien reposé?» fit la voix rassurante du jeune directeur.

Le professeur se tourna vers son patron et lui sourit.

«Oui. Merci, monsieur le directeur.»

Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire à son tour avant de poursuivre son repas. Ce jeune homme aussi, lui avait manqué. Bien qu'il fut plus jeune que lui, il le trouvait totalement compétent pour son travail et appuyait toujours ses décisions. Jeune, jamais il n'aurait cru s'entendre dire cela, mais l'école était réellement un endroit où il se sentait bien. Il ne put retenir un sourire en se disant que James et Sirius l'auraient certainement assassiné s'il le leur avait dit, alors qu'ils étaient encore des adolescents qualifiés de «turbulents». James, Sirius, Peter... le bon vieux temps...

* * *

Harry avait finalement changé de position. Jamais il n'aurait cru que réfléchir puisse être si monopolisant. Cela devait faire une journée et demie qu'il s'y adonnait et il commençait à peine à s'habituer à ce qu'il avait découvert. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la seule chose à laquelle il pensait... Pourquoi faisait-il ces rêves? Pourquoi voyait-il le passé secret de son ami? Pourquoi? Il ne trouvait aucune réponse.

Quand cela avait-il commencé? Il y avait quelques jours? Une semaine? Peut-être un peu plus... Peut-être un peu moins... Cela avait commencé...cette journée...où Ron et Hermione étaient absents... Il avait perdu conscience...

Oh seigneur! Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais pensé!? Il se frappa violemment la tête avec la paume de sa main. Cette petite boule bleue... Il l'avait touchée et il avait perdu conscience... C'était depuis cet instant qu'il faisait ces rêves! C'était pourtant si évident...

Et si ces rêves étaient truqués? Et s'il avait réfléchi pendant tout ce temps afin de se faire à l'idée d'une réalité qui n'en était pas une!? Il se trouva aussitôt idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à tout cela. Il se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Dix heures du soir... En temps normal, la soirée en serait à peine à ses débuts pour lui, même s'il se sentait épuisé. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il se levait tôt...

Mais il n'était pas «en temps normal». Il irait se coucher tôt et, le lendemain, se lèverait de bonne heure. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Il devait aller voir Remus...

* * *

NdA: J'ai longuement hésité... Je termine le chapitre maintenant ou pas? Je pourrais toujours amener cet extrait là... MAIS NON! Je le mettrai au prochain chapitre!!! AH HA!!!

_Splat..._

Heille! C'est quoi cette tomate-là!???? Les nerfs!!!!!!!!! Je vais pas prendre trop de temps cette fois... (pourquoi vous levez les yeux au ciel!!!??? -evil stare-)

À la prochaaaaaaine!!! -tire la langue- _SPLAT _(grrrr)


	11. Guest

NdA: ...

Alors? J'ai pas été trop longue, cette fois?

De toute façon, je n'attendrai pas votre réponse pour updater! (Onnnnnnh...dommage...-roll eyes-)

Chapitre 11!!!!

* * *

**Guest**

La pièce était peu éclairée et seules quelques ombres s'animaient sur le plancher, en synchronie avec les mouvements des flammes dans le foyer. L'endroit semblait désert, mais ne l'était pas vraiment. Quiconque ayant porté une attention particulière aux environs aurait remarqué les deux yeux jaunes qui scrutaient la pièce. Confortablement installé sur le lit, aux couvertures un peu déplacées par ses propres mouvements, l'animal veillait sur les appartements de son maître. Il attendait. Il attendait le retour du maître des lieux. Lorsque celui-ci n'était pas là, lui ne pouvait que veiller sur le royaume...et attendre.

Puis, un cliquetis se fit entendre. Le gardien des lieux leva brusquement la tête et ouvrit ses yeux fatigués. La porte venait d'être ouverte. Il écouta attentivement le cliquetis de la porte qui se referme, le frottement des souliers que l'on enlève, un soupir... son maître était de retour. Une série de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que la silhouette d'un homme grand à l'allure épuisée apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Un miaulement timide s'échappa de la gorge du gardien, attirant l'attention du nouveau venu.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Griffy?» fit l'homme d'une voix enfantine qui contrastait avec son allure froide et stoïque. «Tu t'ennuyais?»

Le chat s'étira de tout son long, arborant un air indifférent. Pourtant, il se laissa caresser avec joie. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il s'était bien ennuyé.

* * *

Remus ramassa «La Gazette du Sorcier» qui traînait sur le sol et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, devant le foyer. Aussitôt, Griffy vint s'installer sur ses genoux en ronronnant, ce qui arracha un sourire à son maître. Ce dernier ouvrit son journal et commença à le feuilleter, tout en grattant la tête de son chat, lorsqu'un bruit aigu se fit entendre dans ses appartements. On sonnait à la porte. Il dût donc, à contrecoeur, chasser le Griffy endormit de ses genoux et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, où la personne qui y attendait venait de sonner une deuxième fois.

«Tonks!» fit Remus d'une voix surprise. «Que fais-tu ici?»

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses bonbon fit un sourire timide.

«Je peux entrer?» demanda-t-elle doucement.

«Bien sûr!» s'exclama Remus, en s'écartant doucement.

Le jeune femme mit les pieds à l'intérieur et retira son manteau et son foulard.

«Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?» s'enquit l'hôte, d'une voix enjouée.

L'invitée surprise jeta quelques rapides coups d'oeil autour d'elle, semblant fuir Remus des yeux, ce qui eut le don d'inquiéter l'homme.

«...Tonks?» fit-il doucement.

«Hum... est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir?» demanda la jeune femme nerveusement.

«Heu...oui, bien sûr...» répondit l'aîné, définitivement inquiet.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon où Remus était installé à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Il indiqua un fauteuil à la jeune femme, qui y prit place tandis que l'homme s'asseyait au même endroit qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Tonks semblait de plus en plus nerveuse, et ce fut ce qui décida Remus à prendre la parole.

«Tonks... qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Sa voix était douce. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son amie.

«Je... j'ai fait une erreur...» commença-t-elle.

Il sut immédiatement que cette erreur le concernait.

«Quelle erreur?» demanda-t-il.

La plus jeune des deux prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

«Je...j'ai... ça va se savoir.»

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce qui va se savoir?» fit-il.

Tonks renifla. Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

«Tonks...» insista-t-il, toujours aussi doucement.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais leva les yeux vers lui. Un regard, et il comprit. Ce qu'il avait craint allait arriver...

«Je suis désolée Remus...» commença-t-elle, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. «Ça m'a échappé...»

Elle regarda son ancien petit ami avec anticipation. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Il n'était pas de naturel violent, mais lui faire du mal était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

«À qui?» demanda-t-il finalement.

«Quoi?» fit Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

«À qui l'as-tu dit?»

Un très court silence passa entre eux, avant qu'elle ne réponde.

«Au directeur...» dit-elle.

«Au directeur de Poudlard?»

«Oui...»

L'homme soupira de soulagement. Il avait confiance en le directeur. Il savait qu'il n'irait pas tout raconter à tout le monde. Ce n'était pas son genre...

«Je suis sincèrement désolée...» ajouta la jeune femme.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains sourit doucement avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre son amie. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

«Ce n'est pas grave... Ce n'est pas grave...»

* * *

Remus referma la porte derrière Tonks et soupira. Elle était bouleversée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas à l'être. Il lui avait bien dit de ne parler de tout ça à personne, mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son directeur. Si elle avait à révéler son secret, bien qu'il savait que c'était accidentel, elle avait choisi la bonne personne à qui le faire! Son patron lui faisait énormément penser à Dumbledore. Il avait toujours l'impression que le jeune homme, tout comme son prédécesseur, lisait en lui, qu'il savait tout de lui...

Sur cette pensée, il se dirigea à nouveau vers son fauteuil, avec l'idée ferme de poursuivre la lecture de son journal. Peut-être Griffy reviendrait s'installer sur ses genoux... Il s'installa donc confortablement à nouveau, pris sa gazette... et entendit sonner à la porte.

«Merde...» murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se lever à contrecoeur pour aller ouvrir.

La sonnette retentit une autre fois, l'obligea à presser le pas. Aussitôt qu'il fut arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte pour y trouver...

«Harry?»

Le jeune homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, semblant coupé dans son élan pour sonner une troisième fois.

«Heu...bonjour Remus...je... je peux entrer?»

* * *

Nda: Voilà pour le 11e chapitre! Eh non! Vous ne saurez pas tout de suite comment se déroulera leur entretien!

À la prochaine!!!! (Imaginez un ton mielleux et baveux et vous aurez une image très fidèle de moi en ce moment!)


	12. Discussion

NdA: Me revoilà!

Eh oui! Comme toujours, j'ai mis du temps! Que voulez-vous? Je suis très prise par l'écriture et la traduction (tout un défi que je me suis lancée...) de mon autre fanfiction!

Mais je suis là! Donc tout va bien!

Voici donc le 12e chapitre!! LA discussion entre Harry et Remus!!!

Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

**Discussion**

Un feu de foyer pour chasser le froid hivernal, une tasse de thé pour se réchauffer... la combinaison idéale pour se sentir bien, lors d'une froide soirée d'hiver? Pas vraiment. Pas dans les circonstances. Harry et Remus se trouvaient tous deux installés confortablement dans le salon, chacun dans un fauteuil, mais ils restaient crispés. Une sorte de malaise flottait dans l'air. Le plus jeune ignorait comment aborder le sujet et, quant au plus vieux, il ignorait tout simplement le sujet.

«J'ignorais que tu avais un chat.» affirma le jeune homme à la chevelure noire, en faisant un signe de tête en direction du félin, qui reposait tranquillement sur le divan.

«Griffy?» fit le professeur. «Il me tient compagnie. Je l'ai acheté peu après avoir recommencé à enseigner à Poudlard, après la guerre.»

«Que fait-il lorsque tu es absent?» demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

«Il est autonome, il sait rester seul et prendre soin de lui-même.» répondit son aîné, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Et pourquoi ne l'emmènes-tu pas à la maison? Ce n'est pas comme si cela pouvait causer le moindre inconvénient...»

Remus haussa légèrement des épaules.

«C'est difficile à expliquer... Disons qu'il est chez lui, à Poudlard.»

Les deux restèrent silencieux, tout en regardant le félin concerné dormir paisiblement.

«Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de mon chat...» fit doucement le plus vieux des deux.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire plus ou moins forcé au plus jeune, qui secoua la tête de façon presque imperceptible.

«De quoi s'agit-il?» insista donc le professeur, à la fois curieux et nerveux.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts posa sa tasse de thé sur la petite table devant lui et sembla chercher ses mots un instant.

«Je... je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...» fit-il.

«Et que dirais-tu de commencer par le commencement?»

Cette réponse eut le mérite de faire sourire l'invité, qui rassembla tout son courage pour parler.

«J'ai... je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais... en fait, je sais un peu pourquoi... j'ignore plutôt qu'est-ce que c'était mais... je sais un peu la provenance mais...»

Il soupira. Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Le plus vieux posa une main sur son bras, d'une façon se voulant rassurante.

«Calmement...» conseilla-t-il.

Le plus jeune prit une autre grande inspiration avant de coordonner ses pensées de façon cohérente.

«L'autre jour, lorsque tu m'as trouvé inconscient dans la cuisine, j'avais touché à une espèce de boule bleue. Je crois...enfin, je suis sûr que c'est ce qui m'a causé tous ces rêves...» débuta-t-il.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

«Que veux-tu dire?» demanda-t-il.

«Je ne sais pas trop... depuis ce jour, je fais des rêves étranges. En fait, je croyais qu'ils étaient tout simplement étrange, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'étaient des images du passé...»

Le plus vieux semblait profondément confus, fronçant les sourcils encore davantage, si cela était possible.

«Je.. ne suis pas sûr de te suivre...» avoua-t-il.

«Remus... Je rêve à TON passé.»

Le professeur ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Mon passé?» demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Le plus jeune se contenta de hocher la tête, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cela.

«Et... que vois-tu... dans ces rêves?» se risqua l'aîné à demander.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, n'osant toujours pas regarder son ami dans les yeux, fixait le plancher, cherchant la réponse à cette question.

«Je vois... quelque chose que je ne devrais pas...» fit-il.

«Quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas?»

Remus semblait pétrifié. Petit à petit, ses craintes semblaient se concrétiser. Cette chose «qu'il n'était pas censé voir»... était-ce ce à quoi il pensait?

«Remus...» commença Harry, incertain.

«Oui?»

«Si Tonks t'as laissé...»

Ça y était... Ses craintes étaient réalité.

«...elle le savait?» termina le jeune homme.

Le professeur, dans un élan de désespoir, tenta tout de même de feindre l'ignorance.

«Savait quoi?» demanda-t-il.

Un seul regard de la part du plus jeune lui fit comprendre qu'il était inutile de poursuivre sur cette voie. Harry savait. Restait à savoir... cela aurait-il des conséquences sur leur amitié?

«Tonks et moi avons rompu parce que nous n'avions aucune chance ensemble.» dit-il, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

L'invité resta muet, attendant visiblement la suite.

«J'ai... j'ai vraiment essayé de l'aimer... mais cela aurait été injuste de poursuivre cette relation... injuste pour elle...»

Perdu dans ses explications confuses, il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme s'approcher de lui. Aussi sursauta-t-il en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva aussitôt la tête, pour croiser le regard de son ancien élève. Ce qu'il y vit le perturba légèrement. Il y vit de la confusion, mais aussi un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Est-ce que cela...

«Remus... tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance...»

...pouvait être...

«...Es-tu, oui ou non...hum... gai?»

...de l'acceptation?

«Je...» émit-il en guise de réponse.

Ce fut tout ce dont le plus jeune eut besoin pour comprendre. Le professeur sentit la main se resserrer sur son épaule et le sentiment inconnu dans le regard du survivant se clarifia...

De l'amitié.

* * *

NdA: Je me trouve pas mal! J'ai écrit ce chapitre plutôt rapidement, et je le trouve quand même bien! Et en plus, il n'est pas trop court!! (Enfin, je n'ai pas encore vu le nombre de mots...) (Verdict: PRESQUE 1000 mots...)

Mais bon! À la prochaine!


	13. Dispute matinale

NdA: Bon, c'est l'été, il est 2h38 am, je n'ai absolument rien à faire... pourquoi ne pas updater!?

Voici donc le 13e chapitre!!

* * *

**Dispute matinale**

«Où étais-tu, hier?» demanda la brunette à l'instant même où il mit un pied dans la cuisine. «Je n'ai même pas eu conscience de ton retour!»

«J'étais allé voir Remus.» répondit Harry, tout en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

Il prit un bol, qu'il rempli aussitôt de céréales et de lait.

«Pour quoi faire?» demanda Hermione.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts eut un sourire en coin. Hermione restait elle-même!

«Ne t'en fais pas, maman, je n'ai pas fait de bêtise!» répondit-il sur un ton ironique, faisant rire le rouquin qui lisait tranquillement à table.

La brunette lança un regard incendiaire à son époux avant de soupirer à l'adresse de son ami.

«Je veux seulement faire la conversation!» protesta-t-elle.

Le survivant l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de lui adresser un doux sourire.

«Mais oui, je sais...» fit-il simplement, tout en se dirigeant vers la table, où il prit place aux côtés de son ami.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lis?» demanda-t-il à ce dernier.

«La gazette du sorcier.» répondit-il. «Tu savais que mon frère s'était encore foutu dans un foutu merdier?»

«Percy? Non.»

«Eh bien moi non plus!» répliqua-t-il, d'un ton bourru. « Il ne nous dit jamais rien! On apprend toujours ce genre de choses à propos de lui dans les journaux!»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois?»

«Oh, une histoire d'argent mystérieusement disparu...»

«Il l'a volé?»

«Bof, je ne crois pas. Je crois qu'il a juste trouvé un moyen de se mêler de l'histoire...»

«Désespérant...»

«Tu l'as dit! Tu peux être sûr que maman va appeler dans peu de temps pour s'étendre sur le fait que son fils chéri lui cache des choses... C'est lourd, à la fin!»

Harry eut un sourire en voyant son ami ainsi. Ron n'avait pas changé...

«Pourquoi tu souries comme ça?» demanda le rouquin, un sourcil haussé.

«Bah... je me dis seulement que tu ressembles à ta mère, comme ça...»

Le jeune homme marié mima un frisson, démontrant clairement que cette remarque ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Cela eut bien sûr comme effet de faire rire Harry, au grand désarroi de l'autre garçon.

«Ron! Au lieu de faire l'imbécile, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas m'aider?» fit Hermione, affairée derrière eux.

«Faire l'imbécile?! Je ne fais pas l'imbécile! C'est Harry qui rit de moi!» s'exclama Ron, d'une façon très enfantine.

«Oh! Ne fais pas l'enfant!» soupira sa femme.

«Faire l'enfant!?»

«C'est ce que j'ai dit! Maintenant, tu viens m'aider?»

«Et pourquoi je ferais ça!? Tu m'insultes!»

«Je ne t'insulte pas!»

«Si, tu m'insultes!»

«Écoute, si tu ne coopères pas, LÀ je vais t'insulter!»

«QUOI!? Mais...»

Harry eut un sourire en coin en les voyant se chamailler. Ils n'arrêtaient jamais, ces deux-là... Toujours en train de se sauter à la gorge.

«Ron Weasley! Tu es un vrai mystère pour moi! Comment l'humanité a-t-elle pu évoluer sans toi!?»

Se trouvant de trop, le survivant termina rapidement ses céréales et se leva pour aller porter son bol sur le comptoir.

«Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je ne suis pas civilisé! Mais je crois que nous n'avons pas la même idée de la civilisation! La vraie vie, c'est pas comme sur ta planète!!»

«Parce que tu me traites d'extra-terrestre, maintenant!?»

Le jeune homme à la chevelure noire de jais s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

«Hum...» fit-il timidement, incertain d'arriver à interrompre la dispute.

Par chance, les deux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt pour le regarder.

«Je me demandais... est-ce que, par hasard, vous auriez ramené une espèce de boule bleue étrange à la maison, il y a de cela...hum... je-ne-sais-pas-trop combien de temps?»

Il était vrai qu'il souhaitait attirer leur attention... mais à ce point-là? Les deux le regardaient avec de grands yeux, bouche bée. Qu'avait-il dit?

«P...Pourquoi?» bégaya la brunette.

Harry en resta surpris. Hermione qui bégayait... ça devait être grave!

«Pour... savoir?» tenta-t-il.

Les deux autres se jetèrent un regard. Ils semblaient communiquer par leur regard, et il n'aimait pas cela. Que se passait-il?

«Est-ce que... tu as touché à cette boule?» demanda Ron.

Le survivant réfléchi rapidement à une réponse stratégique.

«Oui.»

Bon, pour la stratégie, on avait déjà vu mieux, mais c'était la vérité. Dès qu'il eut prononcer ce mot, les deux autres prirent un air horrifié.

«Quoi!?» demanda Harry, de plus en plus inquiet.

«C'est que... c'était...» commença Hermione.

«C'est un gadget que...» tenta de commencer Ron.

«Ne dis rien, Ron! Tu vas raconter cela n'importe comment!» l'interrompit la brunette.

«Quoi!? Et pourquoi ça!?»

«Parce que tu racontes toujours tout n'importe comment!»

«AH! Et toi? Tu es mieux, peut-être, avec tes bégaiements? Tu...»

«EH!» s'écria le jeune homme aux yeux verts. «Ça vous dérangerait de m'expliquer ce qui se passe?»

«Tu as raison, Harry! Ron, tais-toi!» fit Hermione, ignorant le regard incendiaire que lui lança son mari. «Cette boule dont tu parles, nous l'avons acheté des jumeaux.»

Des jumeaux? Évidemment! Tout s'expliquait!

«Et... à quoi sert-elle?» demanda-t-il, prudemment.

«C'est... c'était leur toute dernière invention. Si tu touches à cette boule, tu peux voir le passé de la première personne que tu touches après.» expliqua rapidement la jeune femme.

Le survivant soupira. Tout s'éclairait d'un seul coup.

«Et je suppose que nous voyons le passé... en dormant? Dans nos rêves?» demanda-t-il.

Lorsqu'il vit les expressions des ses amis, il comprit que leurs craintes venaient tout juste d'être confirmées.

«Harry... tu as touché à cette boule, n'est-ce pas?» demanda la brunette.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

«Et... qui as-tu touché, ensuite?» demanda à son tour le rouquin.

«Remus...»

De façon incompréhensible leurs visages s'éclairèrent. Comme s'ils étaient... heureux?

«Qu'as-tu vu?»

«Qu'a-t-il vécu?»

«As-tu découvert quelque chose de compromettant?»

«Pourquoi Tonks l'a laissé?»

Les questions fusèrent de toutes parts. C'était donc pour ça... Eux et leur curiosité mal placée... Ils avaient acheté ce gadget dans le but d'enfin trouver des réponses à leurs questions.

«Vous êtes exaspérants...» soupira-t-il, les yeux aux ciels, avant de quitter la pièce.

Il entendit les deux autres commencer à rouspéter, mais ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone. Les débuts de la conversation téléphonique lui permirent de comprendre que c'était Molly Weasley.

* * *

NdA: Voilàààà!!

Je dirais que je ne sais plus trop où cette histoire se dirige... En fait, je ne sais jamais d'avance ce qui va se produire, mais là, je suis bien embêtée...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas!! Cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée! (Je ne sais pas trop si c'est vraiment rassurant...)

À la prochaine, donc! (Il est tout de même 3h33 am, à l'heure où je vous parle!) (Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le précise...) (Probablement parce qu'il est tard, justement, et que, comme chaque fois qu'il est tard, je dis n'importe quoi...) (C'est plutôt amusant de communiquer entre parenthèses...) (Bien que épuisant de toujours faire shift 9 et shift 0...) (Je pourrais m'arrêter maintenant...) (Cest une idée...) (Bon, ma gueule...)


	14. Rêve Toujours

NdA: Bon j'ai mis un peu de temps à updater (comparativement à mes autres fanfics, je veux dire...)...

C'est justement parce que j'ai été très prise par une de mes nouvelles fics!

Mais me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Rêve toujours...**

_Remus fixait rêveusement ce que la fenêtre de sa chambre lui permettait de voir. Le ciel étoilé, la lune à moitié pleine... Il se surprit à soupirer. La pleine lune avait un côté si romantique... alors que, pour lui, elle n'était qu'une malédiction. Parmi ceux qui ne craignaient pas la nuit, il voyait souvent quelques couples s'extasier devant la perfection du moment, celui où ce cercle illuminé répandait sa lumière à travers l'obscurité nocturne. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait faire de balade en amoureux, en pleine nuit, ces soirs-là. Jamais il ne pourrait tenir la main de Sirius, tout en jetant un regard rêveur à la lune ronde. Jamais ils ne pourraient s'embrasser, en se disant à quel point la nuit était belle... Non. Il passait ces nuits, sous la forme d'un monstre cruel et sanguinaire, prêt à tuer ses amis s'il venait à les croiser sous leur forme humaine. Prêt à tuer Sirius. Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson._

_«Tu as froid?»_

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Sirius dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres._

_«Ça va?» demanda-t-il, dans un murmure, alors qu'il s'asseyait aux côtés de son ami, sur le lit de ce dernier._

_Remus haussa les épaules, fixant toujours les nombreuses étoiles qui décoraient le firmament._

_«Je ne sais pas...» répondit-il simplement._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs plaça un bras autour des épaules de l'autre, puis le fixa longuement, semblant réfléchir._

_«Tu repenses à tes transformations?» demanda-t-il._

_Le lycanthrope ne put retenir un sourire, en se disant que son ami le connaissait trop bien. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Derrière ces airs immatures, il cachait une perspicacité que peu de gens lui connaissaient. L'adolescent châtain arracha son regard aux étoiles, pour le poser sur l'autre jeune homme, qui le regardait aussi. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, transmettant toute leur affection par ce simple geste._

_«Je suis là pour toi, tu sais...» murmura celui aux cheveux foncés, tout en caressant doucement la joue de l'autre avec son pouce._

_Remus eut un sourire timide, détournant doucement le regard._

_«Oui, je le sais.» fit-il simplement._

_Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Sirius se pencher lentement vers lui. Il reposa aussitôt son regard sur lui, sentant bien vite de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Sans hésitation, il répondit au baiser, sentant de nombreux frissons parcourir son corps tout entier. Il l'aimait tellement... chaque baiser était différent, comme s'ils se redécouvraient toujours, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient jamais suffisamment. Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait sans lui..._

_Le baiser s'approfondit et devint beaucoup plus passionné. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains sentit l'autre le pousser doucement vers l'arrière, et il se laissa faire. Il se retrouva donc couché sur le lit, Sirius au-dessus de lui. Leur baiser ne se brisa pas pour autant, alors que la main du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se glissait sous la chemise de l'autre, causant une myriade de frissons chez ce dernier. Il l'aimait tellement..._

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sentant aussitôt une très forte rougeur couvrir ses joues. Il en avait presque oublié ses rêves, la veille, lorsqu'il était allé se coucher. Il les avait toujours, mais c'était généralement plutôt banal. Il voyait presque toujours des moments où les maraudeurs plaisantaient ou jouaient, tous les quatre, où James et Sirius montaient des mauvais coups... Quelques fois, il voyait des moments intimes entre Remus et Sirius... mais jamais comme ça...

Il secoua la tête, tentant de s'enlever ces images de la tête, sans pour autant y arriver. Il avait l'impression... Il avait l'impression de s'infiltrer dans une partie beaucoup trop intime de son ami et cela l'amenait évidemment à se sentir gêné, voire coupable. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer comme ça dans la vie privée de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était quelque chose qui ne se faisait tout simplement pas, même si ce n'était absolument pas volontaire. Déjà qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir ainsi découvert l'homosexualité de Remus, connaître les détails de sa vie sexuelle multipliait la gêne par cent.

Il s'extirpa des couvertures, s'asseyant ainsi au bord du lit. Il se sentait toujours fatigué, bien qu'il sentait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Un rapide coup d'oeil au cadran moldu lui fit voir qu'il était onze heures. C'était déjà plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il se leva et quitta sa chambre, pour se diriger vers la cuisine, où il entendait Ron et Hermione se chamailler, comme toujours. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Ils ne changeraient probablement jamais. Il ne se rappelait pas d'un temps où ils se côtoyaient plus de deux minutes sans se sauter à la gorge. Probablement ce temps n'avait tout simplement jamais existé. Pourtant, dès qu'il mit les pieds dans la pièce, ils cessèrent leur dispute. La brunette lui adressa un doux sourire, alors que le rouquin le fusilla du regard. Visiblement, ce dernier était plus rancunier que sa femme, en ce qui concernait son refus de tout révéler sur le passé de Remus.

«Bon matin!» fit joyeusement le jeune femme, alors que son mari ne dit rien, se concentrant sur son journal.

Harry entendit vaguement Hermione réprimander Ron à ce sujet, mais il n'y porta pas attention. Il était trop occupé à se dire qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve comment se débarrasser de ses rêves. Il avait déjà suffisamment empiété sur le jardin secret de son ami, il était inutile qu'il continue. Il devait aller voir les jumeaux. Le jour même.

* * *

Remus ouvrit doucement les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait étrangement bien, pour un matin. C'était un samedi, il n'avait pas de cours à donner. Il avait une journée pour lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il en ferait, mais il lirait probablement une bonne partie du temps. Il aimait bien lire, bien que peu de gens le comprenaient sur ce point.

Il s'étira longuement, repensant au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il avait encore rêvé au temps des maraudeurs. Comme toujours. Pourtant, cette fois-ci faisait partie des nuits où il ne se réveillait pas en pleine déprime. Il s'était revu, un soir, une nuit où James et Peter étaient partis accomplir un quelconque mauvais coup et que Sirius et lui étaient restés seuls. Il était très rare que l'adolescent turbulent, qu'était Black, manquait une occasion d'attraper une retenue, mais c'était bien parce qu'il avait d'autre projets en tête... Remus ne put retenir un rougissement en repensant aux baisers, aux caresses... Il afficha aussitôt un sourire teinté de mélancolie. Sirius lui manquait tellement...

Il se leva et, d'un pas ralenti par le sommeil, se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il se versa un bol de céréales. Curieux de connaître l'heure qu'il était, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son horloge, qui lui indiqua qu'il était onze heures et quart. Pas trop mal...

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait plutôt bien, ce matin-là. En fait, il avait une idée pourquoi. Il avait parlé à Harry, deux jours plus tôt, et il se sentait libéré du poids trop lourd qu'il portait depuis si longtemps... trop longtemps. Harry l'avait compris, l'avait accepté. C'était un cadeau inestimable, duquel il serait toujours reconnaissant envers son ami. Il ignorait que faire son coming out pouvait être si soulageant... Il était vrai que, lorsque James et Peter l'avaient su, il s'était senti un peu mieux, se sentant moins honteux, mais il avait toujours peur. Il savait qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, mais il savait que tout le monde ne le voyait pas de cet oeil. À tout le moins, Harry le savait et l'acceptait. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Il eut un léger sourire en repensant à comment ses deux amis d'enfance avaient découvert leur relation. C'était d'ailleurs survenu juste après le moment auquel il avait rêvé. Sirius et lui étaient tous deux torse nus, s'embrassant amoureusement, lorsque les deux autres étaient entrés brusquement, ayant oublié un élément essentiel à leur plan. Ils étaient tous restés figés par la surprise, et la honte, dans le cas des deux amoureux. Par chance, James et Peter avaient bien pris la chose... C'étaient des amis merveilleux...

Remus perdit aussitôt son sourire en repensant à Harry. C'était aussi un ami merveilleux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter qu'il ne méritait pas cette gentillesse...

Il fronça brusquement les sourcils, une pensée ayant traversé son esprits. Le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il rêvait à son passé... non? L'homme aux cheveux châtains ferma les yeux, priant intérieurement pour que son jeune ami n'ait pas ce genre de rêve, comme celui qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Cette situation serait très gênante...

Oh, et puis, il se faisait probablement du souci pour rien.

* * *

NdA: Me voilà enfin! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur une nouvelle fanfic, je n'en ai donc pas eu beaucoup à consacrer celle-ci! Pardon!

Mais bon! À la prochaine!


	15. Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux

NdA: Bah me revoilà!

J'ai réalisé que je savais pas du tout où je m'en allais avec cette fanfic! XD Par chance, j'ai un petit boum d'inspiration, et je devrais réussir à mener cette fanfic à bien sans trop d'embuches! (Ne vous inquiétez pas, jamais je n'abandonnerais une fanfic! Je sais à quel point ça peut faire chier un lecteur...)

En attendant, voici un autre chapitre! (Je dis «un autre», parce que je ne me souviens plus j'en suis au combientième...) (openoffice ne souligne pas le mot «combientième»... ça veut dire que ça existe pour vrai!? Mais mon dieu! Toutes ces années passées dans l'ignorance!!!DX)

Hum... bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux**

Un peu de poussière s'accumulait sur tous les articles, amenant les quelques clients à éternuer lorsqu'ils touchaient quelque chose. Les propriétaires de l'endroit n'étaient certainement pas des maniaques du ménage, et cette idée ne surprit même pas le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier se contenta d'arborer un faible sourire, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours. Ceux qu'il cherchait ne semblaient pas y être. Probablement étaient-ils à l'arrière-boutique. Si c'était le cas, il n'avait donc qu'à les attendre.

«Excusez-moi...» fit une petite voix à sa gauche.

La voix était si faible, qu'il douta d'abord l'avoir entendu. Elle était si murmurée, qu'il eut de la difficulté à croire qu'elle était vraie. Pourtant, un coup d'oeil en direction de sa gauche lui prouva qu'il n'était pas fou. Une fillette d'environ dix ans s'y trouvait. Ses cheveux bruns clair étaient coiffés en deux longues nattes, qui lui tombaient lâchement sur les épaules et ses yeux foncés décrivaient toute la gêne qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Sa timidité était flagrante, et le jeune homme ne put que s'en trouver attendri.

«Oui?» fit-il doucement, tout en se penchant doucement vers la fillette.

Cette dernière sembla encore plus intimidée, et elle bégaya quelques syllabes, avant de finalement articuler quelque chose de compréhensible.

«Vous...vous êtes Harry Potter?»

Le jeune homme fut évidemment surpris par cette question, mais ne le fut pas bien longtemps. Après tout, il était habitué. Combien de fois lui avait-on posé cette question, depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique, à onze ans? Certainement trop de fois pour que ce soit compté... Il se contenta donc de sourire de façon rassurante à la petite fille, qui cachait très mal son malaise.

«Oui, c'est moi.» répondit-il, ne délaissant pas son sourire.

La petite fille baissa les yeux, marmonnant quelque chose, dont il ne comprit que quelques bribes. Quelque chose du genre qu'elle l'admirait... À tout moins, c'était ce qu'il avait compris. Il accentua donc légèrement son sourire en guise de remerciement.

«Est-ce...est-ce... est-ce que... je... je pourrais avoir... un... autographe?» balbutia-t-elle.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il aperçut le calepin dans les mains de la fillette. Il accentua encore son sourire, si cela était possible, et prit le carnet.

«Quel est ton nom?» demanda-t-il doucement.

La petite fille sembla rougir encore plus, si cela était aussi possible, et tenta de répondre.

«M...M... Mél...Mélis...sa»

Mélissa... Il espérait avoir bien comprit. Il autographia rapidement une page du carnet, avant de le redonner à la fillette. Cette dernière balbutia un bref remerciement, avant de s'enfuir en courant à l'autre bout du magasin. Décidément, il avait rarement vu une timidité ainsi poussée à l'extrême...

«Toujours autant de succès?» fit une voix moqueuse à sa droite.

Cette voix, il la reconnut aussitôt, et ne fut donc pas surpris de voir Fred et Georges se tenir près de lui. Ils étaient tous deux côte à côte, un même sourire malicieux imprimé sur leurs visages.

«Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu, Harry!» fit le jumeau de droite.

«C'est vrai! Tu nous boudes?» renchérit celui de gauche.

Le plus jeune des trois se contenta de soupirer, levant les yeux au ciel. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette boutique depuis un bon bout de temps, mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas changé. Pas d'une miette. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire en coin.

«Disons que j'ai été occupé.» expliqua-t-il rapidement. «Je peux vous parler de quelque chose?»

Les deux Weasley affichèrent un air attristé, prouvant, une fois de plus, leur absence de talent pour le théâtre.

«Pour un fois que tu viens... ce n'est même pas simplement pour venir nous voir!?» s'exclama celui de gauche.

«Tu as un service à nous demander!?» demanda celui de droite, d'une voix faussement affligée, le revers de la main posé sur son front.

Harry attendit quelques instants. Il savait qu'ils reprendraient leur sérieux, ou plutôt le peu qu'ils avaient, sous peu. Une fois de plus, il n'eut pas tort, et les deux jumeaux effacèrent toute trace de tristesse de leur visage, pour la remplacer par leur habituelle malice.

«Viens!» fit celui de droite, avant de faire demi-tour, suivi par son frère.

Le jeune homme les suivit donc jusqu'à un endroit beaucoup plus tranquille, qu'il savait être l'arrière-boutique. Il fut soulagé d'y être, ne voulant pas parler de toute cette histoire en public. Cela n'avait rien de compromettant, mais il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise...

«Alors, Harry! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite?» fit l'un des deux frères, alors qu'il prenait place sur une chaise, en indiquant une autre pour le visiteur.

Ce dernier prit, à son tour, place sur la chaise indiquée, avant de chercher par où commencer. Le début? Oui, bonne idée.

«Je crois que vous avez récemment vendu une nouvelle invention à Hermione et Ron... je me trompe?» demanda-t-il.

Il vit les lèvres des jumeaux s'étirer en deux sourires espiègles, et leurs yeux briller de malice.

«Tu ne te trompes pas, mon cher Harry.» fit celui de droite, qui devait probablement être Georges.

«Je suppose que tu est ici pour manifester ton insatisfaction?» fit l'autre, avec une expression encore plus espiègle.

Harry ignorait ce que voulait dire ce jumeau, exactement, mais il s'en fichait. Il devait trouver des réponses!

«Hum... je crois...» répondit-il, incertain.

Les sourires malicieux s'étirèrent davantage, ne présageant rien de bon.

«Je le savais!» fit l'un des deux.

«Je l'ai su avant toi!» fit l'autre.

«Quoi? C'est moi qui te l'ai dit!»

«Oui, mais je l'ai pensé avant!»

«HEY!» s'écria Harry, intrigué par cette mini dispute.

Les deux frères reportèrent aussitôt leur attention sur le jeune homme, leurs sourires ne les ayant pas quittés.

«Désolé, Harry.» s'excusa l'un.

«On s'était douté que tu serais le sujet d'expérience...» fit l'autre.

«... mais on ne pouvait pas se priver d'une vente!» termina le premier.

Quoi? Que voulaient-ils dire?

«Sujet d'expérience?» demanda le plus jeune des trois, les sourcils froncés.

Les sourires diminuèrent légèrement d'intensité.

«Hum... Ron et Hermione ont acheté cette boule pour apprendre des choses sur toi, non?» fit l'un, tout à coup incertain.

Alors c'était ce qu'ils pensaient! Cela expliquait plusieurs choses...

«Hum...non! Non, ce n'était pas moi...» répondit-il.

Les visages des jumeaux s'éclairèrent aussitôt.

«Ah! Tu nous rassures!» s'exclama celui de droite.

«On aurait été déçu que tu sois fâché contre nous.» expliqua l'autre.

Hum... c'était bien de le savoir, mais tout cela ne l'aidait en rien. Il ne connaissait toujours pas les réponses qu'il cherchait...

«Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici, alors?» demanda finalement le jumeau de gauche.

«Il y a eu un problème, et c'est moi qui ai touché cette petite boule bleue.»

Les deux frères arborèrent alors une expression inhabituelle. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, une main portée à leurs mentons, ils semblaient réfléchir.

«Et qui as-tu touché par la suite?» demanda l'un.

«Remus...» répondit le jeune homme.

Il vit aussitôt les expressions passer de la malice à l'excitation. Il s'y était attendu...

«...et sachez que vous ne saurez rien!» ajouta-t-il, pour clore immédiatement la conversation qui n'était même pas commencée.

Il n'avait rien à dit à Ron et Hermione, par respect pour Remus. Il ne commencerait pas à trahir ses secrets avec les jumeaux! Surtout pas les jumeaux... Ces derniers protestèrent brièvement, mais virent bien rapidement que le jeune homme ne dirait rien. Ils reprirent donc tout le peu de professionnalisme qu'ils possédaient et revinrent au problème initial.

«...mais donc, à quoi t'attends-tu de nous?» demanda l'un des deux.

«À ce que vous me disiez comment me débarrasser de ces rêves! J'en ai assez...» expliqua le jeune homme.

Il vit aussitôt les expressions des deux frères devenir perplexes, ce qui ne rassura en rien l'invité.

«Eh bien... en fait...» commença l'un.

«...en fait, nous n'avons pas vraiment de moyen, pour l'instant...» continua l'autre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs figea, se sentant soudainement bouillir intérieurement, d'un seul coup. Pas de moyen?

«Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous vendez un produit, sans même savoir comment inverser le sortilège!?» demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Harry vit les jumeaux devenir mal à l'aise.

«En fait... c'est le seul que nous avons vendu...» fit l'un.

Le survivant avait du mal à réaliser. Comment pouvaient-ils faire preuve d'aussi peu de professionnalisme!?

«Ne testez-vous donc pas vos produits, avant de les vendre?» fit-il, rageur.

«Eh bien, si...» fit un jumeau.

«Et??» insista Harry.

«Ben, c'est parti tout seul...» fit l'autre jumeau.

«Et au bout de combien de temps?» demanda le plus jeune des trois.

«Hum...je sais pas...» fit le jumeau de droite.

«C'est jamais pareil...» expliqua celui de gauche.

Merveilleux! Il ignorait quand il se débarrasserait enfin de ces rêves! Seul le temps le lui dirait...

Trop génial...

* * *

NdA: Voilà!

Je m'impressionne, j'ai fait quatre pages et demi! (Bon, il y a beaucoup de dialogues, donc plus de double interlignes... mais bon!)

À la prochaine!


	16. Rumination

NdA: Attendez que je réfléchisse un peu... j'update quelle fic? Je veux écrire! Mais sur quoi???

-prend en note toutes ses fics «in progress»-

-se dit qu'elle en a beaucoup trop «in progess»-

Bon! Old Secrets!

16e chapitre! (J'espère que je ne me trompe pas...) Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Rumination**

Aucun moyen... Ce n'était pas croyable! Il allait devoir supporter ces rêves encore longtemps... Ou peut-être pas. Ils pouvaient se dissiper le lendemain, tout comme ils pouvaient le faire dans un an... Cette idée lui donnait la chair de poule. Après une année entière à voir le passé de Remus, à toutes les nuits, il saurait tout de lui... mais vraiment tout! Il n'était pas certain d'en être heureux... Il avait déjà vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû...

Il marchait en direction de chez lui, ne voulant pas transplaner. Il souhaitait se calmer avant de rentrer. Ron et Hermione lui poseraient certainement un tas de questions sur sa mauvaise humeur, et il préférait éviter. Il prenait donc l'air, s'efforçant de profiter du paysage enneigé, espérant ainsi retrouver une certaine sérénité. Par chance, cela semblait fonctionner. Il se sentait déjà moins en colère. Il l'avait été de façon si intense, un peu plus tôt, qu'il avait rapidement quitté la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, ne souhaitant pas déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur les jumeaux, bien qu'ils l'aient amplement mérité. C'était décourageant...

Il poursuivit sa marche, sentant doucement sa colère s'échapper de son esprit, petit à petit. Il se surprit même à fermer les yeux, pour profiter entièrement de l'air frais qui l'entourait. Étrangement, l'air hivernal lui procurait toujours ce sentiment de bien-être. C'était indescriptible, mais il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Il en profitait, tout simplement. Et ce fut exactement pourquoi, les yeux toujours fermés, il prit une grande inspiration de l'oxygène froid, ne remarquant pas la silhouette qui se dirigeait droit vers lui.

«Aïe!» fit une voix féminine, alors qu'il heurtait de plein fouet cette personne, qu'il n'avait absolument pas vue.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, surpris par cette collision inattendue. La première chose qu'il vit fut un sac brun, au contenu éparpillé sur le sol. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ce qui attira le plus son attention. Il remarqua bien vite une tignasse rousse, et pas n'importe laquelle. Celle-là, il la connaissait trop bien.

«Ginny!» fit-il d'une voix mi-surprise, mi-enchantée.

L'expression choquée de la jeune fille disparut aussitôt, bien vite remplacée par un sourire.

«Harry!» s'exclama-t-elle à son tour, avant de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Ce dernier ne put retenir sa surprise face à ce geste, mais il se laissa rapidement aller. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, et encore plus longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient vu. Il était heureux de la croiser, comme ça, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

«Que fais-tu dans le coin?» demanda la jeune rousse, alors qu'elle entreprenait de ramasser ses achats, qui étaient tous sur le sol.

«J'étais venu voir les jumeaux.» répondit le jeune homme, tout en aidant son amie dans sa tâche.

«Oh! Et à quel sujet?» demanda la jeune Weasley, levant brièvement les yeux vers son ancien petit ami.

«Bof... une invention qui a mal tourné...»

Sa réponse était vague, mais la jeune femme se contenta de rire, levant les yeux au ciel.

«De la part de ces deux-là, ça ne me surprend pas!» s'exclama-t-elle, une grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry ne put retenir un rire devant cette remarque. Il était vrai que les deux frères avaient un certain don pour se mettre les pieds dans les plats. Il se demandait comment ils faisaient pour faire autant de bêtises en si peu de temps...

Ils continuèrent de rassembler les divers achats, puis de les mettre dans le sac, sans dire un mot. Ce ne fut que lorsque le dernier article se trouva avec les autres, qu'ils n'échangèrent un regard à nouveau. Ce ne fut qu'alors que le jeune homme observa vraiment la rouquine. Cette dernière avait changée, et il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Elle avait toujours les mêmes cheveux roux, les mêmes taches de rousseurs, parsemant ce même visage pâle, ces mêmes yeux marron... Pourtant, ces deux billes foncées semblaient transmettre un message différent. Elle avait vieilli, était plus mature. Cela se voyait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la jeune femme était magnifique. Il comprenait pourquoi il en était tombé amoureux. Malgré tout, ce n'était plus le cas. Il ne ressentait plus, pour elle, ce qu'il avait, un jour, ressenti. Tout ce qu'il sentait en lui, était de l'affection, un attachement profond, une très forte amitié.

«Alors? Que fais-tu de bon, ces temps-ci?» demanda la rouquine, tout en se relevant, son sac en mains.

«Bof... pas grand chose. Je crois que, ces derniers mois, j'ai lu plus de livres que je n'en ai jamais lu dans toute ma vie!» répondit-il, arrachant un doux rire à la jeune femme. «Et toi?»

«Oh, pas grand chose, non plus. À part le travail, bien sûr! Hermione est une folle du travail! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi...» expliqua-t-elle, arrachant, à son tour, un sourire au jeune homme.

Il était vrai que leur amie pouvait s'avérer très tyrannique, lorsqu'il était question de travail. Ils partagèrent un sourire à cette pensée. Ils restèrent ensuite un certain temps ainsi, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Pourtant, aucun malaise ne semblait flotter entre eux. Ils étaient simplement heureux de se revoir.

«Enfin bon... je crois que je vais y aller. Neville m'attend.» fit la jeune femme.

«Oh, oui, bien sûr! Vas-y!» fit Harry, ne voulant pas la retenir inutilement.

«Tu passeras, un de ces jours. C'est triste, de se voir si peu souvent.»

«Oui, je le ferai.»

«D'accord... on s'en reparle!»

«Oui.»

«Aurevoir!»

«Aurevoir.»

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'en alla, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées. Oui, elle était devenue une femme magnifique, et Neville avait énormément de chance de l'avoir. Lui, il était très chanceux de l'avoir comme amie. Oui, il devrait faire un tour par chez elle, un de ces jours...

* * *

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, puis se referma, créant un bruit qui se répercuta sur les différentes parois de la maison. Le nouvel arrivant chassa les flocons de neige accumulés sur ses épaules, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours. L'endroit semblait désert. Il porta une oreille attentive, sans pour autant percevoir le moindre bruit. Il était donc seul...

«Il y a quelqu'un?» demanda-t-il quand même, juste au cas où.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Ron et Hermione étaient probablement au travail. Ils avaient obtenus leurs vacances en même temps, et ils retournaient au travail ce jour-là, en après-midi. Il avait oublié. Il se débarrassa donc de ses souliers, aux semelles desquels de nombreux flocons de neige s'étaient agglomérés, de son foulard et de son manteau, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait déjeuné à midi, et il était quatre heures. Il avait un petit creux. Il mit donc les pieds dans la pièce, bien déterminé à se trouver un petit encas, en attendant que Hermione ne revienne pour préparer le souper. Il ne voulait pas être macho, c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner. Il ne faisait que toucher un chaudron et tout virait au désastre. Il pouvait toujours utiliser la magie, mais il se savait capable de quand même rater son coup. Pour le bien-être mental de ses colocataires, il préférait laisser la place à son amie. Par contre, il pouvait très bien se préparer une collation. Un sac de chips ou une barre de chocolat n'exigeaient pas trop de préparation...

Seulement, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le garde-manger, son attention fut attirée par une lettre, posée sur le comptoir, devant la fenêtre ouverte. Un hibou était passé. Intrigué, il alla voir de plus près de quoi il s'agissait. Il vit alors son nom soigneusement écrit sur l'enveloppe. Cette lettre lui était donc adressée... Ignorant de qui elle pouvait bien venir, il la prit et tenta de l'ouvrir, décidément trop curieux pour attendre. Un petit son de déchirement se fit entendre, et il sortit aussitôt un parchemin de l'enveloppe. Inexplicablement excité, il le déplia. Il était rare qu'on lui écrive, et il était impatient de voir de qui cela pouvait bien provenir.

_Cher Monsieur Potter..._

Bon, ce n'était visiblement pas de la part d'un ami. Il survola donc la lettre, afin d'immédiatement aller voir de qui elle venait. Il ne vit donc que quelques bribes de phrases, qui n'avaient aucun sens, ainsi hors contexte. Il arriva finalement à la fin, où il lu le nom du destinataire.

_Armand Lays_

Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien... Il revint donc au début pour lire la lettre convenablement. Au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient devant ses yeux, il perdit son sourire impatient, laissant place à de la surprise pure et simple.

Ce n'était pas croyable...

* * *

NdA: HA! Je me déteste moi-même!

Et, oui, pour «Armand Lays», il y avait bel et bien un sac de chips à côté de moi!! XD Il faut bien trouver notre inspiration à quelque part! XD

Bon.. à la prochaine!


	17. Lettre

NdA: Je suis présentement chez ma tante a Québec. (Vous vous en fichez, je le sais.) J'ai mon portable (Oui, j'ai un portable!!! -tire la langue en toute maturité-), mais je n'ai pas internet, je ne peux pas me brancher!

Donc, j'écris! Seule ressource! (Bon, je suis sur msn sur l'ordi de ma tante, juste a côté, donc je survis... Je suis sur deux ordis en même temps! Luxe!)

-cherche sur quoi updater-

Ah! Old Secrets! J'ai un boum d'inspiration, récemment, et je souhaite en profiter!

Voici donc le 17e chapitre! Bonne Lecture! (P.S.: Je ne suis plus chez ma tante, j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a déjà quelques jours... Je vous dis cela parce que je sais que vous vous en fichez totalement!)

* * *

**Lettre**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement, laissant deux silhouettes se glisser à l'intérieur, avant de se refermer. Les deux nouveaux arrivants retirèrent silencieusement leurs bottes, ainsi que le reste de leurs vêtements d'extérieur, avant de marcher en direction du salon.

«Harry?» fit la jeune femme en direction de l'escalier, tentant de voir si leur ami était présent.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui la surprit légèrement. N'aurait-il pas dû être a la maison, à l'heure qu'il était? Il sortait rarement, à cette heure. En fait, il sortait rarement, tout simplement.

«Harry?» insista-t-elle.

«Ça sert à rien, il est pas là.» fit le rouquin, qui se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil du salon.

La brunette jeta un regard soucieux vers l'escalier, avant de hausser les épaules. Ron avait raison, ils étaient seuls à la maison. Et puis, elle s'inquiétait probablement pour rien. Probablement leur ami était-il simplement allé voir Remus, comme l'autre jour. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Non?

«'mione?» fit le rouquin.

«Oui?» demanda la brunette.

«J'ai faim...»

Cette réplique amena la jeune femme a soupirer, levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne pensait vraiment que par son estomac... En temps normal, elle aurait probablement déclenché une dispute à ce sujet, mais elle se contenta d'arborer un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-découragé. Elle se sentait de bonne humeur.

«D'accord, j'ai compris.» fit-elle, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, alors que son mari lui affichait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

La brunette se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la pièce en question, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien préparer pour le souper. Elle pouvait très bien utiliser la magie pour se simplifier la tâche, mais elle restait un peu moldue dans l'âme, et préférait tout faire à la main. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait à propos de Ron et de sa lâcheté, mais elle aimait cuisiner. C'était l'un de ses petits plaisirs quotidiens, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à son mari.

Elle décida finalement d'improviser au fur et à mesure et se mit donc à la recherche d'un chaudron approprié. Elle trouva finalement celui qu'elle voulait, et ne put retenir un juron en voyant qu'il était sale. N'en ayant pas d'autre aussi parfait, elle se devait de le laver. Au moins, pour cette tâche, elle utiliserait la magie. Elle aimait cuisiner, mais laver la vaisselle restait une corvée. Elle aimait bien être sorcière, pour ces petits détails. Elle prit donc le chaudron et l'amena dans l'évier, afin d'activer un sort de nettoyage. Pourtant, elle ne put s'exécuter, son attention étant attirée par autre chose. Un parchemin. Visiblement une lettre, posée sur le comptoir. L'enveloppe était tombée sur le sol, comme si le tout avait glissé des mains de quelqu'un. De Harry.

Curieuse, elle prit le parchemin et le plaça devant ses yeux, enclenchant ainsi sa lecture.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Je vous écrit cette lettre dans le but de vous signaler le lancement d'un tout nouveau magazine, intitulé «_La voix magique_». Nous n'en sommes encore qu'à la réalisation du projet, mais nous avons confiance qu'il sera un succès._

_Bien évidemment, pour en faire un succès, nous souhaitons avoir des journalistes allumés, qui ont quelque chose à raconter, un message à passer. Nous sommes alors, par hasard, tombés sur votre CV, que vous auriez envoyé, il y a de cela un certain temps, à une quelconque entreprise se trouvant dans nos contacts. Je ne peux vous cacher que nous en avons été très impressionnés, et souhaiterions vous compter parmi nos employés._

_Nous vous demandons de réfléchir sérieusement à cette offre et, si vous avez besoin du moindre renseignement, vous pouvez me rejoindre par les coordonnées sur le petit papier ci-joint._

_Au plaisir de vous compter parmi nous,_

_Armand Lays_

La brunette, éberluée, chercha des yeux le petit papier mentionné dans la courte lettre, mais ne le trouva nulle part.

«Ron!» cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Elle entendit un petit grincement, signifiant que le rouquin s'était levé de son fauteuil, avant que le bruit de ses pas ne se fassent entendre.

«Quoi?» fit-il d'une voix ennuyée, alors qu'il mettait les pieds dans la cuisine.

Sans lui fournir aucune réponse, la jeune femme lui tendit le parchemin, qu'il prit a son tour. Il sembla d'abord ennuyé d'avoir à lire mais, au fur et a mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture, son expression passa de l'ennui a la surprise.

«Harry a reçu une demande d'emploi!?» s'exclama-t-il.

Tous deux semblaient partagés entre la surprise et la joie. À vrai dire, ils semblaient ignorer si tout cela était vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Après tout, leur ami semblait être parti en quatrième vitesse suite a sa lecture, ce qui pouvait être une bonne, comme une mauvaise nouvelle. Probablement n'auraient-ils de réponses que lorsque leur ami ne serait de retour...

* * *

Le mois de février en était à sa moitié, mais le froid était des plus agressant. Un peu partout en Angleterre, on se donnait beaucoup de mal pour se réchauffer. L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard n'y faisait pas exception. On parvenait à se tenir au chaud à l'intérieur, mais il ne fallait pas mettre le nez dehors. D'ailleurs, par le plafond inexistant de la Grande Salle, on pouvait voir la neige tomber en gros flocons. Cette poudre blanche ne les atteignait pas, n'étant visible que par un sortilège, mais les élèves et professeurs pouvaient presque tous ressentir ce froid glacial. Ils en frissonnaient presque.

Pourtant, assis avec les autres, un professeur n'y portait pas vraiment attention. Il mangeait tranquillement, plongé dans ses pensées, sans se préoccuper de tous ces gens qui l'entouraient. Il lui arrivait parfois d'échanger un mot avec le directeur de l'école, mais c'était toujours bref.

«Ne trouvez-vous pas cela magnifique, toute cette neige?» demanda son supérieur, d'une voix rêveuse.

«Oui, c'est vraiment très beau.» répondit Remus, avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Ce n'était pas que son directeur était ennuyant, loin de là. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la tête à discuter. Il n'était pas vraiment préoccupé, en tant que tel. Il pensait plutôt à un tas de choses, qui se succédaient dans son esprit. Il était simplement distrait. Il repensait à son plus récent entretien avec Harry, qui remontait déjà à un certain temps. Trop longtemps... Il devrait l'appeler, un de ces jours. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient parlé. Après tout, c'était l'une des seules personnes à savoir à propos de... D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait penser à son patron, qui savait à propos de son homosexualité, sans pour autant avoir abordé le sujet. Remus lui en était particulièrement reconnaissant, ne souhaitant pas vraiment en parler. Son supérieur ne le traitait pas différemment, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il termina rapidement son repas, avant de retourner à ses appartements. Sans savoir pourquoi, il prit son temps, dans les couloirs. Il regardait les murs sans les voir, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il songeait toujours à un tas de choses, qui se succédaient dans sa tête. Oui, il devrait appeler Harry. Bientôt. Il le ferait!

Il poursuivit donc sa marche jusqu'à sa porte, songeur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut tout près, qu'il crut apercevoir une silhouette. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien être assis ainsi près de sa porte. Il s'approcha donc, voyant les traits de l'inconnu se définir.

«Harry?» fit-il doucement, reconnaissant son ami.

Ce dernier leva la tête d'un coup, surpris, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

«Remus...» dit-il simplement, se remettant rapidement sur ses pieds.

«Que fais-tu ici?»

«Je... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.»

Légèrement inquiet, l'aîné marcha jusqu'à sa porte, qu'il déverrouilla rapidement avec un Alohomora, permettant ainsi à son jeune ami d'entrer à sa suite. Ce dernier s'exécuta, avant de suivre Remus jusqu'au salon. L'hôte lui indiqua un siège, le même que la fois précédente, sur lequel le plus jeune prit place, bientôt suivi par le plus vieux.

«Alors? De quoi voulais-tu me parler?» demanda ce dernier.

* * *

NdA: On frappe pas! Pitié!

À la prochaine!


	18. Gêne et Confusion

NdA: Me revoilà! (Il me semble que je me répète pas mal... aie-je si peu de choses à dire!? Vite! Il faut que je me trouve quelque chose d'intelligent, songé, profond et original à dire...)

Les chiens...

(Ouais bon, je me suis pas forcée là...)

Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus forts... ça veut dire que faire de l'ordi me rend plus forte!?

(Bon là, ce qui fait peur, c'est que je me suis forcée, justement...)

Ah pis merde! Le chapitre! Le 18e! Yé! Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

**Gêne et Confusion**

Remus versa le thé dans la tasse du jeune homme, qui en but aussitôt une gorgée, laissant le breuvage chaud glisser le long de sa gorge. Il faisait assez froid, et la moindre source de chaleur était toujours accueillie à bras ouverts. D'ailleurs, le plus vieux s'en versa aussi, avant de reposer la théière sur table basse et de s'installer à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

«Je... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre la situation...» avoua-t-il finalement. «Tu me dis que tu as reçu une proposition d'emploi?»

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux rivés sur son thé, comme si une quelconque créature mythique s'apprêtait à en sortir. L'aîné ne put se retenir de froncer les sourcils devant le comportement de son jeune ami.

«Mais... n'est-ce pas une bonne chose?» demanda-t-il, légèrement confus.

Cette fois-ci, Harry n'effectua aucun mouvement, semblant tout simplement réfléchir. N'était-ce pas une bonne chose? Il l'ignorait. À vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment son propre comportement. On lui avait offert un travail. N'était-ce pas une bonne chose?

«Je... je ne sais pas...» fit-il simplement.

Remus soupira doucement, tout en s'avançant légèrement sur son siège, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et joignant ses mains. Il tentait de comprendre le désarroi de son ami, en vain.

«Harry...» soupira-t-il à nouveau. «Qu'y a-t-il?»

«Je ne sais pas.»

«Il doit certainement y avoir un problème, pour que tu sois ici, dans cet état.» insista l'aîné.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir à nouveau. Quel était le problème?

«Je... je crois que ça me fait peur.» avoua-t-il.

«Et pourquoi?»

Harry soupira, fixant toujours son thé.

«Je n'ai jamais vraiment travaillé. J'ai accumulé les petits travaux sans grande importance et sans avenir... je n'ai jamais travaillé _pour de vrai._»

L'aîné ne put retenir un soupir et un rire, qui se fusionnèrent pour former un mélange d'empathie et de soulagement. Ce n'était pas aussi grave qu'il se l'était imaginé.

«Si ce n'est que ça, je ne m'en ferais pas, à ta place.» fit-il.

«Si ce n'est que ça!?» s'exclama le jeune homme, sans pour autant élever la voix, levant finalement les yeux vers son interlocuteur. «Remus... ce n'est pas si banal! Je suis extrêmement nerveux, rien qu'à y penser!»

«Je sais! Je ne doute pas de ta sincérité...» dit le plus vieux, pour le calmer. «Mais je sais que tu es capable. Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu serais excellent pour accomplir ce travail.»

L'expression du plus jeune passa de la légère outrance à un infime regain d'assurance.

«Tu crois?» demanda-t-il timidement.

«J'en suis certain.»

Le silence qui suivit fut d'une certaine longueur, mais ne portait aucun malaise. Le jeune homme digérait ce qui venait d'être dit, se sentait de mieux en mieux. Il s'en faisait pour rien, comme d'habitude, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il était tellement paranoïaque, il ne cessait de s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Heureusement que Remus était là pour lui remettre les idées en place.

«Merci» murmura-t-il doucement, amenant l'autre homme à sourire.

«Ça me fait plaisir.»

* * *

«Mais pourquoi tu t'en fais!? Il s'est fait proposer un travail! Pas une mort imminente!»

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de son époux.

«Mais bien sûr, t'as raison!» fit-elle sarcastiquement. «Notre ami est porté disparu, sans nouvelles... mais je m'en fais pour rien!!»

«Porté disparu!? Il est parti depuis quelques heures!»

«Oui, mais cette lettre semble l'avoir beaucoup troublé!»

«C'est une proposition d'emploi! Une bonne nouvelle! Il est pas allé se tirer une balle!»

«Ron! Arrête de me mettre ces idées en tête!»

«T'es désespérante!»

Ennuyé, le rouquin quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses inquiétudes totalement irrationnelles. Il était à peine sept heures du soir! Le fait que leur ami soit dehors à cette heure n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Probablement était-il allé rencontrer ce Armand Lays. Et puis, même si, pour une quelconque raison idiote, Harry avait bel et bien été bouleversé par cette lettre, il était probablement allé voir Remus! Hermione était tout simplement désespérante...

* * *

«Alors... heum...» fit Remus, gêné. «Est-ce que... les rêves...»

«Je les ai toujours.»

«Ah...»

«Mais j'en ai trouvé la source. C'était une invention des jumeaux que j'ai touchée par erreur...»

«Oh...»

«Je suis allé les voir aujourd'hui.»

«Ah...Et alors?»

«Eh bien... ils ne savent pas quand ça partira...»

«Ah...»

L'aîné se traita de tous les noms. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à articuler autre chose que des voyelles!?

«Ça peut partir maintenant, comme ça peut partir dans plusieurs années.» poursuivit le jeune homme.

«Aïe.»

Au moins, c'étaient trois voyelles, là...

«J'espère que ça partira bientôt... je me sens un peu mal à l'aise dans tout ça.» avoua le plus jeune.

«Je suppose, oui.»

«J'ai l'impression de m'immiscer dans ton jardin secret, et de te manquer de respect.»

«C'est pas ta faute.»

Remus était sincère. Il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas. Seulement, il espérait aussi que ces rêves s'en iraient bientôt. Il était aussi un peu gêné de savoir que son jeune ami voyait des choses sur lui. Surtout qu'il ignorait quelles étaient ces dîtes choses.

«Est-ce que...» commença-t-il. «...est-ce que ce serait indiscret de te demander qu'est-ce que tu as vu, jusqu'à maintenant?»

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Et puis, après tout, c'était de SES secrets, dont ils parlaient! Il avait parfaitement le droit de poser cette question...non? Malgré tout, le rougissement du plus jeune ne présagea rien de bon. Qu'avait-il vu?

«Eh bien, avant que je ne parte de leur magasin, les jumeaux m'ont donné quelques détails sur cette invention. Ils n'ont pas eut le temps d'en dire beaucoup, car j'étais vraiment en colère...»

Cette précision fit sourire le plus vieux, qui attendit tout de même la suite.

«...mais ils m'ont dit ce qu'ils ont pu.» termina Harry.

«C'est à dire?»

Le plus jeune garda le silence un bref instant, réfléchissant à la pertinence de ce qu'il se préparait à dire. Peut-être devrait-il changer de sujet, afin d'éviter un quelconque malaise? Pourtant, c'était de la vie de Remus dont ils parlaient, et ce dernier avait bien le droit de savoir...

«Et bien...» fit le jeune homme. «Il semblerait que, chaque fois que je fais un de ces rêves, tu le fais aussi.»

Le plus vieux ne put retenir un violent rougissement, qui n'échappa pas au plus jeune. Alors, ses craintes étaient fondées... Harry avait bel et bien eu ce genre de rêves... Il avait bel et bien vu ces _choses_... Perdu dans sa gêne, il ne vit pas son jeune ami se gifler mentalement pour sa mauvaise décision.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait.

* * *

NdA: Bah voilà!

À la prochaine!


	19. Explications

NdA: I'm back!

Bon, je vais pas me forcer pour faire un NdA cette fois... On sait ce que ça donne...

Alors voici le 19e chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Explications**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement, ne créant qu'un tout petit bruit. Un son très faible, se répercutant à peine sur les murs de la maison. On ne pouvait presque rien entendre, mais une jeune femme l'entendit. Cette vibration dans l'air n'échappa pas à son ouïe fine de fille excessivement inquiète.

«HARRY!?» fit la voix anormalement stridente de Hermione.

L'interpelé se figea dans son mouvement pour retirer ses bottes, portant son attention sur la brunette qui déboulait carrément les escaliers pour venir à sa rencontre.

«Heu...oui?» fit-il, incertain, fronçant les sourcils.

Il voyait rarement son amie dans un tel état, sauf peut-être lorsqu'elle se chamaillait avec Ron, et encore. Cette attitude ne lui était jamais destinée, habituellement.

«OÙ ÉTAIS-TU!?» s'exclama-t-elle, hurlant presque. (_NdA: Presque!? Qui a mis ce «presque» dans mon texte!? O.o_)

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Ron, qui descendait doucement les escaliers à son tour. Il crut voir le rouquin lui articuler un «désolé» silencieux, mais il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi... Probablement excusait-il la conduite de la jeune femme, qui se démenait devant lui, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

«J'étais chez Remus.» répondit-il.

«SANS NOUS AVERTIR!?»

«Je ne vous avertis jamais...»

«OUI, MAIS C'EST DIFFÉRENT!!» hurla-t-elle encore plus fort, si cela était seulement possible, amenant les deux jeunes hommes à grincer des dents.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander en quoi la situation était si inhabituelle, lorsque la brunette lui brandit un parchemin à deux centimètres du visage, lui rendant ainsi impossible la moindre possibilité de lecture. Curieux, et légèrement traumatisé aussi, il agrippa le poignet de son amie, afin de le reculer légèrement. Ce fut alors qu'il reconnut sa lettre. Celle de Armand Lays.

«C'est... tu fouilles dans mon courrier?» demanda-t-il, sans pour autant manifester la moindre frustration.

Malgré tout le calme qu'il employait, la jeune femme baissa son bras, affichant un évident malaise.

«Non! Ça traînait!» fit-elle beaucoup moins fort, laissant enfin un répit à leurs oreilles.

«D'accord... et qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans tout ça?» demanda le survivant, retirant sa dernière botte.

«Mais... on est rentré et tu n'étais pas là! Et la lettre traînait sur le comptoir!»

«Ça va, je t'en veux pas de l'avoir lue! Mais pourquoi tu t'en fais autant?»

La brunette se renfrogna. Elle venait juste de le lui expliquer! Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi elle était si inquiète?!

«Harry!» fit-elle, cherchant les mots adéquats pour s'expliquer.

Malheureusement, elle n'en trouva pas.

«Désolé, vieux.» fit le rouquin, se manifestant enfin. «J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait pas à s'en faire, mais elle voulait pas m'écouter.»

Aussitôt eut-il prononcé ces mots, que la jeune femme fit volte face, lui lançant un regard haineux et orageux... Ce qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon...

«RONALD WEASLEY!» s'écria la jeune femme, rappelant étrangement une certaine Mme Weasley. «COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE SI ODIEUX!?»

«Ben, disons que ton niveau d'octaves m'irrite un peu...»

«QUOI!?»

Discrètement, Harry retira son manteau et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Il ne manquerait pas de remercier son ami pour son courage. Affronter Hermione pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille... quelle bravoure!

* * *

Il neigeait doucement, les flocons de neige s'agglutinant ses les trottoirs, piétinés par des dizaines de passants. À vrai dire, cette petite rue était plutôt déserte, et il n'y avait qu'une voiture qui passait de temps en temps. C'était calme.

Et cela l'arrangeait totalement. Il n'était pas d'humeur à traverser une foule. Il marchait seul dans la neige, une valise sur l'épaule. Il avait l'impression d'ignorer où il allait, bien qu'il en avait une petite idée... En fait, il avait peur. Peur du rejet, d'une mauvaise réaction...

Il se faisait probablement du souci pour rien, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Cela le stressait. Il stressait toujours pour tout, et rien à la fois... Il était qui il était...

En attendant, il marchait, tentant de rejoindre le plus vite possible sa destination. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas trop tard...

* * *

Un rapide coup d'oeil au cadran lui signifia qu'il était onze heures du soir. Il était resté plus longtemps que prévu chez Remus... Ils avaient longuement discuté. De tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient surtout éternisés sur le sujet des rêves... Harry se sentait encore mal à l'aise d'avoir avoué à son ami faire ce genre de rêves... Peut-être aurait-il dû s'abstenir...

«Harry?» fit la voix, étonnamment douce, de la brunette, dans l'encadrement de sa porte ouverte.

Il tourna un regard épuisé dans sa direction, n'ayant pas vraiment dormi récemment.

«Oui?» fit-il.

La jeune femme croisa les bras, appuyant son épaule droite sur le cadre de la porte.

«Je suis désolée.» fit-elle, fixant le sol.

«C'est pas grave.» dit-il, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. «Ça prouve que tu te préoccupes de moi...»

«Évidemment, que je me préoccupe de toi!» soupira-t-elle, relevant les yeux vers lui.

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire doucement, ce à quoi son amie répondit. Cette dernière se redressa, rejoignant le survivant sur son lit. Tous deux assis côte à côte sur le bord du lit, ils fixaient le sol.

«Harry... est-ce que ça t'as préoccupé, cette lettre?» demanda-t-elle.

«Oui...»

«Et pourquoi?»

Le jeune homme soupira. Pourquoi avait-il à recommencer?

«Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai peur je crois...» soupira-t-il. «C'est pourquoi je suis allé voir Remus.»

La brunette hocha doucement la tête, ne quittant pas le plancher des yeux.

«Est-ce que ça va mieux?» demanda-t-elle.

«Oui.»

«Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?»

«Je sais pas... je vais commencer par appeler ce Armand Lays, je suppose.»

Hermione leva finalement les yeux vers lui, lui adressant un doux sourire, auquel son ami répondit.

«Je le ferai demain.» ajouta ce dernier, sentant le besoin de le préciser.

Il savait que son amie désespérait sur le fait qu'il ne travaillait pas. Cette offre devait la réjouir au plus haut point, bien qu'elle semblait préoccupée par son état.

«C'est bien.» dit-elle simplement, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, lançant un dernier regard derrière elle au moment où elle passait le pas de la porte.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois, puis elle disparut de son champ de vision, avant qu'il n'entende des pas dans l'escalier. Oui, demain. Il appellerait. Il le ferait. Il se sentait soudainement en confiance. Ce travail le tentait... Il s'étendit donc sur son lit, tentant de trouver quelques phrases à dire à ce Armand Lays. Il ne voulait pas paraître imbécile... Il n'avait jamais vraiment passé d'entrevue... Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression auprès de son possiblement futur patron...

Il s'exerçait à dire «bonjour», lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans toute la maison. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure?

* * *

NdA: Ben oui, je finis là! Nah!

À la prochaine!


	20. J'entends Frapper

NdA: Bon, j'aurais pu updater plein d'autres fics, mais je crois que vous attendez impatiemment de savoir QUI cogne à la porte!

Me voici donc avec le chapitre... -court regarder dans ses archives- 20! (20!!! Merde... quand est-ce que j'ai écrit tout ça!? O.o)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**J'entends Frapper**

Une petite rue. Un bloc à appartements. Un appartement en particulier. Une petite cuisine. Une table, où un jeune homme lisait le journal. Un comptoir, où une jeune femme préparait des sandwichs, malgré l'heure excessivement tardive pour manger. Ils s'affairaient chacun de leur côté, sans dire un mot. Un peu comme tous les soirs, à cette heure. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis peu de temps, mais la routine était sournoise. Elle s'immisçait dans un vie sans même qu'on ne la voit, et on ne la remarquait que lorsqu'il était trop tard et qu'elle était indélébile. Pourtant, ce n'était certainement pas la redondance de leurs soirées qui les empêchait d'être heureux.

«Tu ne sais pas qui j'ai croisé, l'autre jour?» émit finalement la rouquine, sans lever les yeux du souper qu'elle «cuisinait».

«Non.» répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, sans lever les yeux de son journal.

«Harry.»

Cette réponse amena Neville à arracher ses yeux à sa lecture, les posant sur sa douce moitié. Cette dernière lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, souriant face à son expression surprise.

«Ça alors! Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu!» s'exclama-t-il.

«Je sais. Il ne sort pas souvent.»

À ces mots, Ginny posa la dernière tranche de pain, avant de prendre les deux assiettes et de les emmener jusqu'à la table. Son conjoint lui fit un sourire de remerciement, alors qu'elle posait un plat devant lui, avant de poursuivre.

«C'est dommage. Je m'ennuie un peu de lui...» fit-il.

«Moi aussi.» admit la rouquine. «Je lui ai proposé de venir nous rendre visite, un de ces jours.»

«C'est une bonne idée.» acquiesça le jeune homme.

«J'espère seulement qu'il rappellera...»

«Je suis sûr qu'il le fera.» la rassura Neville. «Harry est quelqu'un de fiable.»

«Mouais. Tu as probablement raison.»

Sur ces paroles, ils poursuivirent leur repas sans dire un autre mot. Ils espéraient vraiment revoir Harry.

* * *

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione jeta un regard en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait même pas encore mit les pieds dans la cuisine, qu'on avait sonné. Étrange... Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure si tardive? Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers la porte, alors que le bruit de la sonnette se faisait entendre encore une fois.

«Oui, j'arrive!» s'écria-t-elle, assez fort pour qu'on l'entende de l'autre côté de cette barrière de bois.

Accélérant son pas, elle arriva rapidement à destination, tournant aussitôt la poignée afin d'ouvrir au nouveau venu.

«Charlie!?»

Cette voix surprise et choquée n'était pas celle de Hermione. C'était celle de Ron, qui s'était passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, curieux de voir qui était là. Évidemment, la réponse fut plus que surprenante. Qu'est-ce que son frère faisait là!?

«Sa...Bonjour.» bafouilla timidement l'aîné des Weasley **(1)**.

La brunette et le plus jeune rouquin restèrent un long moment figés, fixant le nouveau venu avec de grands yeux, ce qui eut bien sûr pour effet de mettre ce dernier encore plus mal à l'aise. Du coin de l'oeil, Charlie vit Harry apparaître dans les escaliers, qu'il descendait silencieusement.

«Charlie?» fit-il à son tour, mais de façon bien moins excessive que les autres, une expression surprise au visage.

L'interpelé soupira de soulagement, voyant enfin quelqu'un bouger, entraînant ainsi les autres à suivre son exemple.

«Salut, Harry.» dit-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un faible hochement de tête.

«Salut...» répondit rapidement le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Ce très bref entretien amena les deux autres à sortir de leur torpeur, soulageant faiblement le visiteur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» intervint Ron qui, s'étant légèrement avancé.

Son frère soupira, baissant les yeux. Ses épaules étaient couvertes de poudre blanche et ses cheveux étaient humides, probablement à cause de flocons de neige fondus. Il faisait très frisquet à l'extérieur, et de nombreux courants d'air s'infiltraient à l'intérieur par la porte ouverte depuis déjà un bon moment. Ce fut la brunette qui, se sentant frissonner, réalisa le ridicule de la situation.

«Tu parleras à l'intérieur! Entre!» fit-elle, le tirant doucement par l'avant-bras. « Tu vas attraper une pneumonie!»

Le nouveau venu s'exécuta, un sourire en coin, probablement dû à la frappante ressemblance entre la brunette et une certaine mère Weasley... C'était assez comique à regarder... Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne remarqua rien et se contenta de refermer la porte derrière Charlie. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs qu'à cet instant précis qu'ils remarquèrent tous la valise que ce dernier portait sur son épaule.

«Charlie... qu'est-ce qui se passe...?» demanda Ron, fixant l'immense bagage, les sourcils froncés.

Le grand frère mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, manifestant son malaise. C'était plutôt étrange de le voir ainsi, puisque, sans être vraiment extraverti, il n'était pas particulièrement de nature timide. Quelque chose n'allait pas rond et la présence d'autant de personnes, n'attendant qu'une réponse de sa part, semblait le mettre encore plus mal en point. Par chance pour lui, la brunette était quelqu'un de perspicace.

«Tu veux un café?» lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, une main réconfortante sur son bras.

L'homme lui adressa aussitôt un sourire, qui exprimait toute sa gratitude pour ne pas avoir à répondre dans de telles conditions, hochant faiblement la tête.

«D'accord, viens.» fit-elle, presque dans un murmure, lui indiquant de la suivre.

Il obéit aussitôt, suivant la jeune femme jusque dans la cuisine, laissant ainsi les deux autres garçons en plan. Ces derniers se contentèrent de les regarder s'éloigner, fronçant les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» chuchota Harry à l'adresse du rouquin.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules, affichant son air le plus confus. Ils ignoraient tous pourquoi Charlie était là, mais il semblait complètement à plat. Peu importe quelle était la raison, cela devait être plutôt grave...

* * *

L'appartement était complètement plongé dans l'obscurité. Le silence qui y régnait n'était déchiré que par un constant ronronnement, provenant d'une petite silhouette lovée au pied du lit, et d'un faible bruit de respiration. Les seuls mouvements de la pièce, bien qu'imperceptibles dans cette noirceur, n'étaient que le soulèvement du ventre d'une autre silhouette, plus grande cette fois, enfouie sous les couvertures, et le papillotement de ses cils à chaque fois que cette personne clignait des yeux. Car cet homme ne dormait pas. Il n'y parvenait pas. Comme bien souvent... Trop souvent...

Il se retourna dans son lit, donnant inconsciemment un coup de pied à son chat, qui sauta au sol aussitôt, laissant échapper un miaulement choqué.

«Oh... excuse-moi Griffy...» murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et épuisée.

Il vit avec déception son animal se diriger vers un fauteuil, sur lequel il grimpa et se coucha à nouveau. Génial. Non seulement il ne parvenait pas à dormir mais, en plus, il devrait se passer de la compagnie de son chat. Merveilleux...

Il se retournait une fois de plus, se disant sarcastiquement qu'il ressemblait à un oeuf dans une poêle, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Cela le fit aussitôt froncer les sourcils. Quel était ce bruit? À l'exception de son matou, il était seul dans ses appartements de Poudlard... À tout le moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait...

Le bruit se fit entendre une deuxième fois, amenant l'homme à soupirer de soulagement. On cognait à la porte. Aucun maniaque n'avait pénétré sa demeure temporaire. Il se leva donc difficilement, titubant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, se cognant les orteils contre tous les obstacles potentiels qu'il ne voyait pas. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un interminable périple, et avec de très douloureux orteils, qu'il pu enfin tourner la poignée, mettant à jour celui qui venait troubler son sommeil inexistant.

«M...monsieur le directeur?» balbutia Remus, surpris de voir cet homme à sa porte, par une heure si tardive.

«Oh, je vous en pris, Remus, appelez-moi Brendan.» raisonna calmement le jeune directeur, tout en pénétrant la demeure sans permission.

Légèrement éberlué, le professeur referma la porte, fronçant les sourcils.

«Mons... Brendan, que faîtes-vous ici?» demanda-t-il, ne cachant pas sa confusion.

«Oh, je vous dérange?» demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

«Eh bien, il est presque minuit...»

«Mais vous ne dormiez pas...»

Le professeur soupira. Sur ce point, il ne pouvait pas nier. Il ignorait pourquoi son directeur était là, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il préférait imiter un oeuf dans la poêle...

* * *

La brunette posa une tasse chaude devant Charlie, qui l'entoura de ses mains, profitant de sa chaleur. (_NdA: Il entoure la TASSE de ses mains, gang de..._) Ses yeux s'y posèrent, et ne la quittèrent plus, même lorsque la jeune femme prit place à ses côtés.

«Alors?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Le rouquin soupira, avant d'ingurgiter une première gorgée de son breuvage chaud.

«Jonas et moi... c'est fini.» murmura-t-il, toujours sans lever les yeux de sa tasse.

La brunette lui adressa un sourire empathique, qu'il aperçut du coin de l'oeil.

«Jonas, c'est ton petit copain?» demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi doucement.

Charlie hocha faiblement la tête.

«Vous viviez ensemble, je crois?» continua Hermione.

Un autre hochement de tête lui fut adressé, en guise de réponse.

«Je suis parti...» murmura le rouquin.

«Ça explique la valise.» fit la brunette, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Cette phrase n'avait absolument aucun sous-entendu, mais elle sembla brusquement déclencher quelque chose dans l'esprit du Weasley, qui se leva aussitôt. Le jeune femme fronça les sourcils, lui transmettant toutes ses questions par son regard.

«Je... je suis désolé.» balbutia-t-il. «Je n'aurais pas dû venir.»

Rapidement, il agrippa son bagage et fit un pas vers la sortie, mais il ne put poursuivre. Une main venait de se poser sur son avant-bras, le retenant. Il se retourna vers Hermione, qui lui souriait toujours.

«Il y a beaucoup trop de chambres dans cette grande maison.» émit-elle. «Tu pourras choisir celle que tu préfères.»

Ce n'était qu'une simple phrase, mais Charlie sentit une forte chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, aux alentours d'un organe brisé en petits morceaux. Il ne put retenir un sourire reconnaissant, avant de prendre la brunette dans ses bras. Il avait tant besoin de ce contact, suite à ce qu'il venait juste de subir...

* * *

NdA: Avouez, lecteurs québécois, que je vous ai collé avec la maudite chanson, rien qu'avec mon titre! Je suis trop machiavélique!!

**(1)**: Bon, théoriquement, c'est Bill, l'aîné. Je consulte fréquemment un site de la chronologie de Harry Potter. Seulement voilà, quand j'ai écrit mon prologue, j'avais en tête que c'était Charlie. J'avais oublié que j'avais écrit ça, d'ailleurs... car, par la suite, j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfics où Bill était l'aîné et cette idée m'est rentrée dans le crâne... Tout ça pour dire que, récemment, j'ai vu une petite note dans le bas du site de chronologie disant qu'il y avait certaines contradictions sur ce point. Il semblerait qu'il serait écrit dans le livre «Bill était l'aîné des Weasley» ou quelque chose comme ça, mais que plusieurs détails viennent laisser croire que Charlie est plus vieux... Hmmm...

Tout ça pour dire que, complètement perdue, j'ai décidé de continuer la voie que j'ai pris dans mon prologue et, dans cette histoire, Charlie est l'aîné... Désolée à tous ceux pour qui ça ne fonctionne pas dans leur tête... XD

À la prochaine!


	21. Visiteurs

NdA: Me revoilà!

Voici donc le chapitre 21!!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Visiteurs**

Remus tendit une tasse de thé à son directeur, avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil face au sien. Aussitôt eut-il posé ses fesses sur les moelleux coussins, qu'il posa un regard insistant sur son visiteur qui, pour sa part, ne daigna pas le regarder, préférant prendre calmement une gorgée de son thé. Ce jeune homme d'à peine trente ans sirotait calmement son breuvage, ignorant son hôte, qui attendait fermement des explications. Après tout, son patron avait débarqué dans ses appartements à une heure très tardive du soir. Il était donc parfaitement en droit de se poser des questions! Pourtant, Brendan ne semblait pas voir les choses du même oeil.

«Monsieur...» commença calmement le professeur, tentant de camoufler sa frustration.

«Remus!» l'interrompit le jeune homme avec une indignation plus ou moins sincère. «Combien de fois vous aie-je dit de m'appeler Brendan?»

Le lycanthrope soupira. Cet homme ressemblait beaucoup trop à Dumbledore... C'en était déstabilisant. On lui dirait que Brendan Fisher était un clône d'Albus, et il n'en aurait tout simplement pas été surpris.

«Brendan...» recommença doucement le professeur. «...Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, à cette heure?»

«Oh, je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer!»

Il le faisait exprès. Il le faisait exprès! Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement éviter le sujet ainsi en toute innocence... Le directeur et lui s'étaient toujours vouvoyés et, tout d'un coup, alors que Remus lui posait une question bien précise, il recevait l'illumination qu'ils devaient se tutoyer? Ce n'était pas sérieux...

«Vous tournez autour du pot...» émit le lycanthrope, ne cachant plus son agacement.

Pourtant, si le plus jeune des deux avait perçut cette morosité, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta simplement de prendre une autre gorgée de thé, avant de délicatement poser sa tasse sur la table basse. Il prenait son temps, et il était évident qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise, arborant plutôt son habituel calme. Cet homme était franchement bizarre...

«Brendan?» insista doucement Remus.

«Hum...oui? Quelle était la question?» demanda calmement le directeur.

C'était pas sérieux... c'était pas sérieux! Il jouait avec ses nerfs, ou quoi? En plus, il agissait avec calme, comme s'il était... sérieux, justement! Il le dérangeait à cette heure pour lui faire une blague?

«Si vous continuez, je vous mets à la porte...» menaça le professeur, sans pour autant paraître bien sincère.

Il n'était pas de nature effrayante. Il n'y pouvait rien sur ce point... Le jeune homme lui adressa donc un doux sourire, qui eut au moins le mérite de légèrement adoucir son humeur. Il était toujours marabout, lorsqu'il ne dormait pas...

«Vous ne faîtes pas preuve de beaucoup de patience...» nota le directeur, prenant une autre gorgée de thé.

Le professeur expira bruyamment. Il n'aurait pas dû lui donner ce thé. Il n'aurait pas dû...

«Imaginez que je m'invite chez vous à minuit, refusant de vous fournir les raisons de ma présence... comment réagiriez-vous?» demanda-t-il.

«Je vous accueillerais les bras ouverts.» répondit le directeur.

Désespoir...

«Écoutez, si vous n'avez rien à dire, je vais vous demander de partir.» fit finalement le lycanthrope, en ayant plus qu'assez.

Il était épuisé, il voulait dormir... mais le directeur ne broncha pas. Il resta dans la même position, bien assis dans son fauteuil, et fixa son hôte de ses yeux bleus. Ça alors... Remus n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux du jeune homme étaient profondément bleus...

«J'aimerais vous demander un service...» émit finalement ce dernier.

* * *

«Tu veux dire qu'il va vivre avec nous?» demanda Ron, légèrement éberlué. 

«C'est ce que j'ai dit.» répondit la brunette, ne levant pas les yeux du tiroir qu'elle rangeait.

Ils étaient tous deux dans leur chambre, et la jeune femme avait distraitement expliqué la situation, tout en s'affairant à faire le ménage pour la énième fois de la soirée. C'était une véritable manie chez elle... Elle ne faisait que cela: s'assurer que tout était en ordre et à sa place. Son époux ne pouvait que la regarder faire, assis sur le bord du lit, lui posant toutes les questions qui le harcelaient.

«Et pour combien de temps?»

«Je ne sais pas. Le temps qu'il faudra.»

«Et t'as pas pensé à m'avertir avant de prendre une décision?»

«Ron!» s'exclama Hermione, qui leva enfin les yeux vers son mari. «C'est ton frère!»

«Je le sais!» se défendit le rouquin. «Je dit juste que tu n'es pas seule à vivre ici!»

«Oh, ne t'inquiète pas! Je le sais trop bien.»

«Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues pas là?»

«Oh, rien!» fit la brunette, avec un sarcasme plus qu'évident. «Juste que tu es tout simplement incapable de te faire discret!»

«Ah! Parce que c'est MOI le problème, maintenant?!»

«C'est pas ce que j'ai dit...»

«...mais c'est ce que tu voulais dire!»

«Argh! T'es désespérant!»

«Et toi, alors!»

«Oh, tais-toi, Ron!»

«Non, tais-toi, TOI!»

«Tu dois toujours avoir le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas!?»

«Oh! Bien, laisse-moi l'avant-dernier et ne dit rien après!»

«TU M'EXASPÈRES! C'EST À CROIRE QUE TU FAIS EXPRÈS DE ME METTRE EN COLÈRE!!!!»

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'un silence vint s'installer, créent un frappant contraste avec la vacarme qu'elle venait tout juste de faire avec ses cris. Reprenant son souffle, elle ne put retenir un rougissement en réalisant qu'elle avait carrément hurlé. Harry et Charlie l'avaient certainement entendue...

Ses joues s'enflammaient davantage, lorsqu'elle vit Ron se lever doucement. Probablement l'avait-elle blessé... Il quitterait la chambre et irait dormir dans l'une des chambres d'amis. Là, elle se sentirait mal, angoisserait sur le fait que leur mariage était peut-être terminé, mais refuserait d'aller s'excuser, orgueil oblige. Et là...

Le rouquin s'avança doucement vers elle, chassant inconsciemment toutes les pensées pessimistes qui l'avaient rongée. Il ne semblait pas en colère, outré, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle le regarda donc s'approcher, déglutissant lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait lorsqu'il la serrait tout contre elle, amoureusement, comme il le faisait à l'instant...

«Tu es magnifique lorsque tu es en colère...» murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

Comment faisait-elle pour aimer un tel abruti?

* * *

Remus cligna plusieurs fois yeux, tentant d'assimiler la demande. 

«Vous... vous voulez quoi!?» demanda-t-il, incrédule.

«Un autographe.» répéta le directeur.

«De Harry?»

«C'est exact. Pour ma nièce.»

Alors c'était cela? Juste cela? Brendan avait tourné autour du pot pendant tout ce temps, simplement pour un autographe? Il n'avait pas semblé mal à l'aise, mais quand même...

«Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu à demain?» demanda le professeur, fronçant un sourcil.

«Parce que j'aurais pu oublier entre temps.» répondit le plus jeune, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit.

C'en était presque incroyable. Le lycanthrope se surprit à attendre que le directeur n'éclate de rire, avouant que ce n'était qu'une blague. Une blague stupide, mais une blague tout de même. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. Son patron était vraiment trop bizarre.

«Alors? Vous pourrez le faire?» demanda ce dernier. «Ma nièce en sauterait de joie.»

«Hum...oui. Oui, je peux m'arranger.»

Brendan lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de se lever de son siège.

«Parfait! Alors je vais vous laisser dormir.»

Et, sur ces mots, il quitta les lieux, sans même laisser le temps au professeur de dire quoi que ce soit.

Vraiment trop bizarre...

* * *

NdA: Voilà!

À la prochaine!


	22. Songes

NdA: J'ai un BOUM d'inspiration! J'en profite!

Voici donc le chapitre 22!! (22!! O.o)

Bonne Lecture!!!

* * *

**Songes**

_De grands nuages de fumée s'échappaient du train, qui attendait patiemment que les élèves y montent. Ces derniers se pressaient d'y grimper, sachant que le départ n'allait pas tarder. Ils ne voulaient pas le manquer, alors ils donnaient de rapides bisous à leurs parents, ou se contentaient de les saluer distraitement, avant de courir en direction du Poudlard Express, quai neuf et trois quart._

_Ce train n'était pas comme les autres, et pas seulement à cause de son numéro de quai. Ce train, il menait à une école, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Oh non! Il menait à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ainsi, tous les jeunes sorciers, de onze à dix-sept ans, se marchaient sur les pieds pour y grimper. Une nouvelle année commençait! Certains râlaient, certains anticipaient, et d'autres encore en tremblaient de fébrilité._

_Un jeune garçon en faisait partie. Du haut de ses onze ans, avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux caramel, il avait hâte. Très hâte. À vrai dire, il était carrément excité! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment! Celui où il ferait son entrée dans cette fameuse école dont il avait tant entendu parler..._

_À ses côtés, se trouvaient ses parents. Sa mère et son père. Autant il avait toute la misère du monde à camoufler son impatience, autant les deux adultes ne pouvaient cacher leur inquiétude. Leur fils, leur rayon de soleil, les quittait. Il allait étudier, apprendre, et ne reviendrait qu'aux vacances de Noël, sauf s'il y avait le moindre problème... et elle était là, la source de leur inquiétude. Tous les autres parents avaient aussi leur lot de soucis quant à cette rentrée, mais aucun n'en avait d'aussi graves que les leurs. Leur fils... il était différent. Il n'était pas comme les autres, et ils savaient à quel point une différence pouvait transformer une vie en enfer. Leur fils... leur bébé... il allait devoir affronter la dure réalité de la vie, et ils ne le voulaient pas. Ils auraient voulu le garder à la maison, dans leurs bras, et le protéger à jamais des préjugés et des mauvaises langues. Seulement, c'était impossible... Ils ne pouvaient céder à leurs envies protectrices..._

_Ils embrassèrent donc très fortement leur garçon, remplissant son petit crâne d'indications et de conseils en tout genre. Le jeune sorcier, quant à lui, ne les écoutait que d'une oreille discrète, jetant un regard envieux à tous ses éventuels camarades qui montaient dans ce train. Il voulait y aller aussi... Pourquoi avait-il des parents si prévenants?_

_Et pourtant, il savait pourquoi. Il connaissait la raison de toutes ces indications, et c'était pourquoi il les écoutait sagement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander s'il pourrait un jour rejoindre les autres... Le train allait partir sous peu..._

_Ses parents le laissèrent finalement aller, et il dû se dépêcher, car il allait le manquer. Il parvint pourtant à y monter juste à temps, alors que les roues de l'engin s'enclenchaient. Il gravit rapidement les quelques marches en sautillant, avant de traîner sa valise dans le couloir. Étant l'un des derniers à monter, il remarqua bien vite que tous les compartiments étaient occupés. Il devrait se mêler aux autres... Sociabiliser...  
_

_Il avait attendu avec énormément d'impatience le jour où il monterait dans ce train, mais il n'en restait pas moins timide. Il n'aimait pas avoir à aller vers les gens. Il préférait que ce soit l'inverse qui se fasse... bien que cela n'arrivait que trop rarement. Il n'avait donc pas le choix..._

_Il jeta donc un rapide coup d'oeil dans toutes les cabines qu'il croisait, constatant qu'elles étaient pleines à craquer. Certaines n'étaient pas si pleines que cela, mais les occupants semblaient toujours très amis entre eux et il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir à interférer. Il poursuivit donc, commençant sérieusement à se décourager. Aurait-il à faire le voyage debout? Désespoir..._

_«Hey!» fit une voix derrière lui, l'amenant évidemment à sursauter._

_Il jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule, constatant que ce petit cri lui était adressé. Il se retourna donc complètement, voyant ainsi celui qui l'avait interpelé. Ce dernier était visiblement de son âge, bien qu'un peu plus grand. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs lui arrivaient au menton et ses yeux étaient tout aussi foncés que sa chevelure. Ce jeune garçon, malgré son jeune âge et sa carrure plus ou moins imposante, aurait pu sembler intimidant, s'il n'avait pas eu ce sourire amical accroché aux lèvres._

_«Tu te cherches une cabine?» demanda l'inconnu._

_Toujours aussi timide, Remus commença à transférer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue._

_«Heum...oui.» émit-il tout doucement, presque dans un murmure._

_«Alors viens!» fit l'autre garçon, avant de pénétrer dans une cabine à sa droite._

_N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Remus traîna sa valise jusqu'au compartiement indiqué, où il trouva trois autres garçons. Il y avait celui qui l'avait invité à les rejoindre, mais aussi un petit rondouillard aux cheveux blonds, virant sur le châtain, et un binoclard aux cheveux noirs plutôt courts et très rebelles. Tous de son âge._

_«Salut!» s'exclama le garçon aux lunettes._

_«Heum... salut...» répondit timidement Remus, qui rangeait sa valise avec les autres._

_«Je m'appelle James. Et toi?»_

_«Remus...»_

_Le garçon châtain prit place sur le siège où seul celui aux cheveux noirs, qui l'avait invité à les rejoindre, se trouvait déjà._

_«T'es un timide, toi, hein?» demanda tout bonnement ce dernier, un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-innocent aux lèvres.  
_

_Déjà intimidé par tous ces regards posés sur lui, Remus se renfrogna davantage à cette question. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû accepter l'invitation, en fin de compte..._

_«Je m'appelle Sirius!» fit le garçon, sans attendre de réponse à sa précédente question. «Et ça, c'est Peter!»_

_Le garçon châtain leva les yeux vers son camarade rondouillet, qui lui fit un sourire timide. Aussitôt, Remus sut qu'il s'entendrait bien avec lui._

_«Ne te préoccupe pas de Sirius.» fit James, soupirant. «Il est toujours comme ça.»_

_«Comme quoi!?» s'indigna le principal concerné._

_«Fais pas l'imbécile...» se moqua le binoclard._

_Les deux garçons commencèrent aussitôt à se chamailler gentiment, arrachant un sourire amusé au nouveau venu. Finalement, peut-être avait-il bien fait d'accepter l'invitation..._

* * *

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, se demandant d'abord où il se trouvait... Ce lit, ces quatre murs... Sa chambre! Bien sûr...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil-matin, qui lui indiqua qu'il était midi... Déjà? Lui qui voulait contacter ce Armand Lays au courant de l'avant-midi, c'était raté! Il avait été bête de croire qu'il se serait levé suffisamment tôt pour cela...

Il se redressa donc, adoptant une position assise. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent en tête, alors qu'il se frottait vigoureusement l'oeil droit. Les rêves qu'il faisait n'avaient absolument aucun ordre chronologique. Il venait tout juste d'assister à l'entrée à Poudlard de Remus, Peter, Sirius et... son père. Il ne put évidemment pas retenir un serrement de gorge en y repensant. Revoir ses parents lui faisait toujours cet effet qui, sans être complètement désagréable, lui faisait tout drôle...

Il avait donc vu leur entrée à l'école de sorcellerie alors que, la nuit précédente, il avait vu un épisode de ce qui semblait être leur cinquième ou sixième année, où Remus, Sirius et James avaient fait un autre mauvais coup. Il n'y avait aucune chronologie, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au moins, il n'avait pas vu une autre scène trop...hum... intime, disons...

Laissant échapper un soupir, il extirpa ses jambes de sous les couvertures et se leva. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé et il sentait déjà un gargouillement au creux de son ventre. Armand Lays attendrait, il avait faim!

Harry quitta donc sa chambre, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. La maison était étonnamment silencieuse... Il n'entendait aucun bruit de dispute, ce qui signifiait que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Au travail, probablement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'eux pour manger. Il n'aurait qu'à se verser un bol de céréales et les mangerait dans le calme et la sérénité. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas voir ses amis se disputer, bien au contraire. Cela s'avérait très divertissant, la plupart du temps, en fait, mais il avait un début de mal de tête et il préférait bénéficier d'un peu de calme.

Il mit donc les pieds dans la cuisine, se dirigeant aussitôt vers le garde-manger.

«Salut.»

Il crut faire une crise cardiaque. Sur la table de la salle à manger, pièce annexée à la cuisine, se trouvait un rouquin, plus âgé que lui, qui semblait lire le journal avant qu'il n'arrive.

Charlie. Bien sûr! Il l'avait oublié, celui-là!

«Salut.» répondit-il, reprenant son chemin vers le garde-manger.

«Bien dormi?» demanda le Weasley.

«Ouais, pas mal.» répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, fouillant dans l'armoire. «Et toi?»

«Mouais, pas trop mal.»

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice trouva sa boîte de céréales favorites, et l'extirpa du garde-manger, tentant de ne rien faire tomber au passage.

«J'ai cru comprendre que tu passais quelques temps ici.» émit-il, tout en allant se chercher un bol.

«Ouais, tu as bien compris.»

«Hermione a été très évasive sur le sujet...»

Du coin de l'oeil, le plus jeune crut voir un malaise passer sur le visage du rouquin, et il comprit que c'était un sujet qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aborder. Il versa donc ses céréales, tentant de trouver un autres sujet de conversation.

«Tu as entendu la dispute de Ron et Hermione, hier?» le devança le Weasley.

«Oui.» répondit simplement le jeune homme, esquissant un sourire amusé.

«Est-ce que... ça arrive souvent?»

Le frère aîné de Ron semblait légèrement inquiet, et le plus jeune lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

«Oui. Très.» répondit-il.

«Ah bon...»

«De toute façon, ils se réconcilient assez rapidement...»

Les deux jeunes hommes sentirent leurs joues rosir en se rappelant le genre de bruit qui avait suivi la dispute... Ils s'étaient effectivement réconciliés... de façon très bruyante...

Harry sentit un léger frisson le parcourir, le débarrassant ainsi de ces pensées des plus désagréables. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'il souhaitait savoir de ses meilleurs amis... et, selon l'expression de Charlie, cela ne semblait pas être plus agréable de savoir cela sur son frère...

Décidément, ils s'entendraient bien!

* * *

NdA: Voilààààà!! 

À la prochaine!


	23. Écriture

NdA: Bon, j'update beaucoup cette fic-ci récemment car, tel que je l'ai dit dans le NdA du chapitre précédent, j'ai un BOUM d'inspiration.

Mieux vaut en profiter, ne croyez-vous pas?

(Et moi qui croyait terminer bientôt cette fic... C'est raté... Moi et ma maudite inspiration...)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Écriture**

_**Monsieur Lays,**_

Non, ça n'allait pas. C'était beaucoup trop direct et sec. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air froid... Qui voudrait engager un glaçon!? Comme si ça savait écrire, un glaçon! Ça ne fait que fondre et mouiller la page et...

Non, là il disait vraiment n'importe quoi...

_**Cher Monsieur Lays,**_

Non, ça sonnait étrange, pas naturel... Il ne voulait avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche ses mots, qui ne sait pas quoi dire... C'était le cas, mais ce Armand Lays n'avait pas à le savoir!

_**Cher Armand Lays,**_

Non, ça sonnait encore plus bizarre... Cet employeur n'engagerait jamais quelqu'un qui commence sa lettre par «Cher Armand Lays». C'était ridicule. Il froisserait et jetterai son parchemin aussitôt après avoir lu ces trois premiers mots, c'était certain!

_**Cher Monsieur Armand Lays,**_

Ouais, bien sûr! Et, la semaine prochaine, lorsque l'employeur aurait fini de lire son début de lettre, il lui enverrait une réponse! Il écrivait une missive, pas une lettre de recommandation qu'une mère poule écrirait sur son fils qu'elle considère tout simplement génial...

...D'où sortait-il de tels exemples!? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver autant d'originalité pour l'écriture de sa lettre?!

Probablement parce qu'il voulait être engagé, pas interné.

_**Armand Lays,**_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça!? Si «Monsieur Lays» était trop direct, «Armand Lays» gagnerait le prix nobel du début de lettre le plus glacial, et il recevrait son prix de la part d'un esquimau vêtu d'un grand manteau avec plein de glaçons collés à sa barbe et...

Non, il divaguait là...

Est-ce que les esquimaux avaient une barbe?

ARGH!

_**Cher...**_

Ça y était, il manquait d'inspiration. C'était la panne sèche... Plus rien! Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir une alternative appropriée! Pourquoi ne trouvait-il rien?! Peut-être n'était-il qu'un cas désespéré... Oui, c'était probablement ça.

_**À qui de droit,**_

AH NON! Il écrirait «Armand Lays» sur l'enveloppe, mais inscrirait «À qui de droit» sur la lettre!? Pour quel genre d'imbécile le prendrait-on, pour avoir momentanément oublier un nom!? Ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule.

_**Cher Monsieur Lays,**_

Mouais... Avait-il le choix, de toute façon?

_**J'aimerais vous dire...**_

Non, il ressemblait à une adolescente stupide qui écrit une lettre d'amour à son professeur de philosophie.

Est-ce qu'ils ont des cours de philo, à cet âge?

ARGH! Concentration!

_**Je vous écrit pour vous dire...**_

Non... trop simple...

_**Je vous écrit pour vous signaler...**_

Oh wow, quel changement! Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'embarras du choix, de toute façon...

_**...que j'ai bien reçu votre lettre.**_

Une phrase! Victoire!

_**Je suis d'ailleurs sincèrement désolé de vous répondre si tard, j'ai eu de nombreux empêchements.**_

Ouais, c'est ça. Joue l'homme occupé... Prochaine étape: «Je vais devoir regarder dans mon agenda.» Brillant! Pff...

_**Votre offre me touche beaucoup...**_

Merde, il lui avait proposé un travail, pas une relation à long terme avec enfants et maison de banlieue!

Quoique... cette alternative ne l'aurait probablement pas touché non plus...

_**Votre offre...**_

Non, ça ne marchait pas.

_**Je dois vous avouer que votre offre me plaît...**_

Il parlait d'une offre d'emploi! Pas d'une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, à la taille fine, aux lèvres pleines et avec de gros... euh... orteils...

_**Je dois vous avouer que votre offre m'intéresse. Beaucoup même. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous rencontrer...**_

...dans ce petit café romantique au coin de telle et telle rue! Merde! Ce n'était pas une lettre d'amour!!

_**C'est pourquoi j'apprécierais...**_

Apprécier? Quelle froideur...

_**C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais vous rencontrer, afin d'en discuter.**_

Bon, mieux valait ne pas trop étirer. C'était déjà suffisamment ardu comme ça...

_**Veuillez donc me répondre afin de me transmettre votre réponse.**_

Répondre et réponse dans la même phrase... Ouais,bon, ce Armand Lays n'était pas crétin. Il n'avait pas besoin de répétitions pour comprendre... D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait penser à cette blague où...

Non! Pas maintenant!

_**Veuillez donc me recontacter à ce sujet.**_

C'était déjà mieux.

_**Merci encore, Harry Potter.**_

Ne manquaient plus que les trois x à la fin, et ce serait parfait... Il était ridicule!

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tout va bien, à la maison! Ici, ça ne va pas trop mal. Les élèves me donnent du fil à retordre, mais bon, rien de nouveau sur ce point!_

_Hier, le directeur est passé me voir et m'a fait une bien drôle de requête. Je dit «hier», mais c'était plutôt cette nuit! Quel étrange personnage, celui-là..._

_Enfin bref! Tel que je te le disais, il m'a fait une étrange requête. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui procurer un autographe du grand Harry Potter pour sa nièce. Je lui ai dit que je verrais ce que je peux faire, ça ne te dérange pas? Je sais que tu en as assez de toute cette admiration mal placée, mais je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre. Ça ne coûte rien de demander, non?  
_

_Enfin, tu acceptes ou pas, c'est toi qui voit!_

_Bye._

_Remus. xxx_

L'homme aux cheveux châtains relut sa lettre rapidement, s'assurant qu'aucune faute ne s'y était glissée à son insu. Cela aurait été fâcheux, puisque l'encre ne s'effaçait pas. Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à recommencé au complet. Il se souvenait que, lors de l'une des nombreuses conversations qu'il avait eu avec Harry sur les moldus, son jeune ami lui avait parlé des avancées technologiques de ce monde qui lui était inconnu. Comme cette chose étrange qui s'appelait... heu... qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà? Une gomme à effacer? Oui, c'était cela. Assez surprenant. C'était probablement le seul point sur lequel les moldus les avaient surpassés, eux, sorciers.

Satisfait du résultat de son message, il roula précautionneusement le parchemin, l'entourant d'un ruban attaché serré, afin que la lettre ne tombe pas. Il n'eut ensuite qu'à attacher le tout à la patte de son hibou, qui s'envola ensuite dans l'obscurité naissante de la soirée. Le professeur le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire distrait aux lèvres.

Peut-être devrait-il faire un tour par chez lui, le temps d'une fin de semaine, afin de passer du temps avec ses jeunes amis... Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il ne les avait pas vus... Son directeur ne lui reprocherait certainement pas cette sortie. Après tout, il ne donnait pas de cours, la fin de semaine.

Il leva un regard soucieux vers la lune déjà présente. Elle était presque pleine. Déjà. À peine une semaine avant cette horrible nuit... Celle où il deviendrait un monstre...

Il soupira, se disant qu'il attendrait après la pleine lune pour prévoir une quelconque visite à Square Grimmaurd.

Mieux valait gérer un problème à la fois...

* * *

NdA: XD Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le début de ce chapitre... j'espère que c'était pas trop ennuyant à lire!

Alors heum... à la prochaine!!


	24. Insécurité

NdA: Me revoilà!

Ah, ff . Net a décidé de me faire ch--- dernièrement, mes alerts niaisent! Ça prend dix mille ans avant que je reçoive la confirmation de publication. Je doute que ce soit vraiment si nul... Les alerts doivent me rire dans la face! (Et puis Sandra m'a confirmé qu'elle n'avait pas reçu d'alert...)

Stupides alerts!!!! (Oh wow, quel éclat de colère! Quelle vulgarité... -soupir-)

Bon... voici donc le chapitre 24...

Bonne Lecture! (SI j'ai des lecteurs...)

* * *

**Insécurité**

_Cher Remus,_

_Ta lettre m'a fait sourire, je dois l'avouer. Ta requête aussi, d'ailleurs..._

_Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Toute cette admiration mal placée, comme tu le dis si bien, a tendance à m'agacer, mais je ne peux résister aux beaux yeux d'une fillette! (Je n'ai pas vu les yeux de celle-ci, mais je doute pouvoir lui refuser quoi que ce soit de toute façon... Je suis comme ça! Une vraie guenille...)_

_J'ai joint un autographe avec cette lettre. Tu pourras le remettre à ton directeur. D'ailleurs, il semble assez spécial, celui-là... D'après ce que tu me racontes, il me fait un peu penser à Dumbledore! Je me suis toujours demandé de quoi notre ancien directeur aurait l'air en plus jeune... (En fait, je ne me le suis jamais demandé avant, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux ainsi...Je suis coupable d'enjolivement de phrase! ...Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là, moi??)_

_À part ça, tout va bien à la maison. Hermione et Ron se disputent toujours, mais je crois que tu m'as demandé «Quoi de nouveau» alors..._

_On a un nouvel occupant! Charlie, le frère de Ron, vit chez nous pour une période de temps indéterminée. Je ne saurais pourtant pas te dire pourquoi... À son arrivée (surprise), c'est à Hermione qu'il a raconté toute l'histoire et je n'en ai pas vraiment réentendu parlé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va rester ici... De toute façon, tu connais Hermione... Elle ne dira rien, à moins d'un accident, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Je soupçonne qu'il ait eu quelques problèmes avec son petit ami..._

_Enfin bon, cessons les commérages! Je te laisse là-dessus!_

_Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt,_

_Harry_

_xxx_

_P.S.: J'ai cru voir que c'était la pleine lune bientôt. Je te souhaite bonne chance... (Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.)_

* * *

«Harry?» fit la voix douce de la brunette, qui était appuyée contre le cadre de la porte de la chambre. 

«hmm?» émit le jeune homme, sans lever les yeux du parchemin qu'il pliait en trois.

«Le souper est prêt.»

«D'accord, j'arrive.»

Harry prit le parchemin plié et le glissa délicatement dans une enveloppe, refermant aussitôt celle-ci. Il entendit son amie s'avancer vers lui, mais n'y porta pas immédiatement attention.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» demanda la jeune femme.

«J'écris à Remus.»

«Oh.»

Hermione prit place sur le bord du lit du jeune homme, tandis que ce dernier attachait son enveloppe à la patte d'un hibou qui n'était pas le sien. Probablement celui de Remus. Il se leva ensuite de son bureau et se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit afin que le volatile puisse s'envoler.

«C'est le hibou de Remus?» demanda la brunette, incertaine de sa supposition.

«Oui. Il m'a écrit une lettre et je l'ai reçue très tôt ce matin.»

«Et son hibou est encore là?» demanda la jeune femme, fronçant les sourcils.

«Oui, il semblait trop épuisé pour repartir tout de suite alors je l'ai laissé se reposer.»

«Ah d'accord.»

Le jeune homme referma la fenêtre, avant de se tourner vers son amie et de croiser les bras sur son torse. Il savait décerner un malaise chez elle lorsqu'il en voyait un! Il savait aussi qu'elle souhaitait s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait et qu'elle venait souvent le voir comme ça, mais il voyait que, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas ses vraies raisons et cela l'inquiétait légèrement. Elle était du genre à se faire du soucis pour un rien, mais elle restait son amie et il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

«Il y a quelque chose dont tu souhaiterais me parler?» demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme lui adressa un faible sourire, légèrement teinté de tristesse, qui lui confirma qu'il avait vu juste. Il ignorait ce qui se passait avec elle, mais il le saurait certainement sous peu. Probablement encore un problème avec Ron. Comme toujours...

«Hum...oui...je...» balbutia Hermione, amenant le jeune homme à manifester de la surprise.

La brunette qui bafouillait, c'était plutôt rare. Même lorsqu'elle se disputait avec son mari, elle arrivait à garder une certaine prestance. Était-ce vraiment si grave?

«C'est à propos de Ron?» demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune femme baissa les yeux, laissant ainsi l'autre assumer que la réponse était un «oui». Évidemment. Il ignorait ce que Ron lui avait encore fait, mais il aurait mis sa main au feu que le désarroi de son amie était dû au rouquin.

«Hum...oui...» marmonna-t-elle presque honteusement.

«Et qu'a-t-il encore fait?»

Cette question amena la brunette à sourire légèrement.

«Hum... rien. Non, il n'a rien fait c'est... c'est moi...» balbutia-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils à nouveau, de plus en plus intrigué. Qu'y avait-il?

«D'accord...» commença-t-il. «Et quel est le problème?»

«C'est que...» débuta-t-elle, avant de soupirer.

Visiblement, elle ne trouvait que difficilement les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Cela faisait toujours étrange de la voir dans un tel état, alors qu'elle était reconnue pour toujours garder son calme, excepté lors des «loin d'être rares» moments où un certain rouquin se trouvait dans les environs. D'ailleurs, c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle agissait ainsi.

«Est-ce que tu crois que Ron m'aime?» demanda-t-elle finalement, amenant le jeune homme à s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

«Q...quoi!?» s'exclama-t-il, ne camouflant nullement sa surprise. «Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question?»

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne quittant pas le sol des yeux.

«Je ne sais pas trop...» avoua-t-elle. «J'ai parfois l'impression que ce n'est pas sérieux, entre nous...»

«Mais... Hermione!! Il t'a épousée! Que veux-tu de plus!?»

Harry était choqué, et il ne pouvait le cacher. Comment pouvait-elle douter des sentiments de Ron, son mari!? Depuis qu'ils avaient quatorze ans qu'il savait! Cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'il savait que ses deux amis s'aimaient. Pendant leur dernière moitié de scolarité à Poudlard, il avait vu le rouquin bégayer et faire un tas de bêtises devant la brunette. Il avait vu cette dernière agir étrangement à l'égard de l'autre, s'offusquant beaucoup trop souvent à son sujet. Cette maladresse et cette fausse indépendance ne l'avaient jamais berné et, pendant longtemps, il avait espéré qu'ils s'ouvrent les yeux. Lorsqu'ils avaient finalement commencé à sortir ensemble, il s'était senti soulagé, croyant que tout ce cinéma était terminé... mais il avait eu tort! Ils avaient encore douté et fait plein de bêtises, jusqu'au jour où ils s'étaient mariés. Harry s'était encore surpris à espérer que ces doutes ne seraient plus que derrière eux... et, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était pas trompé. Pourquoi maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à cette fille, pour qu'elle soit encore rongée par ses doutes!? C'était épuisant...

«Je ne sais pas! J'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi...» fit la jeune femme.

«Hermione!» s'écria le jeune homme, plus outré qu'en colère. «Ça fait des ANNÉES que je vous vois vous tourner autour! Ça fait des années que je vois Ron agir en imbécile avec toi! Crois-moi! C'est de l'imbécilité d'homme amoureux! Jamais Ron ne te ferait ça, crois-moi! Il t'aime et ça, je ne te permets pas d'en douter!! Comment peux-tu...»

Et il poursuivit sa tirade, reprochant, sermonnant, ne remarquant pas du tout le sourire naissant sur les lèvres de son amie. Cette dernière le regardait se démener, la réprimander comme il le pouvait, et elle en fut particulièrement attendrie. Harry avait toujours été là pour elle, pour tout le monde. Il avait toujours été prêt à aider tous ceux qui en ressentaient le besoin, ignorant complètement le fait qu'il en avait lui-même besoin. Combien de fois lui avait-elle reproché de trop peu se soucier de lui-même? Elle avait arrêté de compter... C'était un ami exceptionnel. Il voulait tellement les voir heureux... Elle comprenait sa forte réaction. Elle savait qu'elle exagérait avec ses doutes... Elle s'exaspérait elle-même, mais elle n'y pouvait rien! Elle ressentait toujours le besoin d'être rassurée quant aux sentiments de son époux... Si seulement on lui avait dit que l'amour était si compliqué, elle s'en serait tenue loin! Elle l'aurait évité, avant qu'elle ne soit définitivement prise dans sa toile. C'était irréversible...

«...j'arrive pas à croire que... pourquoi tu souris, comme ça?»

La jeune femme lui fit un plus grand sourire, avant de se lever de le prendre dans ses bras, comme ça, sans prévenir. Évidemment surpris, le jeune homme figea, avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était ainsi passée du doute à cette crise d'affection, mais il ne se posa pas de question. Probablement était-elle en SPM ou quelque chose comme ça... D'ailleurs, cela expliquerait pourquoi il sentait quelques larmes dans son cou... Étaient-ce des larmes de tristesse ou de joie? Il l'ignorait...

C'était certainement quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais complètement: les femmes.

* * *

NdA: Ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment de but... mais bon! Je ne contrôle pas vraiment mes écrits! (Je vous entend me crier que c'est moi l'auteure... je sais! Mais je commence à écrire et ça s'en va là où ça s'en va... C'est la vie!)

Alors, à la prochaine!


	25. Pleine Lune

NdA: Eh! J'expérimente quelque chose de vraiment intense... toucher les touches du clavier avec mes DOIGTS! Et non avec mes ongles!! Ça faisait longtemps... (Il était un peu temps que je les coupe...)

Eh bien, maintenant que j'ai partagé ce fait impressionnant avec vous, je me sens d'attaque pour écrire!

Dites donc, vous ne trouvez pas que le «x» est trop près du «s»? Je n'arrête pas de taper la mauvaise touche! C'est énervant! Ou bien encore le «y» et le «t»! Ah! Les dures épreuves de la vie...

Vous savez quoi? Je suis déjà tannée de taper avec mes doigts... Ongles, repoussez!!!

Bon... c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois écrire un chapitre, moi!

Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

**Pleine Lune**

Remus enfila rapidement sa veste, avant d'ouvrir la porte de ses appartements et de la franchir, pour ensuite la refermer derrière lui. Il devait se dépêcher, s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard en cours. S'il commettait cette terrible erreur, ses élèves ne manqueraient certainement pas de lui remettre sur le nez toutes ces fois où il leur avait reproché leur manque de ponctualité. Lui qui était toujours à l'heure, il se retrouvait à courir dans les couloirs pour atteindre sa classe! Si seulement la cadran avait sonné, aussi! Ces machins moldus n'étaient franchement pas fiables! Il devrait en reparler à Harry. Après tout, c'était ce dernier qui lui avait conseillé cet engin!

«Bonjour à tous!» s'exclama-t-il en mettant les pieds dans sa salle de classe.

Il fut heureux de constater qu'il était à l'heure, et que les élèves n'avaient pas encore fini d'arriver. Se pointer en dernier aurait certainement été le comble de la honte... Il s'installa donc à son bureau et attendit patiemment que tous prirent place. Personne n'était en retard cette fois, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il commença donc à feuilleter son plan de cours, tentant de se rappeler où ils en étaient dans la matière.

«D'accord, prenez tous votre livre à la page 32.» fit-il finalement, retrouvant la petite note qu'il avait inscrite au cours précédent.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, attendant patiemment qu'il commence le cours. Il ignorait comment il faisait, mais les jeunes l'aimaient, généralement. Il y avait bien sûr plusieurs Serpentards tenaces, mais il arrivait presque toujours à entretenir une bonne ambiance dans ses classes. C'était tout un exploit, et il le savait, voyant comment certains de ses collègues se démenaient pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Probablement était-il simplement choyé d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Après tout, ce n'était pas l'histoire de la magie qui intéressait tout le monde...

Oh, et puis... pourquoi cherchait-il des raisons? Mieux valait profiter de sa chance...

* * *

«Harry!?» cria la brunette, du bas de l'escalier.

Elle attendit patiemment une réponse, sachant pourtant qu'elle n'en recevrait aucune. À cette heure si matinale, le jeune homme était certainement dans un état comateux, incapable de recevoir le moindre message du monde extérieur que représentait la réalité. Non, c'était probablement trop pour lui...

«Hmmmm?» fit un râle endormi.

Elle ne put retenir une expression surprise en voyant son ami apparaître en haut de l'escalier.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!» demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

«Tu m'as appelé, que je sache...»

«Oui... mais depuis quand tu me réponds!?»

«Bah... depuis maintenant...»

«Ah... eh bien je voulais juste dire que Ron vient de partir au travail, et je pars aussi.»

«D'accord... et?»

«Et...c'est ça!»

«Tu me déranges pour me dire ça!?»

«Heu...ouaip! Salut!»

Et la brunette, après avoir fait un rapide signe de la main, quitta les lieux, laissant aussitôt un jeune homme aux yeux verts seul avec sa morosité matinale. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un à côtoyer le matin... mais bien quelqu'un à fuir pendant qu'il en était encore temps!

Ce dernier, voyant son amie quitter les lieux, laissa échapper un long soupir, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, espérant manger un petit quelque chose. Il tombait de sommeil, et aurait de loin préféré retrouver son lit, mais il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. C'était comme ça...

«Bonjour!» fit Charlie, assis à table, un journal en mains.

«Bonjour...» marmonna le plus jeune d'une voix des plus endormies.

«N'es-tu pas couché, normalement, à cette heure?» demanda Charlie, fixant l'horloge en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'était que sept heures trente du matin, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout être l'heure habituelle du plus jeune pour se lever...

«Mouais, d'habitude...» fit Harry, marmonnant toujours.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers le garde-manger, d'où il sortit un boîte de céréales. Il partit ensuite à la recherche d'un bol, qu'il remplit distraitement du contenu de la boîte rectangulaire et de lait. Après en avoir renversé la moitié sur le comptoir, il alla chercher une cuillère et vint s'asseoir à table à son tour. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis qu'il constata qu'une cuillère n'avait pas de dents, habituellement. Pourquoi avait-il une fourchette?

Le rouquin ne put retenir un rire en voyant l'expression qu'arborait l'ami de son frère. Avec ce mélange d'air dubitatif et d'incompréhension, avec une teinte de fatigue, le tout était totalement hilarant. C'était définitivement le genre de choses qui n'avaient pas de prix.

«Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin, hein?» demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le plus jeune se contenta de grogner, avant d'aller chercher le bon ustensile. Il détestait être traité ainsi le matin, mais il refusait de s'énerver contre Charlie. Il n'avait rien fait pour endurer sa mauvaise humeur...

«Est-ce que quelque chose t'a réveillé, pour que tu sois debout si tôt?» demanda le plus vieux, alors que le plus jeune reprenait place à table.

«Bof... je dors toujours mal, les matins de semaine.»

«Et pourquoi ça?»

«Parce que Remus se lève tôt.»

Cette réponse amena un froncement de sourcils de la part du rouquin. "Parce que Remus se lève tôt." Quel était le rapport avec Remus? Il ne comprenait pas... et Harry dût voir son désarroi, car il s'expliqua davantage.

«C'est à cause d'une bêtise de ton frère et de sa femme prétendument plus intelligente.» dit-il.

Charlie laissa échapper un faible rire.

«Qu'est-ce que mon frère a encore fait?» demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Ils ont acheté un bidule des jumeaux et ça a mal tourné.»

L'aîné des Weasley leva les yeux au ciel, laissant échapper un soupir.

«On va prétendre que je suis surpris...» émit-il, arrachant un sourire à son interlocuteur. «Qu'est-ce que c'était?»

«Quelque chose pour rêver au passé de quelqu'un. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi Remus et Tonks ont rompu.»

«Tsss... La curiosité!»

«Mouais, je sais... Enfin bon, c'est moi qui ai touché cet engin par erreur, et c'est moi qui s'est retrouvé à rêver au passé de Remus.»

«Ah...»

«Alors quand je fais un rêve, il rêve à la même chose que moi. Nous dormons donc toujours en même temps. Si je me couche à minuit, il ne dormira pas avant cette heure, même s'il est au lit depuis dix heures. C'est pourquoi, la semaine, je dors mal. Je me couche tard et il se lève tôt.»

«Vous dormez mal tous les deux.»

«Ouaip.»

«Pourtant, Hermione semblait surprise de te voir levé si tôt.»

«Ouais, d'habitude je reste dans un sommeil sans rêves ou, si je me réveille, je reste au lit à somnoler...»

«Ah...»

Charlie hocha lentement la tête, enregistrant toute l'information qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir. Il n'était ici que depuis très peu de temps, mais il prenait plaisir à apprendre à connaître les amis de son frère. Surtout Harry. Ils se croisaient plus souvent, puisque le Weasley était présentement en congé, passant donc ses journées à ne rien faire, tout comme le jeune homme aux yeux verts. C'était toujours plaisant d'entretenir une conversation avec lui et d'en apprendre un peu plus.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il pense à remettre cette histoire sur le nez de ses frères. Il ne manquerait certainement pas une occasion de les embêter! Il se marrerait certainement à voir leurs réactions... Décidément, il ne possédait pas cette chose mystérieuse dont sa mère lui parlait souvent... Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà? La...euh... la... Ah oui!

La maturité...

* * *

«Et c'est ainsi qu'il faut toujours...»

Un petit bruit se fit entendre dans toute l'école, signalant la fin du cours. Remus, voyant ses élèves se lever d'un bond, ne put retenir un sourire. Il était peut-être apprécié par presque tous, mais il y avait toujours des limites! L'école restait l'école, et la fin d'un cours restait la fin d'un cours! C'était toujours un véritable marathon pour sortir de la classe. Il rangea donc rapidement tous ses livres, alors que les jeunes adolescents quittaient bruyamment la pièce. Les conversations enjouées s'entremêlaient aux sourires soulagés. Cette joie de vivre typique à la jeunesse ne put qu'attendrir le professeur dans la quarantaine. Il aimait vraiment son travail...

Il rassembla le reste de ses affaires, avant de les enfouir dans son sac. La tâche s'avérait plutôt longue, puisqu'il s'éparpillait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il arrivait à foutre le bordel en si peu de temps... c'était certainement un don! Peu de gens devaient avoir cette facilité à s'éparpiller ainsi... Il devait être unique! Ses appartements étaient propres et rangés, mais son bureau de classe ressemblait à tout, sauf à un bureau de classe! Désespérant...

«Remus?» fit une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le professeur leva aussitôt les yeux de ses bouquins, pour constater que la pièce était finalement vide, à l'exception d'un jeune homme à l'entrée. Son directeur.

«Hum, oui?» demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Le directeur esquissa un sourire mystérieux, avant de s'avancer un peu plus.

«Bonjour.» dit-il simplement, ne cachant toujours pas ces dents découvertes.

«Il y a un problème?»

«Non, pourquoi?»

...Trop étrange. Cet homme était trop étrange, quand il n'était pas tout simplement exaspérant. Il devait toujours faire preuve de patience avec lui, et il devait admettre qu'il ne le comprenait que difficilement, si ce n'était pas du tout... Tiens, cela lui rappelait quelqu'un... Mais qui? Il se souvenait avoir eu une élève assez spéciale... Ah oui! Mais bien sûr! Luna Lovegood! Tout un phénomène, celle-là... Qu'était-elle devenue?

Oh, et puis, ce n'était pas le temps d'y penser. Il avait un directeur bon pour l'asile à gérer!

«Hum... que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?» insista le plus vieux.

«Oh, rien. Je passais...»

Il passait... mouais...

«Ah bon...»

Le professeur termina donc de ranger ses affaires, avant de placer la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

«Alors, heu... je vais y aller.» dit-il, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées, voyant la porte se rapprocher. Il se préparait à la franchir, lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

«Hum, Mons- Brendan.» fit-il en se retournant vers le directeur, réalisant que ce dernier le fixait déjà. «J'ai reçu une réponse de Harry. Il m'a envoyé un autographe pour votre nièce.»

«Ah! Voilà une bonne nouvelle!»

Le professeur esquissa un faible sourire, auquel le plus jeune répondit avec beaucoup plus d'intensité.

«Si vous voulez...» commença Remus. «...vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.»

«Bien sûr!»

Et ils partirent tous deux en direction des appartements du plus vieux des deux.

* * *

Harry se leva de table et alla porter son bol vide sur le comptoir, enclenchant aussitôt un sort de nettoyage. Comme s'il pouvait seulement envisager de la laver lui-même! Il avait fait cela suffisamment pendant sa jeunesse, il en avait fait une overdose! Il plaignait sincèrement ces pauvres moldus qui devaient se rabattre sur une brosse et un torchon... Oh, il y avait bien les lave-vaisselles, mais c'était toujours plus de travail qu'un sort de nettoyage. Ah! La belle vie...

S'extasiant sur la beauté d'un sort de nettoyage, il ne vit pas immédiatement la lettre posée sur le comptoir, près de la fenêtre ouverte. Ce ne fut qu'en levant les yeux qu'il l'aperçut, fronçant aussitôt les sourcils. Son nom y était inscrit.

Il la prit dans ses mains et ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe, y retirant aussitôt un parchemin. Il le déplia lentement, cherchant aussitôt le nom à la fin de la lettre.

Armand Lays.

* * *

Remus prit sa plume, trempa le bout dans l'encre, et commença à écrire.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai remit l'autographe au directeur, aujourd'hui. Il était content. Ou plutôt, je crois. Ses émotions ont tendance à être manifestées d'une drôle de façon... enfin bon!_

_Je ne t'écrirai pas un roman, je n'aurais rien pour remplir tout cet espace! En quelques mots, les cours se sont déroulés normalement aujourd'hui, et rien de spécial n'est survenu!_

_Au fait, ton bidule-machin que tu appelles affectueusement «réveil-matin» ne fonctionne pas très bien! En fait, je me suis encore réveillé en retard! C'est une sacrée chance que je sois arrivé à l'heure à mon cours. Je t'accuse de mes malheurs!_

_Sinon, je suis heureux de voir que tout va toujours aussi bien entre Ron et Hermione (à leur façon, je devine...). L'histoire de Charlie m'a un peu surpris, et intrigué aussi, je dois l'avouer! La curiosité est un vilain défaut... mais je n'y peux rien! De toute façon, je crois que tu es tout aussi vilain que moi..._

_Je dois te laisser, il va bientôt faire noir et je dois me dépêcher d'aller me préparer. Tu sais quel genre de nuit se sera..._

_Bye!_

_Remus _

_xxx_

_P.S.: Sais-tu ce qu'est advenue Lune Lovegood?_

* * *

NdA: Wah! J'ai fait assez long! Je me surprends!

Alors, n'ayant rien à dire... beubye! À la prochaine!


	26. Le jour d'après

NdA: Ça y est! Je délaisse toutes mes fics pour celle-ci, récemment! Je suis trop inspirée... Je vous entend me dire «Oooooonh, dommage!» Ben oui, je sais, c'est trop triste, surtout pour vous, chers lecteurs! Un autre chapitre à lire! Je vous plains...

Bon, ma gueule et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le jour d'après**

La souffrance... La douleur... Son corps tout entier était soumis à une horrible torture, ses muscles étant constamment contractés par ces élancements beaucoup trop intenses. C'était insupportable, insoutenable. Cette douleur était beaucoup trop intense, elle devait cesser! Au plus vite. Peu importait le moyen, tout cela devait cesser. De plus, il avait froid. Tellement froid... Son bras droit ne répondait plus, semblant complètement gelé. De toute façon, aucune partie de son corps ne semblait vouloir agir, à l'exception de ses cordes vocales, qui créaient de nombreux gémissements sourds. Il se sentait gelé et...mouillé. Probablement la combinaison de la neige fondue et de son propre sang. Il y en avait partout, souillant la blancheur immaculé de tous les flocons qui recouvraient le sol. La neige... blanche et... froide. Glaciale. Insupportable.

Puis, une silhouette, au loin. Elle approchait rapidement, mais il ne possédait pas la force de se relever et de fuir. Il ne ressentait pas la force de se défendre, ou quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait plus la moindre force. Il se sentait faible. Il ÉTAIT faible. Il voulait repousser ces mains qui le touchaient, mais n'avait pas la capacité de bouger, pas même de lever le petit doigt. Il avait si froid, si mal... Il ne pouvait qu'éprouver un certain soulagement de sentir cette chaleur corporelle contre son propre corps gelé.

Il sentit plusieurs mains et bras l'agripper et le soulever. Cette silhouette n'était visiblement pas seule, mais il n'arrivait pas à percevoir l'autre personne, ou les autres... Combien étaient-ils? Il l'ignorait. Sa vue était floue. Il ne voyait plus clair, ne pouvait plus aligner deux mots et ses pensées se bousculaient. Il avait si mal. Si seulement ces personnes pouvaient le libérer de sa souffrance, de cette torture...

N'importe quoi pour que tout cela cesse.

* * *

«Eh bien! Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi!» s'exclama la brunette.

La veille, en revenant du travail, elle avait été d'une humeur massacrante. Mauvaise journée. Harry ne s'était donc pas risqué à l'aborder. Elle n'apprenait donc la bonne nouvelle que le lendemain matin, en déjeunant en compagnie de son ami, qui s'était encore une fois levé beaucoup trop tôt. Visiblement, il avait passé une nuit blanche, vu les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux.

«Merci.» fit simplement le jeune homme, tout en tartinant distraitement une rôtie.

«Tu as reçue la lettre hier?»

«Oui, hier matin.»

«Ah! Tu dois être heureux.»

«Oui, je suppose.»

Bien sûr, qu'il l'était! Il avait reçu une lettre de la part d'Armand Lays, lui annonçant qu'il était engagé. Il... il avait un travail! Sans pour autant oublier son stress et la peur qui l'envahissait à la simple idée d'enfin faire quelque chose de ses journées, il ressentait quelque chose s'apparentant à l'euphorie, même presque vingt-quatre heures plus tard. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait que trop rarement. Il était donc évident qu'il était heureux! Il ignorait encore comment les choses se dérouleraient, mais il préférait ne pas y penser tout de suite. Il devait aller rencontrer cet homme, éventuellement. Aucune date n'était encore fixée. C'était d'ailleurs étrange, que ce monsieur Lays l'engage ainsi, sans même l'avoir rencontré. Harry ne pouvait que trouver cela inhabituel, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas trop. Il se sentait plutôt flatté...

«Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Remus?» demada la brunette, avant d'engloutir une bouchée de rôtie au beurre d'arachides.

«Heum... un peu. J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part, hier soir. Il l'a écrite avant la nuit.» répondit le jeune homme.

Ce n'était pas juste. Pendant un certain temps, il avait presque réussi à oublier son inquiétude, canalisant ses pensées sur son nouveau travail, mais Hermione lui avait tout ramené en tête... Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, mais il ne put retenir sa morosité. Il s'inquiétait pour Remus, comme pour chaque nuit de pleine lune. Allait-il bien? Était-il blessé? La nuit s'était-elle bien déroulée, dans les circonstances? Toutes ces questions se ressemblaient, mais elles tournaient à un rythme effréné dans la tête du jeune homme, lui donnant presque envie de vomir. Son déjeuner lui donna aussitôt la nausée, et il perdit toute envie de manger. Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas dormi, et il savait pourquoi. Remus, lui, n'avait pas dormi. À l'heure qu'il était, son ami plus âgé était probablement plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves, étant de retour à sa forme humaine. Pourtant, il ignorait s'il allait bien et cela le tuait à petit feu. C'était toujours pareil, à chaque fois. À chacune de ces nuits où le professeur se transformait en loup-garou, le jeune homme aux yeux verts se trouvait envahi par une peur irrationnelle. Il n'y pouvait rien...

«Harry?» demanda Hermione. «Ça va?»

Arraché à ses pensées, le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire, trop peu convaincant.

«Oui, ça va.» répondit-il, d'une voix aussi peu convaincante que son sourire.

Trop perspicace au goût de Harry, la brunette se leva de son siège et s'approcha de son ami, déposant une main sur son épaule.

«Je suis sûre que tout va bien.» fit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Bien qu'énervé par le côté mère poule de son amie, le jeune homme dû avouer qu'il appréciait ce réconfort. Après tout, cela prouvait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était une bonne amie, il ne pouvait le nier...

«Oui, je sais.» murmura-t-il, peu convaincu lui-même.

La jeune femme lui adressa pourtant un doux sourire, avant d'aller porter sa vaisselle dans l'évier et d'enclencher un sort de nettoyage. Elle fit rapidement toutes les petites choses qu'elle faisait chaque matin, avant de retourner voir Harry, et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

«Je dois y aller.» dit-elle.

«D'accord.»

«Bye.»

«Bye.»

Et la brunette s'en alla travailler, laissant son ami seul avec ses inquiétudes. Le jeune homme resta immobile, fixant toujours la moitié de rôtie qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangée. Il n'avait vraiment plus faim, et il se décida finalement à jeter cette nourriture qui l'horripilait soudainement. Il s'éxécuta donc, avant d'ajouter son assiette à celle de son amie.

Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait de sa journée, à part tourner en rond. Peut-être devrait-il retourner se coucher.

Ainsi, il permettrait peut-être à Remus de se reposer aussi.

* * *

«Comment va-t-il?» fit le jeune homme, d'une voix étrangement consciencieuse.

«Pas trop bien.» répondit la femme.

«Pas trop bien?»

«Ce fut une dure nuit, M. le directeur.»

«Je n'en doute pas une seconde...»

«Son corps porte de très nombreuses coupures et égratignures. Il semble s'être battu très rudement...»

«Et... dans quel état se trouve-t-il exactement?»

«Eh bien, il se repose, pour l'instant, mais je crois qu'il aura besoin de beaucoup plus de repos pour s'en remettre.»

«D'accord... que proposez-vous donc?»

«Je n'en sais rien. Il aurait besoin de plusieurs jours de repos, sans activité spéciale et SURTOUT sans travail.»

«D'accord, je lui donne congé.»

«C'est la moindre des choses.»

«Je ne le sais que trop bien.»

Le directeur fixa longuement la femme devant lui. Mme Pomfresh. Cette infirmière possédait un véritable don et accomplissait parfois de vrais miracles... mais elle le détestait, c'était évident. Ils restaient courtois l'un envers l'autre, mais Brendan voyait très bien qu'il tombait royalement sur les nerfs de cette femme. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais c'était comme ça. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait grandement admiré Dumbledore et que l'idée que ce grand homme soit succédé par un «gamin» comme lui l'horripilait. Ouais, c'était probablement ça...

«Je vais donc vous laisser accomplir votre travail, j'ai quelques personnes à contacter.» fit-il finalement, saluant courtoisement l'infirmière scolaire.

«Mouais, faites donc.»

Elle le détestait vraiment...

* * *

«Harry?» demanda Charlie, passant sa tête dans le cadre de la porte de la chambre.

«Hmm?» demanda l'interpelé, tournant la tête en direction du rouquin.

«Hum... tu dormais?»

«Non...»

«Ah...»

«C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé...»

Non, il avait vraiment essayé... Il s'était recouché, espérant naïvement trouver le sommeil, en vain. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, et il sentait la fatigue le ronger de l'intérieur, mais Morphée le boudait fermement. Quel emmerdeur...

«C'est Remus?» demanda simplement Weasley, recevant aussitôt un faible hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

C'était banal, mais Harry appréciait que Charlie le comprenne. Il avait l'impression d'être un peu moins seul... Quel ringard!

«C'était la pleine lune, cette nuit.» dit faiblement le Survivant.

«Je sais...»

Ouais, il se sentait définitivement moins seul et, ringard ou pas, il se sentait mieux, bien qu'ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots... Le rouquin s'avança finalement, mettant les pieds dans la chambre du plus jeune.

«Ron et Hermione sont au travail?» demanda-t-il.

«Hermione, oui. Ron, non.»

«Ah bon? Et il est où?»

«Dans les profondeurs sombres et sinistres de ses couvertures.»

Cette réponse arracha un sourire à Weasley, qui tenait ses bras croisés sur son torse, comme s'il était timide. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, en fait...

«Et pourquoi dort-il encore?» demanda le frère du concerné.

«Parce qu'il a travaillé jusqu'à très tard hier soir... ou plutôt très tôt ce matin et qu'il bénéficie d'un avant-midi de repos.»

«AH... je trouvais bien qu'il rentrait tard...»

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts tourna un regard épuisé dans sa direction, esquissant un faible sourire, auquel le rouquin répondit.

«Tu viens boire un café?» demanda ce dernier.

Harry était épuisé et tout ce qu'il désirait était dormir, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence: il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

«Ouais.»

* * *

Dans son bureau, qui autrefois fut celui d'un grand homme nommé Albus Dumbledore, Brendan Fisher trempa le bout de sa plume dans son encrier, avant de se pencher sur le parchemin, qui n'attendait que d'être barbouillé par son écriture.

_Chers amis de Remus,_

_Tel que vous le savez déjà, la nuit précédente fut une nuit de pleine lune. Votre ami a subi une très dure nuit et doit maintenant se reposer. L'infirmière scolaire m'a informé qu'il aurait apparemment été mêlé à une dure bataille nocturne et qu'il doit se remettre de ses blessures. _

_Il doit passer plusieurs jours sans trop s'exténuer, et c'est pourquoi il ne travaillera pas pour les prochains jours. Je crois sincèrement que passer du temps chez lui l'aiderait à se reposer convenablement, à tout le moins mieux que dans une école qui grouille d'élèves surexcités._

_Si vous pouviez me répondre dans les plus brefs délais, afin de me signaler si cette idée vous convient, ce serait parfait!_

_Je vous remercie d'avance pour y réfléchir,_

_Brendan Fisher, directeur de Poudlard_

L'homme plia rapidement le parchemin, avant de le glisser dans une enveloppe et de l'attacher à la patte de son hibou. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis. Il savait que les amis de Remus étaient prêts à tout pour l'aider.

Il espérait seulement que ces blessures n'étaient pas trop grave...

* * *

NdA: Weulah! (Désespoir... Tout prof de français me déchirerait en petits morceaux avec leurs dents pour ainsi massacrer la langue française...) (Ouais, tu peux être sûre que, si je me fais meurtrieurer, je m'efforcerai de te dénoncer avant ma mort, Sandra!)

Bon, suite à cette lettre de suicide (c'est du suicide, dire weulah, alors que des profs de français rodent peut-être...)...

À la prochaine!


	27. Dur Réveil

NdA: Bah oui, j'ai envie d'écrire, et j'en profite! Demain, je fais du ménage! (Yay...) (En fait, c'était il y a quelques jours, le ménage, mais quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, c'était le jour même...)

En plus, j'ai commencé la lecture de Harry Potter 7!! (Yay pour vrai, là!)

Je commence déjà à voir certains détails qui viennent démolir certaines alternatives que j'ai prises dans mes fics de Harry Potter, qui ont été débutées après la lecture du 6... Mais bon! C'est pas grave, parce que la plupart d'entre vous ne lirez pas ce tome avant le 26 octobre!! -tire la langue- (Ah! C'est orgasmique de me vanter de ça comme ça!!! XD)

Bon, et bien... bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Dur réveil**

Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux, tentant de réaliser où il était, pourquoi y était-il, que s'était-il passé... À vrai dire, toutes les questions imaginables se succédèrent dans son esprit à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide. Il en était étourdi... D'ailleurs, il se sentait étourdi, avec ou sans questions. Il avait un de ces maux de tête... c'était affreux. Pourtant, il trimbalait un sentiment de soulagement, probablement dû au fait que cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui l'avait agressée, un peu plus tôt.

Il n'en avait pourtant que de vagues souvenirs... Il se souvenait s'être réveillé dans la neige de la forêt interdite, pas du tout à l'endroit où Mme Pomfresh était censée le retrouver. Il se souvenait être longuement resté immobile, à l'agonie, n'émettant que de longs gémissements gutturaux, les seuls sons qu'il avait la capacité d'émettre. Il se souvenait que l'infirmière de Poudlard l'avait finalement trouvé, et l'avait ramené au château, avec l'aide d'une ou plusieurs autres personnes dont il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir. Après cela, c'était le vide total. Le trou noir. Était-il à l'infirmerie? Logiquement, il aurait dû, mais le décor ne lui rappelait en rien la petite pièce médicale de l'école.

Où était-il alors? Il l'ignorait. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment fort pour chercher la moindre réponse. Ses souffrances s'étaient grandement atténuées, mais il avait toujours mal et ressentait le besoin de se reposer davantage. Dormir... Il n'arrivait pas à dormir complètement, à trouver un sommeil réparateur, mais il préférait toujours cet état de somnolence à l'agressant mal de tête qui l'assaillait à chaque réveil.

Oui, dormir... encore un peu...

* * *

«Et comment il va?» demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés. 

Elle venait à peine de revenir du travail, et on lui annonçait que Remus était à la maison, dans un état critique. Elle avait su, en quelques secondes, que leur ami était blessé, suite à sa transformation, qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Cette nouvelle des plus surprenantes ne pouvait que l'emplir d'inquiétude envers son ami lycanthrope, mais aussi envers Harry, qui semblait rongé par la nervosité. Visiblement encore plus qu'elle ne l'était...

«Je ne sais pas trop. Pas trop mal, je suppose.» répondit le jeune homme, jetant un regard plus ou moins troublé en direction de l'escalier.

Il avait reçu une lettre du directeur en matinée et dès qu'il l'avait lue, il avait senti un état de panique le prendre par surprise. Ce Brendan Fisher n'avait pas du tout fait preuve de précisicion dans ses explications, et le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait eut très, très peur, anticipant le pire. Si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Remus... il ignorait s'il serait parvenu à s'en remettre. Après tout, c'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et il avait eut vraiment, vraiment très peur pour lui. De toute façon, il n'était pas le seul. Ron aussi, lorsqu'il s'était finalement extirpé de son état comateux, avait semblé très inquiet pour leur ami. Ils s'étaient tous deux rendu à Poudlard à la vitesse de l'éclair, où ils avaient trouvé le professeur dans un état plus ou moins alarmant. Ils avaient discuté avec le directeur, puis l'infirmière, avant de finalement ramener leur ami à la maison et de l'installer confortablement dans son lit. Le rouquin avait finalement dû retourner travailler, ce qui ne semblait pas particulièrement lui plaire...

«Est-ce qu'on sait ce qui lui est arrivé?» demanda la brunette, extirpant le brun à sa récapitulation mentale des événements.

«Heum... Mme Pomfresh dit qu'il semble s'être battu contre une autre bête de la forêt interdite.»

«Comme la dernière fois?»

«Oui, mais c'est un peu moins grave cette fois... à tout le moins, je crois.»

«Ah bon...»

Ils restèrent un bref moment en silence, fixant tous deux le sol, comme si ce dernier avait soudain gagné en intérêt. Les mots venaient à perdre tous leurs sens, dans de telles situations, comme si les paroles ne suffisaient plus à combler le vide qu'ils ressentaient. Personne n'était mort et Remus allait bien, mais ils ne pouvaient empêcher cette impression de les envahir. Personne n'était mort, mais ils étaient passé un peu trop près à leur goût.

«Je vais retourner voir comment il va.» fit finalement le jeune homme, quittant la pièce alors que son amie se contentait de hocher la tête doucement.

La brunette le regarda s'éloigner, puis monter les escaliers, avec un regard songeur. Harry était définitivement quelqu'un qu'elle avait de la difficulté à comprendre. Elle était souvent la première à deviner les états d'âme du jeune homme, qu'il soit triste, troublé ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais il lui arrivait aussi de se tromper. À tout le moins, elle doutait parfois de l'efficacité de ses pressentiments. Pendant un temps, elle avait cru que son ami était amoureux de Remus. Cela aurait tout simplement été logique, expliquant pourquoi il se préoccupait autant du lycanthrope, appréciant énormément sa présence et frôlant la dépression lorsqu'il était absent. Le survivant semblait toujours si inquiet, les soirs de pleine lune, que Hermione n'avait pu que croire qu'il portait des sentiments surpassant l'amitié envers leur ami plus âgé. Pourtant, elle doutait. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'en était plus certaine. Harry s'inquiétait toujours autant à chaque pleine lune, et ne se préoccupait pas moins du professeur, mais elle doutait. Ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux du jeune homme ressemblait toujours à de l'amour, mais elle doutait de la nature de ce sentiment. Ce que les deux hommes partageaient était sans aucun doute très fort...

... mais était-ce vraiment ce genre d'amour? Probablement ne le saurait-elle jamais...

* * *

Harry s'approcha à pas feutrés de la porte légèrement entrouverte, qu'il poussa délicatement afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il pénétra doucement dans la petite pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Le professeur semblait dormir, ce qui le rassura. Il en avait besoin. Ce n'était peut-être pas un sommeil réparateur, mais c'était déjà cela. 

Ne voulant pas le réveiller, le jeune homme s'approcha très lentement du lit, s'agenouillant sur le sol, les bras posés sur le bord du lit. Il pouvait voir le visage endormi de son ami, qui semblait excessivement épuisé. Et avec raisons. C'était si triste, de le voir ainsi...

«Harry?» murmura Remus, dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir une expression surprise, n'ayant pas vu le lycanthrope ouvrir les yeux. Ce dernier s'étira doucement, laissant échapper un long soupir. Il était bel et bien crevé, il n'y avait aucun doute à y avoir.

«Je t'ai réveillé?» demanda le jeune homme aux yeux verts, sentant la culpabilité le ronger.

Le professeur esquissa un faible sourire, plongeant ses yeux caramel dans les prunelles vertes qui lui étaient offertes.

«Oui et non. Je ne dormais pas vraiment...» répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

Ce fut au tour du plus jeune de sourire. Évidemment, qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment. Il était le mieux placé pour le savoir, tout comme il était aux premières loges pour savoir pourquoi.

«Toi, par contre, tu sembles exténué.» constata le plus vieux, ne semblant pas du tout prendre en compte ses propres cernes.

«Tu devrais être le premier à savoir que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.»

«Je suis désolé.»

«Ne le soit pas.»

Le plus jeune tendit doucement la main, afin de déplacer, dans un geste se voulant tendre, une mèche de cheveux du front humide du professeur. Ce dernier était brûlant, ce qui amena Harry à froncer des sourcils.

«Tu fais de la fièvre, on dirait...» constata-t-il, ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire sourire le plus vieux des deux, qui secoua faiblement la tête par agacement.

«Je vais bien.» répondit-il d'une voix plutôt enfantine.

«Tu devrais quand même te reposer.»

«Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.»

Harry soupira, ne camouflant pas sa lassitude. C'était vrai que tant que lui serait éveillé, Remus ne pourrait pas profiter d'un sommeil réparateur. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de quitter cette chambre pour retrouver la sienne. Il voulait rester auprès de son ami et veiller sur lui.

Soupirant à nouveau, il se releva, réalisant à quel point ses jambes étaient engourdies. Il ne vit pas la déception sur le visage de son ami, qui croyait le voir partir. Pourtant, la déception se transforma bien vite en surprise lorsqu'il le vit s'étendre à ses côtés, le poussant légèrement pour se faire une place.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» demanda le lycanthrope.

«Je te donne une chance de dormir.» répondit le plus jeune, qui gigota encore un peu avant de trouver une position confortable, dos à son ami.

Ce dernier dû prendre quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Puis, il laissa un soupir lui échapper à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait le fait d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Il chercha donc à son tour une position confortable, avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de son jeune ami et de poser sa tête sur ses omoplates.

Il eut à peine le temps de profiter de son confort, car il se sentit glisser doucement dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

«Salut.» fit Charlie en mettant les pieds dans la cuisine.

«Salut.» répondit distraitement la brunette, toujours dans la lune.

«Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer du travail.» avoua la rouquin, se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur, d'où il sortit le lait.

«Je viens tout juste d'arriver.»

«Ah, d'accord.»

Le Weasley versa le breuvage blanc dans un verre, avant de retourner ranger la pinte.

«Tu es au courant pour Remus?» demanda-t-il.

«Oui, je viens de parler à Harry.»

«Ah.»

La brunette regarda, toujours distraitement, le jeune homme boire son verre de lait d'un seul coup, comme un _shooter_. Elle émit un faible sourire en le voyant grimacer. Certainement avait-il mal à la tête, tout à coup.

«Il ne faut pas boire ça trop vite.» remarqua la jeune femme. «C'est comme la _slush_.»

«La quoi?» demanda le frère de Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

«La _slush_.»

«Ah... et qu'est-ce que c'est?»

«Une sorte de breuvage moldu.» répondit évasivement Hermione, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Elle trouvait toujours étrange de voir les sorciers élevés dans le monde magique s'extasier ou se montrer perplexe devant certaines choses moldues qui lui semblaient pourtant si naturelles. Elle avait vécu onze ans dans ce monde sans magie, et elle avait de la difficulté à s'imaginer qu'on puisse ne pas savoir ce qu'était la slush. Elle s'étonnerait toujours...

«Et je suppose que c'est froid, la _sloche_?» fit Charlie, faussement indigné.

La brunette laissa échapper un rire bref, mais sincère. Il ressemblait définitivement à son frère!

* * *

NdA: Bah voilà!

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'histoire s'en va là où je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse aller, au début!

Vais-je respecter ma promesse de ne rien faire entre Harry et Remus???

Suspense!!!

(La vérité, c'est que je l'ignore moi-même!!XD)

(Bon, je l'ignorais il y a quelques semaines, mais maintenant je sais avec qui Harry finira... mais je ne vous dit rien de plus! NAH!»

À la prochaine! (Noon! Pas les tomates! Pas les tomates!!)


	28. Mauvais Coup

NdA: Ouais je suis inspirée, comme toujours...

Je vous ai parlé de cette histoire de traduction? Je me suis proposée pour traduire avec Paradise of Readers... (J'ai pas d'allure... pas d'allure! Je vais mourir, avec tout ce que j'aurai à faire..). Eh bien... j'ai eu une réponse!!! Je vais traduire! (Malade... ma-la-de... enfermez-moi quelqu'un!)

Vous ne savez pas quel genre d'horreur vient de m'arriver! -visage horrifié- J'écrivais tout bonnement le prochain chapitre de Old Secrets, lorsque mon écran est devenu tout bleu, avec un gros message d'erreur dessus. J'ai appelé mon peupa au secours, et il a redémarré l'ordi, en faisant une biiiiiig vérification qui a pris plus d'une heure. Finalement, je récupère mon ordi en réalisant que je n'avais pas enregistré le chapitre!! DX Gardant espoir, j'ouvre OpenOffice, et on me demanda si je veux restaurer le document qui était déjà ouvert avant le bug! Je saute de joie en cliquant sur oui... Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ouvrent?

Une page blanche...

Je dois recommencer!!!!! -cries- Je suis trop motivée... -soupir-

Bon, eh bien... bonne lecture! -cries-

* * *

**Mauvais Coup**

_«Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?» demanda Remus, visiblement mal à l'aise._

_Sirius lui jeta un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon, amenant presque le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains à frissonner. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop s'il appréciait vraiment ces moments où son ami devenait presque... démoniaque? Ouais, quelque chose comme ça... C'étaient des moments dont le sage jeune homme se serait bien passé.  
_

_«Allons, Remus! Tu vas pas te mettre à avoir peur maintenant!» répondit James, affichant exactement le même regard._

_Visiblement, il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était un fait. Mieux valait donc avancer, plutôt que de rester sur place, sans rien faire. À tout le moins, c'était ce que le peu de logique qui lui restait lui dictait de faire._

_«Non, ce n'est que ce que je voulais dire.» se défendit-il, détournant les yeux._

_«Parfait! Alors allons-y!» s'exclama tout bas Sirius, dont les yeux pétillaient de malice._

_Le lycanthrope ne pouvait pas nier que Padfoot était adorable, comme ça, avec cette teinte d'excitation dans le regard. Il ressemblait presque à un petit enfant qui préparait un mauvais coup. À vrai dire, c'était le cas, à l'exception qu'ils avaient treize ans. Pouvait-on encore les considérer comme des enfants, à cet âge?_

_Silencieusement, ils avancèrent tous trois, les uns à la suite de l'autre, longeant le mur du couloir sombre. Il commençait à se faire tard, et le couvre-feu aurait bientôt lieu. Pourtant, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à se balader ainsi hors de leur dortoir et ils ne faisaient pas référence à Rusard ou sa stupide chatte dénommée Miss Teigne. Non, quelqu'un d'autre rôdait et ils l'attendaient patiemment._

_Remus ne put retenir un bâillement, se répétant mentalement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'ils ne devraient même pas être là, en premier lieu. Si seulement il pouvait faire demi-tour, retourner dans leur tour, dans leur dortoir et se glisser dans ses couvertures afin de dormir et ne penser à rien. Seulement, il était trop tard. Il se trouvait dans ce couloir et ne pouvait plus revenir sur ses pas comme le ferait un chat, traversant une rue, qui verrait une voiture s'approcher. Il ne le pouvait plus... De toute façon, il se connaissait. Il savait que s'il avait laissé ses deux amis partir sans lui, il se serait inquiété jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Il était pitoyable..._

_En plus, personne ne venait. Ils étaient en apparence seuls et aucun bruit ne parvenait à leurs oreilles fines. Les couloirs étaient en apparence déserts et il aurait pu se dire qu'ils n'étaient là pour rien, mais il ne le faisait pas. Il ne se fiait pas aux apparences. Il était le mieux placé des trois pour savoir qu'elles étaient trompeuses. Ils ne voyaient rien, n'entendaient rien et, dans le cas des deux autres, ne sentaient rien. Seulement, possédant un odorat canin, le plus sage des trois savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls. Il le sentait. C'était très vague, très loin, mais il le sentait. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, et cette personne approchait. Elle s'approchait d'eux, ignorant tout de ce qui l'attendait._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être couché, à cette heure, et non dans ce couloir à sentir cette proie approcher, proie qui se jetait inconsciemment dans la gueule du loup. Il n'était pas de nature rebelle ou quoi que ce soit du genre... ces caractéristiques, il les laissait volontiers à ses deux amis... Pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi avait-il bêtement accepté leur proposition? Pourquoi était-il là!?_

_Oh, et puis, il le savait. C'était parce que Sirius lui avait fait les beaux yeux, lui répétant qu'il était le cerveau des maraudeurs et que sa présence était tout simplement indispensable à leur réussite... Ouais... Il était pitoyable d'y avoir cru... Il ignorait pourquoi, mais Padfoot parvenait toujours à ses fins avec lui. C'était un don. Il pouvait le manipuler comme il le voulait, et Moony suivait bêtement. C'était très désagréable... Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec Peter, hein?  
_

_«Il arrive.» chuchota James._

_Ouais, il savait qu'il arrivait. Cela faisait un très bon moment, qui lui avait paru une éternité, qu'il l'avait senti venir. Cette odeur, il la connaissait trop bien. Il la sentait tous les jours, la trouvant toujours des plus désagréables. Ce n'était pas que cette personne puait, mais il n'aimait pas son odeur. C'était aussi bête que ça. Pourtant, méritait-il ce qui allait lui arriver, simplement parce qu'il traînait cet arôme repoussant? Cela restait à voir..._

_Puis, les pas se firent entendre plus clairement, montrant qu'il était près, tout près... Si près..._

_«AAARGH!!!» fut le cri qui se répercuta dans les couloirs sombres et déserts._

_Ça y était. Il était tombé dans le piège. Une fois de plus... Devant eux se trouvait un garçon de leur âge, aux cheveux noirs et plutôt longs, aux yeux très foncés et au nez crochu, suspendu à l'envers, la tête en bas. Ses chevilles semblant être liées par une corde imaginaire, il se mit à gesticuler autant qu'il le put, en vain._

_«À l'aide!» pleurnicha Severus qui, de là où il était placé, ne pouvait pas voir ses tortionnaires. _

_De toute façon, il avait certainement ses doutes. Il savait certainement très bien qui pouvait l'avoir attaqué ainsi, en pleine soirée, alors que tout le monde était dans leurs dortoirs. C'était évident, ça sautait au visage._

_«Détachez-moi!» ordonna-t-il, n'espérant pas vraiment de réponse._

_Pourtant, il en reçut une, mais pas celle qu'il aurait souhaité. Il entendit presque aussitôt une voix murmurer très faiblement ce qu'il devina être un sort. Il n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit, qu'il se mit à être ballotté dans tous les sens, frôlant chaque mur de près. Trop occupé à tenter d'appeler à l'aide sans revoir son dernier repas, il n'entendit pas les éclats de rire qui s'éloignaient doucement, avant de s'arrêter complètement._

_Il ne sut pas tout de suite que, au tournant du couloir, un professeur n'était vraiment pas content, et fixait trois jeunes hommes de ses yeux coléreux..._

* * *

«Fred et Georges WEASLEY!» 

La voix forte se répandit dans toute la petite boutique, agissant encore mieux qu'un vulgaire stupéfix. Tout le monde se figea, clients et jumeaux compris. Les deux têtes rousses se risquèrent à jeter un coup d'oeil à la porte d'entrée, où il virent quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant, bien qu'ils aient eut le loisir de le voir souvent.

Molly Weasley, debout dans l'entrée, les poings sur les hanches, et le teint virant au rouge. Vraiment très, TRÈS mauvais signe...

«Maman!» fit nerveusement Fred, se dirigeant vers sa mère, les bras ouverts.

Il espérait naïvement que sa démonstration d'affection ferait oublier la colère de sa mère, mais il se plantait le doigt dans l'oeil. Jusqu'au coude. Peut-être même plus. Les Molly Weasley dans leur habitat naturel ne se débarrassaient de leur rage qu'en explosant. Et cela laissait toujours des dégats. Beaucoup de dégâts...

«N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, Fred Weasley!» ragea-t-elle, pinçant très fortement l'oreille de son fils.

Elle jeta ensuite un regard meurtrier à son autre fils, qui n'osait plus approcher en voyant son jumeau se tortiller dans tous les sens pour libérer son oreille.

«Aïe, maman, tu me fais mal! Arrête! Maman!»

Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas approcher...

«J'ai à vous parler dans l'arrière-boutique!» grogna-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers sa destination, traînant derrière elle un Fred qui virait lentement au rouge à cause de la douleur, s'accordant ainsi de plus en plus avec ses cheveux.

Georges, pour sa part, suivit docilement, s'attendant au pire.

* * *

Harry ouvrit lentement un oeil, le posant aussitôt sur la petite horloge au mur. Elle indiquait huit heures du soir. Ils avaient donc dormi plus de deux heures. C'était déjà bien. 

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, pour constater que Remus somnolait toujours. Le plus jeune ne put retenir un sourire attendri, avant de lentement s'extirper de l'étreinte de son ami. Mieux valait ne pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se leva donc sans un bruit, avant de quitter la pièce tout aussi silencieusement. Le couloir était désert, et le reste de l'étage semblait l'être tout autant. Tout le bruit semblait venir du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'y dirigea donc aussitôt, descendant rapidement les escaliers, puis marchant en direction de la cuisine, d'où semblait se trouver toute cette activité. Il ne s'était pas trompé, car il y trouva une Hermione en train de cuisiner, car ils soupaient assez tard, parfois, et un Ron en pleine discussion avec son frère, tous deux installés à table.

«Tiens, Harry! Tu es réveillé!» s'exclama joyeusement la brunette en le voyant entrer.

L'attention de tous se dirigea aussitôt sur le nouveau venu, amenant bien sûr ce dernier à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards, bien qu'ils ne furent que trois.

«Hum, oui. Il semblerait.» fit-il, marchant en direction de la table.

«Tu as bien dormi?» demanda la jeune femme, affairée à son poêlon.

«Oui.» répondit simplement le survivant.

La brunette lui adressa un doux sourire avant de poursuivre sa cuisine. Le jeune homme se mêla à la conversation des rouquins et ne porta plus attention à Hermione, qui se retrouvait à nouveau plongée dans ses doutes. Elle se traitait de tous les noms pour simplement accorder autant d'importance à toute cette histoire, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait toujours été curieuse... Et puis, quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était demandée où Harry était passé et elle l'avait trouvé dans la chambre de Remus, dans les bras de ce dernier... Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-elle essayer de parler à son ami afin de l'amener à tout lui avouer? Ou devait-elle laisser les choses aller? Ou encore avait-elle tout simplement tort?

Elle laissa finalement échapper un faible soupir, fixant les légumes qu'elle faisait sauter sur la poêle. Elle se préoccupait beaucoup trop de tout ça...

* * *

Molly relâcha finalement l'oreille de son fils, qui était maintenant toute rouge et, surtout, très douloureuse. Le rouquin, massant la source de ses souffrances, prit place à côté de son frère, prêt à recevoir le verdict du juge. Quelle horreur... 

«Vous ne devinerez jamais de quoi j'ai eu vent...» fit la femme, faisant augmenter le niveau de stress chez sa progéniture.

Visiblement, elle souhaitait étirer le plaisir, et ce n'était pas pour plaire aux deux jeunes hommes. Ils ignoraient ce qu'elle avait encore découvert, sur laquelle de leurs bêtises elle faisait ainsi une fixation, mais ils savaient que ça allait barder. Elle n'était certainement pas là pour leur rappeler à quel point elle les aimait et qu'ils étaient de merveilleux fils... Non, cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai...

Voyant l'absence de réponse de la part des jumeaux, la femme esquissa un sourire qui donnait froid dans le dos.

«Je viens tout juste de parler à Charlie, au téléphone.» dit-elle.

Les deux rouquins froncèrent les sourcils, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir. Devaient-ils se sentir soulagés ou avoir encore plus peur? Qu'est-ce que Charlie pouvait bien avoir été raconté?

«Vous savez qu'il vit temporairement chez Ron, depuis quelques jours?» demanda Molly d'une voix mielleuse.

Non... pas ça... Pitié...

«Bien, je vois par vos visages que vous avez compris où je veux en venir...» constata la femme.

«C'est que... je...nous...Georges et moi... on... c'est que...» balbutia Fred, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Ce fut le déluge. L'orage. L'explosion.

«COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE ÇA À HARRY!? QU'EST-CE QU'IL VOUS A FAIT, HEIN!? J'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE QUE VOUS SOYEZ SI BÊTES! VOUS N'APPRENDREZ VRAIMENT JAMAIS RIEN, N'EST-CE PAS!? VOUS NE FAÎTES QUE DES BÊTISES! ET MOI QUI CROYAIS QUE VOUS AVIEZ MÛRI, JE ME SUIS BIEN GOURRÉE! ET DIRE QUE...»

Les deux rouquins encaissèrent l'engueulade du mieux qu'ils le purent. Avec toute l'expérience qu'ils possédaient, la chose se trouvait à être relativement tolérable, mais toujours loin d'être agréable. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle sache toujours tout?

«...J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AVEZ AU MOINS UN PEU HONTE!!!»

«...oui...»

«J'ESPÈRE!! CAR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT, C'EST EXCESSIVEMENT IRRESPONSABLE! J'AI TOUJOURS DU MAL À LE CROIRE! INCROYABLE! COMMENT J'AI PU ENFANTER DE TELS MONSTRES! ET HARRY!? VOUS Y AVEZ PENSÉ!!??»

«Il était pas censé y toucher...» marmonna Georges, le regrettant aussitôt.

«ÇA N'EXCUSE AB-SO-LU-MENT RIEN! VOTRE BUT INITIAL ÉTAIT DE FOUILLER DANS LE PASSÉ DE REMUS! ÇA NE SE FAIT PAS! C'EST DE LA TRAHISON, DE LA SOUILLURE DE JARDIN SECRET!! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS VOUS EXCUSEREZ, CAR C'EST TOUT SIMPLEMENT INTOLÉRABLE!!!»

«Mais... c'est Ron et Hermione qui voulaient fouiller dans son passé...»

Molly s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir à cet argument. Elle resta silencieuse un assez long moment et les jumeaux se surprirent même à espérer qu'elle les laisserait tranquille...

«N'EMPÊCHE QUE VOUS LEUR AVEZ FOURNI L'OBJET DU CRIME!! C'EST...»

Eh ben... c'était pas gagné... La seule satisfaction qu'ils venaient de tirer de tout cela, c'était qu'ils savaient que ce serait au tour de Ron, ensuite...

* * *

NdA: Voilà!!

Eh bien... à la prochaine! (Quand je trouverai le courage de réécrire le prochain chapitre... -snif- Et dire que j'ai toujours l'habitude d'enregistrer aux deux secondes... C'était très important que LA fois où je ne l'ai pas fait, ça me niaise... Niaisage!!!)


	29. Ouragan Molly

Nda: Ouais, bon, je vous ai déjà raconté ma mésaventure... Ce chapitre était presque terminé et l'ordi a décidé de buguer. Alors mon chapitre qui, pour une fois, n'était pas enregistré, a disparu dans la nature...

Me revoilà donc, l'ayant réécrit... Désespoir...

Donc... Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Ouragan Molly  
**

Des voix, des cris. Un bruit de fond lointain, constitué du vacarme causé par une dispute, qui faisait rage au rez-de-chaussée. Bien que toutes ces voix étaient grandement diminuées par la distance et la porte fermée de sa chambre, Remus ouvrit doucement les yeux, légèrement confus. Il jeta de nombreux coups d'oeil aux alentours, tentant de se rappeler ce qui s'était produit dernièrement. La chambre dans laquelle il reposait était plongée dans l'obscurité, le laissant ainsi deviner qu'une journée entière s'était écoulée. Un regard en direction de l'horloge le lui confirma.

Neuf heures du soir. Déjà? Que s'était-il passé pendant tout ce temps? Visiblement beaucoup de choses, vu toute l'activité qui avait lieu il-ne-savait-où. D'ailleurs, où était-il?!

Ah oui, à Square Grimmaurd. Évidemment. Comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaître sa chambre plus tôt? En plus, cela relevait de la logique, puisque Harry avait dormi avec lui. Son jeune ami n'aurait pas été là, s'il avait été à l'infirmerie ou à un quelconque autre endroit. D'ailleurs... où était Harry? La place, qui n'était déjà plus creusée dans le matelas, où le jeune homme s'était trouvé un peu plus tôt était vide et froide, démontrant qu'il s'était levé il y avait de cela un bon moment.

Tentant de se redresser sur son lit, le lycanthrope réalisa qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un bas de pyjama. Depuis quand les portait-il? Probablement depuis son arrivée au manoir. Probablement ses amis les lui avaient-ils enfilé afin qu'il se sente plus à l'aise. C'était la seule explication logique qu'il trouvait à tout cela. Haussant les épaules, le professeur se dit qu'il devrait se lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait en bas...

«Ah, tu es réveillé.»

Certainement Remus aurait-il fait un bond de deux mètres, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé en position assise. Il avait été tellement concentré sur ses diverses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette personne entrer. Posant les yeux sur le nouveau venu, il reconnut aussitôt Harry, et ne put que s'en sentir soulagé.

«Hum, oui... il semblerait.» répondit-il d'une voix encore engourdie par le sommeil.

À cette réplique, le jeune homme esquissa un doux sourire, avant de s'avancer davantage dans la petite pièce. La porte étant soudainement ouverte, les cris se firent un peu plus fort, mais le professeur ne posa pas de questions, à tout le moins pas tout de suite, étant trop occupé à regarder son jeune ami poser un plateau, que le plus vieux venait à peine de remarquer, sur la table de chevet. Il pouvait voir que le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui avait apporté son souper, qui était constitué d'une fricassée de poulet et de légumes sautés sur un lit de riz blanc, le tout étant accompagné d'un verre de lait et des ustensiles appropriés.

«Ça semble délicieux.» constata le convalescent avec appétit, n'ayant pas mangé de toute la journée.

Le plus jeune esquissa un autre sourire, avant de s'assoir au bord du lit.

«Je ne manquerai pas de communiquer ce compliment au chef Hermione.» fit-il, arrachant un sourire à son ami plus âgé.

Ils restèrent un bref instant dans cette simple position, sans parler et sans bouger. Ils étaient mutuellement heureux d'avoir l'autre à leurs côtés, Harry s'étant grandement inquiété pour Remus et ce dernier ressentant simplement le besoin de sentir une présence près de lui. Ce ne fut pourtant que lorsqu'un éclat de voix lointain se fit plus intense qu'ils furent arrachés à leur contemplation.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas, par Merlin!?» demanda le professeur, fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire amusé, l'assurant ainsi qu'aucun meurtre n'était sur le point d'être commis, malgré les apparences.

«C'est Molly. Elle a sut pour toute l'histoire de rêves...» expliqua-t-il.

«Oh... je vois donc que Ron et Hermione passent un mauvais quart d'heure.»

«Hum... plutôt Ron. Tu connais Molly, elle n'élèverait le ton sur personne n'appartenant pas à sa large progéniture. Elle est bien trop en admiration devant Hermione pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.»

«Alors Ron reçoit toutes les accusations?»

«Exactement.»

Ils rirent tous deux, plus qu'amusés par la situation. La colère de Molly avait beau être des plus terrifiantes, la situation restait des plus comiques. À tout le moins pour les «victimes» de cette histoire d'invention. Quoique, pour Charlie aussi. Quand Harry l'avait croisé, il semblait très amusé par la situation. Probablement trouvait-il satisfaisant de voir sa mère s'acharner sur un autre frère Weasley que lui. Car le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne doutait pas une seconde que l'aîné avait subi cette colère au moins une fois.

«Hermione ne doit pas trop s'en plaindre.» constata Remus.

«Heum... bah, tu connais Hermione! Elle s'en veut de voir son époux adoré se ramasser tous les reproches, alors elle ne cesse d'interférer dans l'engueulade afin de préciser qu'elle a aussi à voir dans tout ça.»

«Et Molly l'écoute?»

«Pas du tout.»

Ils rirent à nouveau, ne parvenant pas à se sentir mal pour leurs amis. La situation était très dommage pour ces derniers , mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en rire. Il fallait bien faire place à l'égoïsme, parfois! Non?

«Et on sait comment elle l'a su?» demanda le professeur.

«Hum, c'est Charlie qui en a parlé à sa mère, au téléphone, ignorant qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Elle a donc très vite atterri à la boutique des jumeaux, les a malmenés, avant de venir ici. En fait, les jumeaux ont à peine eut le temps d'appeler ici pour prévenir Ron, que Molly apparaissait dans le salon...»

«Je m'imagine très bien la scène!» fit le plus vieux, riant doucement.

Les cris cessèrent finalement, laissant croire que l'engueulade était terminée. Probablement Mme Weasley en était-elle à la leçon de morale, l'étape des reproches étant passée. Cette idée ne fit qu'amplifier le sourire du jeune homme. Il aurait dû avoir un minimum de compassion pour Ron, son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui... mais il n'y parvenait pas! De toute façon, il savait que le rouquin aurait certainement agi de la même façon que lui si les rôles avaient été inversés.

«Je crois que je vais te laisser.» fit finalement Harry, se remettant sur ses pieds. «Tu dois manger.»

Une brève lueur de désespoir passa dans les yeux du lycanthrope, mais le plus jeune n'en vit rien. Lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux verts reposa son regard sur le convalescent, ce dernier affichait un doux sourire, mêlé de compréhension

«D'accord.» murmura-t-il à contrecoeur.

Le plus jeune répondit à son sourire, avant de marcher en direction de la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à mettre les pieds à l'extérieur, qu'il se ravisa. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

«Oh, Remus?» fit-il, attirant l'attention du professeur, qui venait tout juste de prendre le plateau afin de le placer sur ses genoux.

«Oui?» fit ce dernier, se figeant dans son mouvement.

«Luna est professeur de philosophie moldue au Canada.»

Le lycanthrope ne put retenir un sourire face à cette information. Il trouvait que ce métier la représentait très bien, même si ses élèves devaient la trouver des plus étranges. Déjà que le monde sorcier la considérait comme folle, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que les moldus pouvaient en penser. De toute façon, connaissant la jeune femme, probablement n'accordait-elle pas la moindre importance à ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle, s'intéressant davantage aux araignées tissant leurs toiles et à la couleur verte du gazon.

Remus remercia silencieusement son jeune ami, qui sortit de la chambre, lui permettant ainsi de saisir ses ustensiles et d'espérer commencer à manger.

«Oh, aussi!» fit Harry, repassant sa tête dans la cadre de la porte.

Ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé, le professeur releva les yeux vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

«Oui?» fit-il.

«Un réveil-matin moldu, pour qu'il marche, il faut y mettre une batterie.»

«Une batterie?»

«C'est bien ce que je pensais...»

Et, sur ces paroles, le jeune homme quitta, pour de bon cette fois, la pièce, laissant un professeur seul avec sa perplexité.

Une batterie?

* * *

«Elle en est où?» demanda Harry, croisant Charlie dans les escaliers. 

Le rouquin était assis sur une marche, écoutant attentivement se qui se passait dans le salon.

«Elle vient de finir la leçon de morale, je crois. Elle en est aux demandes d'excuses, si j'ai bien compris.»

_**«Je suis désolé...»**_

_**«Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser comme ça! C'est à Harry! Et Remus!»**_

Ouais, c'était bien cela. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts, bien qu'il n'était pas l'un des fils Weasley, connaissait la routine de la mère. C'était toujours pareil. Il y avait d'abord l'engueulade, comparable à un ouragan, un typhon ou toute autre violente tempête. Il y avait ensuite la leçon de morale, qui devait hypothétiquement faire comprendre les erreurs commises afin qu'elles ne soient pas répétées. Puis, venaient les excuses. Elle les exigeait, puis, lorsqu'elles venaient, elle disait qu'elles ne devaient pas lui être destinées, mais bien à la victime de la bêtise. C'était toujours pareil.

Voyant l'expression amusée de Charlie, Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser à tout cela.

_**«...dois y aller... espère que tout rentrera dans l'ordre... déçois beaucoup... je t'aime...»**_

Il devenait plutôt difficile d'entendre ce qui se disait, puisque la femme parlait normalement, sans crier. Ils tendaient l'oreille du mieux qu'ils le purent, tentant de capter le plus de parcelles de conversation possible. Ils furent pourtant surpris par la soudaine arrivée de Molly, qui sortait du salon. Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il était trop tard. Elle les avait vu.

«Charlie! Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant!?» fit Mme Weasley, employant un ton indigné, bourré de déception dont le but était de faire se sentir mal quiconque étant ainsi abordé.

«Hum... non, je...j'étais...» bafouilla le rouquin, perdant rapidement tout l'amusement qu'il avait pu manifester un peu plus tôt.

«Tu sais ce que je pense de ceux qui écoutent aux portes, Charlie!» réprimanda Molly, sans pour autant lever le ton.

«Je... c'est que... je suis désolé.» émit son fils, baissant les yeux, vaincu.

Sa mère sembla le considérer un instant, avant de finalement accepter les excuses. Visiblement, elle avait assez donné, côté engueulade, pour ce soir-là. Elle gratifia donc tout le monde d'un doux sourire d'aurevoir, avant de transplaner jusqu'au terrier.

Évidemment, Harry ne reçut aucun reproche.

* * *

Les dix heures du soir approchaient, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. La décroissance de la lune se manifestait dans le ciel étoilé, d'une pureté telle, qu'on pouvait presque en oublier à quelle point elle pouvait causer un véritable enfer à certaines personnes. Presque. 

Harry soupira, toujours envahi par cet étrange soulagement. Il détestait les pleines lunes. Peut-être pas autant que Remus, mais il le suivait de très près sur ce point. Il n'aimait pas savoir que son ami devenait ce monstre le temps d'une nuit, courant ainsi de nombreux risques. Le tout étant, bien sûr, hors du contrôle de tous. C'était révoltant...

Laissant échapper un deuxième soupir, le jeune homme se décida à arracher son regard à la fenêtre pour pouvoir le poser autour de lui. La maison était complètement sombre, tout le monde étant allé se coucher. L'ouragan Molly les avait tous épuisés. Il se devait d'aller se coucher aussi, bien que l'heure n'était que trop peu avancée, comparativement à son habitude. Remus méritait une bonne nuit de sommeil, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil aux alentours, il se décida finalement à quitter la cuisine vide, pour grimper les escaliers et traverser silencieusement le couloir. Il était si rare que la manoir était ainsi calme, silencieux, dépourvu de la moindre activité autre que la sienne. Ce n'était que la nuit que cela arrivait, et il trouvait tout cela excessivement reposant. Cela faisait changement des nombreuses disputes entre Ron et Hermione, du bruit que la brunette faisait en cuisinant et de tous les autres sons qui envahissaient chaque pièce de l'endroit durant le jour. Bien qu'il ne détestait pas la vie que cette maison prenait, lorsque le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il appréciait le silence. Il avait certaines vertues très appréciables.

Entendant un léger craquement à sa droite, Harry s'arrêta dans sa progression vers sa chambre, jetant un coup d'oeil à la provenance du bruit. Il vit aussitôt la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Remus. Ce dernier était-il éveillé?

Hum, question idiote, bien sûr.

«Remus?» murmura-t-il en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il vit aussitôt du mouvement sur le lit, puis des yeux caramel se poser sur lui. Le regard semblait épuisé, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais le jeune homme pouvait y discerner une étincelle de curiosité.

«Hmm?» émit le lycanthrope, se frottant l'oeil droit du revers de sa main.

«Bonne nuit.»

Bien qu'il faisait très sombre, le jeune homme put voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son ami.

«Bonne nuit, Harry.» répondit-il, se méritant un sourire à son tour.

Gratifiant le convalescent d'un dernier signe de tête, le Survivant retira sa tête de l'ouverture de la porte, refermant celle-ci derrière lui. Puis, il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, toujours sans faire le moindre bruit. Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il se glissa sous les couvertures, profitant de la chaleur et du confort qu'elles lui procuraient.

Ce fut distraitement qu'il se sentit glisser dans un doux sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

NdA: Voilà!

Vous vous rendez compte que je finis d'écrire ce chapitre alors qu'il est 6:08 am? (ouais, ma tristesse face à la perte du chapitre original ne fut pas si longue que ça, finalement.)

Alors...euh... je vais aller me coucher! XD (Je vois vos visages changer!)

(Mais pas celui de Sandra par contre. Je crois qu'elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque si j'avais été levée à cette heure! Rassure-toi, je suis seulement «pas couchée»! ;P)

Bon, eh bien... à la prochaine: )


	30. Grande Nouvelle

NdA: Eh ben dis donc, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'écris rien, je suis sincèrement pas habituée! Que voulez-vous, j'ai été plongée dans la lecture de plusieurs fics (Mes favoris se sont remplumés...), et je n'allais me coucher qu'à 7h am à chaque fois, les yeux dans «la graisse de bines» après avoir terminé une fic où simplement après m'être cruellement arrachée à mon ordi, pour le retrouver au plus vite le lendemain (plus tard dans la journée plutôt...), vers 6h pm, quand je me levais! XD C'est pas croyable, je vis de nuit! L'école recommence dans une semaine, comment je vais faire pour reprendre un mode de vie diurne!!!?? DX (Et là je vire folle, j'hallucine des araignées sur ma jambe et sur mes murs... et je jure que j'ai dormi, Sandra!!)

Bon, suite à ce racontage de vie... il me semble que j'avais autre chose à vous partager...

Bah, je ne sais plus si c'est ça, mais j'ai traduit les chapitres 25 et 26 (chapitres 26 et 27, si on compte le prologue) de Flawed Lines, pour Paradise of Readers! Je suis pas mal fière, là: P

Aussi, je vous conseille fortement «Bienvenue chez moi» par SamaraXX, qui est selon moi un vrai bijou! (Vous pourrez trouver ça dans mes favoris) C'est un HarryXTom, et je suis généralement perplexe face à ce pairing, mais c'est un UA et, dans les UA, la weirdité (weirdité O.o) des pairings n'a plus rien à voir, selon moi: P Et puis, il ne s'agit souvent que de fics merveilleuses comme celle-là pour me faire changer d'avis...

ENFIN BON! Je vous mets le chapitre, là! Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Grande nouvelle**

Un léger cognement à la porte entraîna un froncement de sourcils agacé. Pourquoi venait-on le déranger? Pourquoi venait-on troubler son sommeil si agréable? Pourquoi venait-on le torturer ainsi!? Non, il resterait au lit, peu importait qui était à la porte de sa chambre. Il voulait dormir, un point c'est tout.

«Harry?» fit la voix hésitante de Ron, qui venait de passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Merde. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas verrouillé cette foutue porte? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrangé pour que personne ne vienne le déranger à cette heure si matinale!? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas veillé à protéger sa grasse matinée!? Épuisé, le jeune homme tenta d'ignorer l'intrus, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces.

«Harry, il est deux heures de l'après-midi.»

Ouais, bon, pour le «matinal», on repassera...

«Mmgrhhh»

Et pour l'éloquence de la réponse aussi...

Imaginant très bien un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du rouquin, le jeune homme aux yeux verts écouta, sans broncher, des pas s'approcher de son lit, avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule et la secouer légèrement.

«Harry, je suis désolé, mais Hermione a décidé que tu te levais alors tu vas te lever.»

Évidemment. Personne ne contredisait sa majesté Je-cuisine-donc-j'ai-tous-les-droits-bande-d'estomacs-sur-pattes. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il vive dans une maison habitée uniquement par des personnes de sexe masculin, qui pouvaient réellement être qualifiés d'estomacs sur pattes. Désespérant...

«Moui...vais me lever...» murmura Harry, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller couvert de tâches de salive.

Ah bon? Il bavait en dormant? Eh bien...

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son ami esquisser un autre sourire amusé, avant de le secouer à nouveau.

«J'espère pour toi que tu ne comptes pas te rendormir, parce que sinon Hermione va monter.» dit-il, sur le ton de la menace.

Pff... Pourquoi était-il censé craindre son amie? Pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur? Ce n'était qu'une jeune femme de vingt et un ans, aux cheveux bruns légèrement rebelles et aux yeux noisettes, charmante et intelligente, qui aimait la lecture et qui était toujours prête à aider. Alors pourquoi devrait-il en avoir peur, hein? Ce n'était qu'une FILLE qui, parfois, savait élever la voix au point de faire trembler la structure de la maison, réussissait à arracher toutes les couvertures d'un lit du premier coup alors que les courants d'air hivernaux s'infiltraient sournoisement dans la pièce, pouvait vous parler du rituel d'accouplement des hypogriffes comme si cela était totalement naturel jusqu'à ce que vous daigniez ouvrir les yeux pour faire cesser le massacre de vos pauvres tympans et en venait parfois à verser sur votre tête la première substance liquide qui lui venait à l'esprit pour que vous vous extirpiez de votre lit.

Non, franchement, il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi il devait la craindre. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il venait sauter en dehors de son lit, d'ailleurs, et qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine afin de montrer à tout le monde qu'il était bien levé. Non, un vrai mystère. (NdA: Je m'amuse bien, là! XD)

«Ah, tu es debout?» demanda innocemment la brunette, en levant les yeux de son livre pour voir le jeune homme mettre les pieds dans la pièce.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un sourire volontairement dénué de sincérité, avant de se précipiter sur la poêle contenant les quelques restants du déjeuner**(1)**, qui était constitué de bacon et d'oeufs. Il remplit rapidement une assiette, avant de s'assoir à table, entre Hermione et Ron, et d'engloutir son déjeuner avec avidité, ignorant superbement le sourire moqueur qu'affichait la brunette.

Elle était mariée avec Ron. Ne voyait-elle donc pas cela à longueur de journée, un homme se transformant en ogre devant la simple vue de ce qui pouvait possiblement être considéré comme étant comestible. Le rouquin était définitivement pire que lui, alors le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette moquerie dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

«Bien dormi?» demanda-t-elle, tentant finalement de changer de sujet.

«Moui.» répondit le Survivant, avalant rapidement sa bouchée, afin de poursuivre. «Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une aussi bonne nuit de sommeil.»

Son amie lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, manifestant ainsi sa satisfaction face à cette remarque. Évidemment, la brunette s'était inquiétée pour lui, comme toujours. Elle semblait toujours ressentir le besoin de se conduire en vraie mère poule. Il plaignait les pauvres enfants qui naîtraient de l'union Granger-Weasley. Tout de même, ces bambins se verraient torturés à grands coups de conseils exagérément prévenants, de «je t'aime mon/ma chéri(e)» et de bisous mouillés. Pauvres petits. C'était que c'était dur, avoir des parents aimants...

«Remus dort toujours?» demanda la jeune femme à l'adresse de Charlie, qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le plus vieux rouquin acquiesça.

«Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien aller le réveiller? J'aimerais que tout le monde soit-»

«C'est bon, je suis là.»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui, sous cette masse de cheveux cheveux châtains emmêlés, ce regard caramel embué par le sommeil et les quelques cicatrices qui zébraient son visage, n'était nul autre que Remus Lupin. (_NdA: Mumus!!! Ah non, j'aime trop ce surnom!!_)

Le professeur, toujours objet de l'attention de tous, se dirigea nonchalamment vers la table de cuisine et y prit place à la gauche de Ron, alors que Charlie prenait place à la gauche du lycanthrope. Visiblement, tout le monde avait comprit que la brunette souhaitait leur parler, à tous.

Cette idée amena le Survivant à froncer les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle à leur dire de si important? Qu'avait-elle à leur annoncer? Était-ce grave? Une mauvaise nouvelle!?

Non, si cela avait été le cas, probablement n'aurait-elle pas affiché ce sourire jovial et chaleureux. Il était vrai que la jeune femme se révélait parfois aussi imprévisible qu'un vieillard dansant la samba en plein soirée mortuaire, mais ce sourire-là signifiait généralement une bonne nouvelle.

À tout le moins, il espérait que son dictionnaire mental «Hermione-anglais, anglais-Hermione» n'était pas expiré...

* * *

«Molly?» fit la voix d'Arthur, alors qu'il mettait les pieds dans sa chaleureuse demeure. 

Attendant sa réponse, l'homme ne put que prendre une bonne bouffée de l'odeur caractéristique de sa maison. L'ambiance qui y régnait le relaxait toujours, parvenant parfois même à lui faire oublier les dures journées de travail qu'il devait endurer. Il aimait rentrer chez lui, afin de retrouver sa famille, sa maison, ses affaires, etc. Il aimait être accueilli par une bonne odeur de repas en pleine préparation, comme c'était le cas à l'instant même. Ce simple détail lui donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il était chez lui.

«Oh, Arthur, tu es déjà rentré?» fit la voix de la femme, étouffée par la distance qui les séparait.

Remédiant à ce problème en rejoignant son épouse dans la cuisine, l'homme put sentir de plus près la délicieuse odeur qui venait lui caresser les narines. Un pain de viande, si son odorat ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tour.

«Oui, j'ai fini un peu plus tôt, aujourd'hui.» répondit-il, profitant pleinement de l'arôme des plus exquis qui lui était offert.

La femme sembla remarquer son manège, et ne put retenir un rougissement en voyant l'expression de son mari. Ce dernier lui disait très souvent qu'elle était une cuisinière hors paire, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de l'exprimer en mots. Son visage suffisait parfois à prodiguer un nombre incalculable de compliments à la mère de famille, qui ne s'en sentait qu'énormément flattée.

«Oh, tu es au courant que Ron et Hermione veulent nous recevoir à dîner**(1)**, demain?» demanda-t-elle, le nez dans son chaudron.

«Hum, oui, je crois que tu m'en as parlé.»

«Ah bon.»

«Je ne connais pourtant pas la cause de cette invitation.»

«Hum! J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir t'aider sur ce point...»

«Ils n'ont rien dit?»

«Absolument rien! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont une grande nouvelle!»

«Une grande nouvelle?»

«Oui.»

«Eh bien... je dois avouer que ça m'intrigue.»

La femme jeta un regard amusé à son mari, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux à propos de tout. C'était dans sa nature. La nature des Weasley!

«Eh bien, tu le sauras demain!» fit-elle, souriant à la vue de la petite moue de son époux.

Heureusement qu'elle l'aimait comme ça, son boudeur!

* * *

«Alors, Hermione, tu comptes nous aplatir le derrière contre ces chaises plus ou moins confortables encore longtemps où tu vas dire ce que tu as à nous dire?» fit Charlie, frisant un tant soit peu l'impatience. 

La brunette rougit légèrement, entraînant avec elle le plus jeune rouquin, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à table. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux autres pour comprendre que la nouvelle concernait le couple, et Harry ne put que se sentir mal à l'aise de jouer le rôle de trait d'union. Pourquoi s'était-il assis entre eux?! Les amoureux auraient dûs être assis côte à côte, non? Il dérangeait! Il pouvait presque sentir les regards lourds de reproches posés sur lui! Vite, il fallait qu'il change de place! C'était une question de vie ou de mort!! Viiite!

Évidemment, il faisait encore tout un plat pour un détail. Tout le monde s'en fichait, en fait...

De retour au sujet de la grande nouvelle, qui n'était toujours pas annoncée, plusieurs idées leur traversait l'esprit, mais une seule restait en place. Quelques suppositions, certaines plus farfelues que d'autres défilaient dans leur tête, mais une seule semblait vraiment crédible. Sans le savoir, ils pensaient tous la même chose, attendant avec impatience la confirmation de leur supposition.

«Eh bien, Ron et moi...» commença la jeune femme, légèrement hésitante. «...Ron et moi...»

L'idée qu'ils partaient en voyage au mont Olympe ou qu'ils déménagaient en Floride pour faire pousser des oranges semblaient peut-être crédibles, mais ils n'y croyaient pas trop. C'était comme la supposition qu'ils allaient annoncer qu'ils allaient se faire sacrifier pour une secte extrémiste ou qu'un dragon leur avait donné une de ses écailles très coûteuse et qu'ils donc très riches. Toutes de bonnes idées, mais ce n'était pas ça... Non, c'était sûrement...

«Ron et moi...»

Oui bon, ils avaient compris que cela concernait Ron et elle. Ils étaient obligés de faire durer le «plaisir»?

«Ron et moi attendons un enfant.»

Ils le savaient!

* * *

NdA: Ben voilà! Je n'ai pas fait un chapitre aussi long que j'arrive parfois à le faire, mais je considère que c'est respectable! 

Enfin bon, que vous soyez d'accord ou non avec moi, le chapitre restera comme ça alors -tire la langue-!!!

Bon, suite à cette démonstration de maturité... à la prochaine!

**(1):** Pour mes très chers amis européens, je tiens à préciser que les repas, ici au Canada (à tout le moins au Québec) ne sont pas dans le même ordre que vous! Contrairement à vous, qui mangez le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner puis le dîner, nous mangeons le déjeuner, le dîner puis le souper! Je tenais à le préciser...


	31. Message de l'auteure

Bonjour chers lecteurs!

Désolée, vous vous attendiez probablement à un nouveau chapitre... Sachez que je comprends votre douleur, j'étais la première à vouloir m'arracher chaque cheveu de la tête en me retrouvant face à un faux espoir de chapitre...

J'ai réalisé que ma dernière update remontait à 2007... l'horreur! J'avais donc entrepris de me relire afin de me remettre cette fic en mémoire et ainsi publier de nouveau... et j'ai été accablée de lire des chapitres si mièvres et mal écrits! J'ai trouvé cela de bas niveau. Je me suis définitivement améliorée depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic et c'est pourquoi je projette de la réécrire!

Voilà, elle n'est pas abandonnée! Elle sera réécrite et, je l'espère, terminée. Malheureusement, j'ai bien trop de fics sur les épaules, pour l'instant, et je préférerais en mener une ou deux à terme avant de vraiment entreprendre ce projet de réécriture.

Je vous écris ce petit mot pour vous encourager, au cas où vous auriez toujours été en attente d'une update. Depuis le temps, vous avez probablement tous abandonné mais bon... je préfère être optimiste...

J'espère donc vous revoir sous peu! Courage! (Autant pour vous que pour moi...)

misschatelle


End file.
